Simplemente Irresistible
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Sasuke se entera que será Papá, Pein Reacciona en contra del moreno, podran conseguir seguir juntos Sasuke y Sakura, cuando siguen aun metiendose entre ellos ...AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como estan espero que super genial, bueno aquí les traigo un fic AU de SasuSaku, no se desde hace mucho tenia ganas de hacer uno y aquí esta espero les guste y me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un review. Arigatou de antemano por leer.**

_**regalenme unos review plis----> recuerdos  
**_

_regalenme unos review plis-----> pensamientos  
_

regalenme unos review plis -----> texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

- Esta es la última vez Sasuke- le dijo Itachi

Sasuke aburrido- si...si...cuando vas a entender que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo -

Itachi suspiro cansado-Sasuke, nos urge que te gradúes ya de la prepa es por tu bien-

– Pero tienen que siempre ser tutoras gruñonas, viejas y aburridas u hombres raritos los que vienen a ayudarme– respondió Sasuke.

- Esta vez he contratado a 2 chicas de mas o menos tu edad y a una profesora joven particular- dijo Itachi.

- Abra que verlas, ya las examinaste tu?- dijo Sasuke sin interés.

- No! esta tarde vienen a casa, tu las examinaras esta ves y decidirás con cual de ellas vas a quedarte- le respondió Itachi.

- Pero que…- iba a reclamar Sasuke pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Itachi lo había dejado solo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Apúrate Sakura-frentuda - gritaba una linda rubia de ojos azules.

- Ya voy Ino-cerda, que no entiendes que debo llevar todos mis libros- respondía una preciosa pelirosa de verde mirada.

- Vamos Sakura, no exageres solo es una simple prueba, ja! Seguro será un completo idiota al que debemos darle clases e indudablemente con unas cuantas cositas lo convencemos y ya- le replico la rubia.

- No se como puedes estar tan tranquila Cerda, además no creo que sea un idiota al que debemos enseñarle, es el hijo menor de la Familia Uchiha no lo olvides, además se supone que soy tu sempai así que no me estés apurando- le expreso la pelirosa.

- Si, Si que tu estés en la Uni y yo aun en prepa no significa nada Frentona aun así tenemos la misma edad así que no te la creas- dijo la rubia- nos vamos ya- la agarro de un brazo y la llevo.

- Espera, aun me falta…- pero la rubia ya la había sacado del lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah ya!- le decía un peligris a la chica que tenia frente a el – pero si tu no puedes ni enseñarle a un pollo a decir pío y se supone que le vas a enseñar algo al menor de los Uchiha- se río el chico.

Después de darle un buen golpe al peligris la chica le respondió- nadie te pregunto tu opinión Suigetsu- se ajusto los lentes- además seguro esto le viene bien a mi currículo y con lo genial que soy - sonrió

Suigetsu suspiro negando con la cabeza- Mira Karin pelo de remolacha, es tu problema pero sabes que si no le enseñas bien al niñito este hasta pueden demandarte- le objeto el peligris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Itachi se encontraba mirando los currículos de las candidatas a tutoras de su estupido hermano pequeño.

- hum veamos la primera Karin, profesora de Psicología, experta en chicos especiales…WTF..Sasuke no es un chico especial, pero bueno, veamos la foto- mientras la miraba- pelirroja de lentes no esta mal, aunque tiene cara de prosti pero bueno para algo servirá- tomo el siguiente currículo- Yamanaka Ino, capitana de las porristas ..Hum..interesante ósea en otras palabras un monumento de mujer- siguió leyendo-las mejores notas de su escuela y propuesta como la chica numero uno de su curso, bueno veámosla a ver si no es una decepción- miro la foto y la observo en silencio- si es todo lo que esperaba guapa, rubia y ojos azules, la chica soñada..bla bla lastima no es mi tipo- tomo el ultimo currículo- veamos la ultima, Haruno Sakura…humm..-medito un momento- ese nombre me suena de algo, OK sigo, salio de la escuela con las mejores calificaciones a nivel nacional a los 16 años, estudiante de segundo ciclo de medicina en la universidad estatal de Konoha, tutora de matemáticas, ciencias, psicología, humanidades, etc…Wao una chica prodigio.."Haruno Sakura" donde he oído ese nombre, veamos la foto – se quedo perplejo al observar la foto- es …es ella, claro- se toco la cabeza- como es posible que no me diera cuenta, si es la ex – novia de Deidara, la linda cerebrito de ojos verdes- sonrió maléficamente – esto se pondrá interesante- dijo recordando un pequeño hecho pasado hacia unos días-

**_-"Sasuke y a ti como te gustan las chicas"- pregunto una de sus admiradoras_**

**_-hmp! No es asunto tuyo- había respondido el pelinegro_**

**_- Onegai… Sasuke-kun es para una encuesta del periódico de la escuela- chillo otra_**

**_- Anda Sasuke, respóndele o es que acaso no te gustan las chicas si no que los chicos- llegaba Itachi a recoger a su pequeño hermano a la escuela y había escuchado todo, Sasuke volvió la vista hacia su siempre oportuno hermano con ganas de matarlo por lo que había dicho._**

**_- hmp! De ojos verdes supongo- dijo simplemente Sasuke para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el estacionamiento dejando a sus pobres admiradoras tiradas e Itachi le siguió con una sonrisa imborrable de su cara porque había sido un día estupendo había podido fastidiar a su hermano frente a sus fans._**

La sonrisa de Itachi se amplio ante tal recuerdo.

- de que te estas riendo aniki- apareció de repente Sasuke frente a el.

Itachi lo miro serio- nada…nada solo veía los currículos de tus nuevas tutoras-

- Y? – pregunto el chico.

- Pues porque no las ves tu- respondió el hermano mayor extendiendo los papeles hacia su hermanito.

- No me interesa, ya las veré cuando vengan- dijo Sasuke sin interés y dándose la vuelta, Itachi solo sonrió nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estas segura que es aquí- dijo tímidamente la Pelirosa.

- Supongo es lo que dice en la tarjeta- respondió la rubia- ehh!- mirando algo que llamo su atención.

- Que sucede?- pregunto Sakura, mirando hacia donde la rubia observaba atentamente a una chica pelirroja que parecía estar impacientemente tocando el timbre de la mansión que tenían enfrente- oye Ino, le preguntamos a ella si es aquí- la cerda solo la miro, se acercaron a la chica- hola- Saludo Sakura y sonrió, la pelo de zanahoria solo la miro de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta.

- oye estas sorda o que? peliteñida de tianguis, te han saludado y así contestas- la pelirroja de lentes solo se ajusto los lentes ante las palabras de Ino quien se empezaba a molestar.

- Porque una persona como yo las iba a saludar a ustedes mocositas, además para que ser amables con la competencia- espeto la pelirroja.

- de que estas hablando?- pregunto Saku.

- Hay que linda- dijo con burla la pelirroja- que acaso no te haz dado cuenta que soy otra seleccionada para el titulo de tutora, por lo tanto soy tu competencia retardadita- sonrió

La Yamanaka se enojo - como es posible, que elijan a una maldita arrogante como tu para este trabajo también, no solo eres una maleducada si no una grosera también-

- que haz dicho rubia desteñida- dijo molesta la remolacha zanahoria con lentes

- Lo que oíste cuatro ojos- se acerco a ella intencionalmente la rubia.

- Et…Etto…Ino y pelirroja-san, es mejor que se calmen- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, la pelirroja y la rubia la volvieron a ver algo molestas, pero luego de procesar que ella les estaba señalando algo, volvieron la vista hacia el otro lado y se encontraron con la mirada seria del mayordomo.

- Buenas tardes- dijeron las tres.

- Deben ser las seleccionadas, pasen el joven Uchiha las esta esperando- dijo simplemente el mayordomo.

Las condujeron a una gran sala donde les ordenaron esperar.

Sakura se sentó en un enorme sillón esperando mientras Ino y Karin se lanzaban miradas de muerte….de repente se abrió una puerta y apareció un guapísimo pelinegro, a Ino y a Karin casi se les cae la baba al mirarlo, Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero se quedo pensativa ya que su rostro le parecía similar a alguien a quien conocía.

- Buenas soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo sin animo el moreno observando a las candidatas, Ino y Karin se le acercaron instantáneamente a saludarle y adularle el solo las observo primero a Karin- _pelirroja, bonita pero tiene algo que no me gusta seguro es la profesora que me dijo Itachi_- pensó el pelinegro- _rubia, ojos azules, espectacular cuerpo pero habla mucho y se nota que es igual de molesta que las de mi escuela_- se dijo el moreno observando a las dos chicas de arriba abajo, examinándolas mientras ellas le hablaban, aparto la vista de las susodichas y miro hacia el sillón grande donde una linda chica pelirosa estaba parada a un lado, ella le miraba sonriente y alzo un poco la mano en forma de saludo, la observo bien- _ojos verdes, mirada dulce, una sonrisa linda_- Sakura le sonrió un poco mas mientras un pequeño sonrojo se colaba en sus mejillas por la intensa mirada del pelinegro haciéndola ver demasiado linda- _Woah… -_abrió un poco sorprendido los ojos por un momento_- que...que me sucede..rayos se supone que no debería de pasarme algo así a mi_- desvió la mirada de ella ya que sintió como la sangre luchaba por agolparse en sus mejillas, acto que no paso desapercibido para Karin e Ino que miraron un poco molestas las situación, mientras Sakura se aproximaba hacia ellos.

- Buenas..Buenas- dijo un pelinegro que recién aparecía por la puerta, los 4 volvieron la vista hasta Itachi que venia sonriendo puesto que había observado perfectamente la escena recién pasada- ah Sasuke ya veo que ya conociste a las candidatas-miro a Sasuke- buena suerte señoritas- les dijo el moreno de cabello largo a las 3 chicas- Ino y karin se quedaron perplejas al verlo aparecer puesto que no pensaron que habría otro chico tan lindo como el recién conocido Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que Sakura se limito a sonreírle, Itachi la miro y se acerco a ella- Sakura!- dijo con mucho animo mientras la saludaba de beso en la mejilla y le daba un leve abrazo que ella correspondió- me da tanto gusto verte-dijo algo efusivo mirando de reojo a Sasuke quien sin saber porque se veía un poco molesto.

- Itachi-san- le sonrió Sakura, Ino y Karin alzaron una ceja, ósea que la pelirosa ya conocía a ese súper sexy chico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cap. 1**

**Me regalan unos reviews onegai!!**

**Comentario: se que se ve que esta un poco aburrido y que los AU casi no le gustan a la gente, pero no se tenia ganas de escribir algo asi, luego de que vi una genial imagen similar a lo que es el concepto del fic, ademas según la nueva ending de Naruto Shippuden que no la he visto aun solo imágenes pero es tipo instituto y se ve que estara genial .…. **

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, Arigatou por todos los maravillosos reviews que me enviaron, son tan lindas, por ello me apure y escribi el segundo Cáp. para subirlo rapido, espero que les guste... y espero me regalen sus opiniones en un review, de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

_**regalenme unos review plis----> recuerdos  
**_

_regalenme unos review plis-----> pensamientos  
_

regalenme unos review plis -----> texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sasuke se quedo pensativo- _como es que su fastidioso hermano mayor conocía a la chica mas lin….ejem a la mas interesante que había visto en su vida….un momento_- recordó haber oído que su hermano y su descarriado amigo artista "Deidara" hablaban una vez de una tal Sakura, seguramente era esa chica.

_**- Ella es mi musa, mi Sakura- dijo el rubio de cabello largo a su amigo- sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa son mi inspiración cuando plasmo mi arte-**_

_**- Oye no exageres, solo es una chica- le objeto el pelinegro de coleta.**_

_**El rubio suspiro- tienes que verla y allí tu me dirás si es cierto o no que ella es toda una belleza, es tan dulce- el pelinegro lo miro con lastima-la llevare a la fiesta esta noche a la facultad, no se te olvide- le dijo retirándose del lugar.**_

_**- Si...si allí estaré**_**- le respondió el pelinegro, luego volvió la vista hacia la otra puerta del cuarto**_**- Sasuke se que estas allí así que sal-**_

Cuando Sasuke dejo de recordar y se fijo en lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta que su hermano había tomado de la mano a la chica preci….pelirosa y se la llevaba de allí- Itachi a donde crees que llevas a esa chica- espeto un poco incomodo, mientras la zanahoria cuatro ojos y la rubia de coleta miraban toda la escena con la boca abierta.

Itachi lo miro y una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro- voy a llevarme a Sakura a dar una vuelta, es mi amiga y hace mucho que no nos vemos-

- Espera, quien te crees que eres se supone que yo iba a hablar con ellas- dijo el pelinegro empezando a impacientarse.

- Bueno examina a esas dos tu y yo examino a Sakura- dijo sin mas el moreno de coleta, mientras jalaba a Sakura quien se había quedado muda por el comportamiento de los dos chicos, a uno lo conocía pero al otro no y no sabia a que estaban jugando.

- Yo…Itachi-san, creo que Uchiha-san tiene razón se supone que debería ser el quien probara mis habilidades- dijo soltándose del agarre del pelinegro, Itachi resoplo mientras en la boca de Sasuke se formo una semi-sonrisa, aun así no le había gustado para nada que la chica ojiverde le llamara Uchiha-san.

- Ya la oíste, así que si nos permites- dijo Sasuke sacando casi a patadas a su hermano, quien aprovecho el momento para mandarle un beso a Sakura y decirle que ya luego la vería, la chica se sonrojo por la actitud del moreno mayor, mientras la paciencia de Sasuke ya estaba al limite- Largo- lo saco, con lo que no contó es que Itachi lo sacaría un momento de la habitación- que quieres?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras en la habitación**, la rubia se había acercado a la ojiverde para preguntarle algo, mientras la remolacha peliteñida se dio la vuelta quitándole importancia a lo que había sucedido antes y se ajustaba los lentes.

- Y me vas a contar Sakura, de donde conoces a ese chico kukuku- le cuestiono Ino.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco- habla mas bajito Ino- la rubia solo la miro mientras se daba cuenta del porque Sakura le había pedido eso ya que la zanahoria cuatro ojos las miraba disimuladamente como queriendo escuchar, la rubia asintió pero puso cara de "no voy a estar conforme hasta que me digas", la pelirosa suspiro- esta bien te lo voy a decir Itachi-san es el mejor amigo de Dei-kun de allí es de donde lo conozco.

- Ah ya!- le dijo la Yamanaka- pero entonces si ya conocías a los Uchiha porque te sorprendiste al ver la casa, OH...OH otra pregunta ya conocías a Sasuke-kun humm- dijo emocionada la rubia.

- No.. No yo no sabia de quien era esta casa, ni mucho menos conocía a Uchiha-san, y a Itachi-san solo lo vi un par de veces, así que no hay historia- le sonrió la pelirosa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Con Itachi y Sasuke…..**

- Solo quiero decirte, que si en algún caso llegas a escoger a la pelirroja o a la rubia, contratare para mi a la pelirosa- se iba a dar la vuelta pero Sasuke lo detuvo- que pasa Sasuke?

Ja! Se supone que tu eres su sempai de que te serviría ella – dijo Sasuke mirándole con ironía- Itachi le iba a responder pero Sasuke prosiguió cambiando drásticamente su expresión a enojo- No se lo que pretendas, pero déjame en paz- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a dentro de la habitación, cerrando de portazo, Itachi se retiro con una sonrisa en la cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Después de un rato**, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no podía examinar a las tres a la vez ya que Ino y Karin se la pasaban peleando para ver quien de ellas iba a ser la primera en demostrarle sus conocimientos a Sasuke, mientras la pelirosa sonreía viendo la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, se acerco a ella, se sentó en el sillón junto a ella a quien la cercanía del pelinegro le provoco un sonrojo inmediato mientras el la miraba algo molesto.

- Que estas esperando para empezar- le espeto el pelinegro algo enojado.

- Yo….si..Si dígame con que empezamos Uchiha-san- la tomo desprevenida la actitud del moreno pero inmediatamente reacciono, Ino y Karin volvieron la vista enfadadas al darse cuenta que Saku les había ganado el lugar.

- Espera- le dijo el pelinegro- antes hay algo que debo arreglar-Sasuke volvió la vista a las otras dos- se pueden retirar, su escándalo no me permite concentrarme- dijo con altanería el moreno.

- Pero.. Sasuke- la pelirroja se acerco- si no miramos como explica la nerdita esa- señalando a Saku- no podremos darnos cuenta cuando ella cometa un error y tratar de evitarlo nosotras-

El Uchiha la miro con ironía- Fuera-

- Ya lo oíste cuatro ojos- Ino saco a la fuerza a Karin quien replicaba por ello.

**Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos….**

Sasuke clavo su mirada en la pelirosa que tenia a su costado, cosa que hizo que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero respiro hondo y comenzó con la explicación.-

- El análisis de ese párrafo me lo podría decir Uchiha-san- le dijo dulcemente la pelirosa pero se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba en otro mundo mientras la miraba intensamente, se puso nerviosa pero le siguió llamando- Uchiha-san.. Uchiha-san me esta poniendo atención- el moreno reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Hmp!- volvió la cara a un lado- seguro me explicaste demasiado aburrido y mal, por eso no entendí nada- dijo serio, luego la miro de reojo- y llamándome tanto eres tan molesta - se levanto del lugar y se fue a la ventana enojado.

- Yo… - se levanto igualmente e hizo una reverencia- lo siento Uchiha-san..Tratare de ser más entendible-

El la miro y se dio cuenta que ella tenia la mirada triste como si sus palabras de verdad la hubieran lastimado- podemos continuar con otra materia- trato de decirlo un poco menos serio ya que esa chica le provocaba algo que no podía entender era lo que a el en realidad le parecía molesto y no ella – además preferiría que me dijeras Sasuke y no Uchiha-san y que me tutearas- agrego el moreno.

- hai- levanto la mirada la ojiverde y le sonrió- esta bien si te digo Sasuke-kun.

El moreno la miro- si esta bien- y luego semi sonrió porque solo en sus labios se oía también su nombre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luego de un rato…**

Sakura le había estado explicando como sacar la longitud de arco en una circunferencia, se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba distraído nuevamente mirándola así que decidió hacerle un ejercicio- Bien Sasuke-kun cual es la longitud de arco de una circunferencia cuyo radio es de 5 cm subtiende un Angulo cuya medida es 3¶ /4 rad- la pelirosa se esperaba que el pasara de su ejercicio pero para su sorpresa el moreno le respondió como en un trance la respuesta ella lo chequeo y se dio cuenta que la respuesta era correcta, abrió los ojos sorprendida- Sasuke-kun- el la miro- tu..Tú no necesitas a ningún tutor, no entiendo porque te va algo mal en la escuela, si eres muy inteligente, porque es entonces?-

El moreno salio de su trance ante sus palabras, la miro seriamente- Me canse de ser siempre la sombra de otros- encogió los hombros

- Sasuke-kun de que estas hablando – lo miro preocupada.

- Siempre fui el segundo en todo, mi padre me hecho siempre en cara que Itachi era mejor que yo en todo aunque me esforzara- sonrió melancólico.

- Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo dijo comprensiva pero con tanta tristeza que eso hizo reaccionar al moreno y darse cuenta que había hablado de más con ella, con una extraña.

- Hmp! Eres una molestia, ya me vasta contigo, mirare a las otras talvez no sean tan pesadas como tu-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Karin y a Ino las examino juntas, se sentía incomodo con ambas y mucho mas si se quedaba a solas con una de ellas, el por que de su decisión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- que te sucede- Itachi se acerco a Sakura quien estaba sentada y muy seria luego de que había salido de la habitación donde había estado explicándole a Sasuke.

- Nada Itachi-san- le sonrió triste mientras pensaba- _Imagino lo mal que se sentía siempre, Sasuke-kun te conocí hoy pero aun así quisiera poder hacer algo para que no te sientas así- _

- Acaso Sasuke te hizo o te dijo algo feo- dijo Itachi serio.

Sakura reacciono – no …no como crees Itachi-san no es eso…es solo que- Itachi la miro atento- supongo que mi desempeño no le satisface a tu hermano eso es todo- el sonrió.

- Tonterías- la tomo de la mano para que se levantara- ven vamos a hablar al jardín, te parece- le sonrió.

- Arigatou- le sonrió siguiéndole

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Mientras con Sasuke, Ino y Karin….**

Sasuke estaba tan aburrido mirando a los dos locas esas, que al principio habían vuelto a su ridícula pelea, pero luego de un desagradable momento se habían decidido quien explicaría primero, que fue Ino y ahora era el turno de la Zanahoria cuatro ojos, el moreno harto de escucharlas en su dizque explicación se dirigió a la ventana que estaba frente al jardín y vio a su fastidioso hermano junto a la chica ojiverde, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nunca pensé que terminarías con Deidara- le dijo Itachi

- A veces eso suele suceder- le respondió triste- El tenia que irse y yo no podía ir con el, fue muy doloroso- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- pero era lo mejor y lo entiendo- le sonrió taciturna, Itachi al verla reaccionar así la abrazo, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Ita..Itachi-san-

- Ya encontraras a alguien a quien puedas amar libremente y a quien se merezca a un ser tan maravilloso como tu- la abrazo mas fuerte, Sakura correspondió al abrazo.

Se escucho un estruendo como que alguien golpeo un vidrio, Sakura se asusto pero no volvió la vista, nada mas Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que casi enfrente tenía a su estupido hermano pequeño mirándolo con odio y con el puño contra el vidrio, sonrió y se llevo a Sakura de allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin había estado explicándole a Sasuke, cuando el no le estaba poniendo atención y se había ido a la ventana, mientras la Yamanaka los observaba.

Karin le estaba preguntando algo cuando de repente escucho el golpe, volvió la vista hacia el lugar al igual que Ino y se dieron cuenta que Sasuke le había dado un puñetazo a la ventana y que estaba furioso, ambas se asustaron.

Se acercaron a el..

- Sasuke , sucede algo es que acaso lo que dije esta mal, o no fue la manera de preguntar- dijo la peliteñida.

Ino entrecerró los ojos- Seguro tus insuficientes conocimientos desagradaron a Sasuke-kun , pelo de remolacha-

- Mas bien creo que fue tu nefasta presencia lo que molesto a Sasuke, Barbie de mercado- le respondió Karin, mientras comenzaba de nuevo otra pelea entre ambas.

Al ver esto Sasuke se fue de la habitación dejándolas solas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban reunidos los 5, en la sala principal esperando saber quien seria la afortunada tutora de Sasuke.

Ino y Karin se miraban con ganas de sangre mientras esperaban los resultados.

Sakura estaba algo nerviosa ya que seguramente Sasuke no la contrataría a ella y con lo mucho que necesitaba ese trabajo.

Itachi miraba a Sakura y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sasuke quien estaba completamente molesto.

La pelirroja dijo- Ya nos vas a decir por quien te decidiste Sasuke-

- Evidentemente a cualquiera menos tu fosforito- le espeto la Yamanaka

- Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia huera desteñida- le respondió Karin.

- Ja! Ni que estuviera tan desesperada zanahoria- alego la rubia.

Sasuke les hablo- ninguna de ustedes me ha convencido como tutoras, la verdad-

Ino y Karin dijeron al unisolo- Co…Como?

- Entonces te decidiste por la nerdita pelirosa- reclamo la cuatro ojos- esto es injusto-

Ino no dijo ni una palabra solo miro comprensiva a Sakura.

- he dicho que ninguna me convenció y eso incluye a las 3- objeto sin interés el moreno.

- No será mas bien que el que no da la talla eres tu Sasuke-chan- dijo con ironía el moreno de coleta, Sasuke se paralizo, Sakura lo miro tristemente sabia que las palabras de Itachi habían herido seguramente al chico pero ella no podía intervenir, Itachi se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se lamento internamente- lo que quiero decir es que porque no mejor les das otra oportunidad, de plazo que sea una semana y lo mejor seria si pudieras convivir con ellas durante todo ese tiempo.

- Ósea que nos vamos a quedar en su casa- dijo la Yamanaka.

- Evidentemente de eso habla ignorante- menciono la pelirroja.

- Esto pero mis clases de la Uni - expreso Sakura.

- No te preocupes por ello Sakura- Itachi le tomo de las manos- con gusto yo te llevo y te traigo cuando tengas clases- sonrió al ver la reacción de Sasuke- _todo eso iba a ser tan divertido._

- Hmp!- el moreno no lo aguanto mas y se fue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por la noche**, Sasuke busco a Itachi para hablar con el, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que el moreno de coleta estaba hablando por teléfono con Deidara por el altavoz….

- Te importaría que yo saliera con Sakura, Deidara- dijo Itachi serio.

- Ahora es libre no entiendo porque me tienes que preguntar eso- le respondía el rubio de cabello largo.

- Se que la quisiste mucho por eso te digo y no quisiera que pensaras que solo estaba esperando que la dejaras para ligármela- suspiro- es una linda chica- le explico el pelinegro de coleta.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra un momento al escuchar lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor a su amigo, apretó con fuerza su puño y se retiro de allí muy…pero muy enojado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. 2  
**

**Me regalan unos reviews onegai!!**

**Comentario: de verdad Arigatou por todos los reviews, me alegra saber que a muchos les gusto este Fic AU y que no les parece Aburrido, mil gracias por el apoyo.- . **

**Saludos! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola como están espero que súper bien, Arigatou por todos los reviews, las adoro . espero que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones en un review…de antemano mil gracias por leer mi humilde fic.**_

_**Regálenme unos review plis---- recuerdos**_

_Regálenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

Regálenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

**Advertendia: algo de Lime supongo! **

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

- entonces funciono- dijo el rubio de coleta.

- supongo- dijo serio el moreno mayor.

- ¿Qué te sucede, no era eso lo que querías?- replico Deidara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven Uchiha llego a su cuarto completamente molesto se tiro en la cama boca abajo, que diablos le estaba pasando se preguntaba nunca se había sentido así, porque le molesto tanto escuchar a su hermano, porque le molestaba que se le acercara a esa chica, si solo era una simple chica hermo….linda pero una chica común como todas las demás- se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba mirando hacia el techo- _no…esa chica no era como las demás, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su cuerpo_- se sonrojo un poco ya que una imagen de la chica completamente desnuda y sonriéndole se le paso por la mente- Hmp! Ella solo es una molestia- bufo un poco enfadado por sentirse inmune ante los encantos de la pelirosa- Sakura- dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica pelirosa en pijama veía la luna desde su ventana, ese día había sido tan desconcertante, por un lado el volver a ver a Itachi le había recordado su admiración por Deidara y conocer a ese chico- Sasuke-kun- suspiro la oji verde – como quisiera poder ayudarte, desde que me comentaste aquellas palabras, yo solo quería….me dieron ganas de abrazarte y protegerte- se acostó en su cama y bufo- a quien quiero engañar solo soy una chica sosa que no puede ni con ella misma- mientras miraba al techo se acordó de cómo Sasuke la había mirado- no será que el? - se sonrojo- no….no es imposible- lo negó rotundamente- el jamás, no creo…..pero que me esta pasando a mi...yo quería a Deidara, pero siento algo extraño en mi, y también Itachi-san que se comporto muy extraño hoy, el nunca fue así conmigo, estoy tan confundida- sin querer recordó la llamada que la rubia ojiazul le había hecho hacia ratos.

_**- Sakura, anda dime, te gusta o no el hiper sexy de Itachi-san- sonrió burlonamente en el teléfono la rubia.**_

_**- No se de que hablas Ino- se hizo la desentendida la pelirosa.**_

_**- OH vamos no te hagas, si tu y yo lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, esta tan divino pero no como su hermano- dijo la Yamanaka.**_

_**- Ahhh ahhh y donde quedo tu gran amor por Shikamaru eh? Cerda- quiso desquitarse la ojiverde.**_

_**Ino se quedo en silencio un momento antes de contestar- yo lo he olvidado, desde que me dejo por la universitaria no lo he visto así que supongo que ya no siento nada- dijo un poco melancólica la ojiazul.**_

_**- Yo... Ino lo siento no quería que te sintieras así- Sakura se sintió muy mal después de lo que la Yamanaka le había dicho, ni sabia porque se le había dado por preguntar eso.**_

_**- No te preocupes frentona, pero hablemos de algo mejor así que no vuelvas a cambiarme de tema- dijo mas animada Ino, Sakura suspiro sabia lo que vendría.**_

_**-Itachi-san y tu harían una pareja tan linda- declaro la rubia- además así yo tengo el camino libre con el hermano pequeño que esta tan guapo- suspiro**_

_**- Cerda no me salgas con el tema, Itachi-san solo es un amigo y ya te lo dije mas de mil veces, sobre lo de Sasuke-kun no entiendo porque te referiste que así tendrías el camino libre con el, desde que lo viste lo tenias así que no hay nada que objetar allí.**_

_**La rubia sonrió- Ja! Como no, si sabes perfectamente lo que sucede- hizo una pausa- pero si lo quieres dejar así, mejor…además lo importante es conseguir ese trabajo y ganarle a la Zana-Remo cuatro ojos el puesto, aunque tu lo necesitas mas que yo, así que…yo podría-**_

_**Sakura la interrumpió- que necesite el trabajo no es excusa para que tu hagas algo que no mereces…en esa semana de prueba se demostrara quien es la mas calificada pero aun así gracias Ino - sonrió**_

_**- Pero…pero y tus estudios, la beca esta por terminarse y tu necesitas- dijo Ino preocupada.**_

_**- No importa ya se vera como salga todo- bostezo la pelirosa- bueno Cerda que tengas buena noche-**_

_**-Ya me quieres dejar colgada cierto frentuda- espeto la Yamanaka.**_

_**- Tengo sueño cerda, te veo mañana, cuídate- se despidió la pelirosa.**_

_**- Bueno entonces buena noche frentuda- se despidió la rubia.**_

- Sasuke-kun- volvió a recitar su nombre- que me sucede porque no puedo parar de pensar en el, aunque sea un poco grosero yo……además el nunca podría fijarse en mi- suspiro- en una persona como yo- se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo- siempre fui una perdedora, si no fuera por todo lo que estudio….no habría nada especial en mi, intente hacer de todo, ser popular pero ser la sombra de Ino nunca fue mi objetivo…Bah! Hasta creo que tuve mucha suerte con Dei-kun, pero igual aunque digan que soy linda algunos chicos como Itachi-san, jamás podría tener la espontaneidad que posee Ino o el porte que tiene la pelirroja de Karin, seguro que Sasuke-kun se queda con una de ellas, pero aun así no me rendiré haré lo que sea para poder quedarme con el- tosió y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al darse cuenta lo que había dicho- quiero decir quedarme con el trabajo- se ruborizo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- y como te fue- saludo el peligris al ver a su compañera llegar.

- Aun estas aquí- murmuro molesta la pelirroja.

- hey..Hey no me salgas con esa cara peli-remo , yo no tengo la culpa de que seguramente te sacaran a patadas de la casa de los Uchiha- expreso burlonamente el chico.

- Si no fuera porque estoy cansada te golpearía seguramente- dijo la chica de gafas al peligris- además quien ha dicho que me han sacado, desde mañana me voy a vivir a la casa del chico de mis sueños- Suigetsu alzo una ceja- lo que me molesta es que mi competencia sean 2 mocositas ridículas que creen que pueden conmigo.

- Cualquiera puede contigo – murmuro el peligris.

- Dijiste algo- la pelirroja lo miro de soslayo un poco molesta.

- No! pues tienes razón no se que rayos hago aun aquí, hay te vez cara de pez- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Como me dijiste dientes de tiburón- lo iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta que se había ido ya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sasuke se levanto de mal humor y sumándole que ese día llegarían a quedarse a su casa aquellas intrusas, bueno la verdad era que solo le parecían estorbos ciertas 2 que se la pasaban peleando pero bueno había aceptado la semana de prueba y no le quedaba de otra, además no iba a aceptar que había escogido secretamente a la pelirosa, nunca! es mas por eso había dicho que no le parecía como tutora porque la verdad era que no la quería como tutora bueno no al menos para materias de la escuela.

Itachi apareció frente a Sasuke muy contento- Buenos días Sasuke-chan-

- Muérete- le respondió el pelinegro, lo miro fijamente- porque estas tan contento-

- Mi futura novia esta por llegar y se va a quedar una semana conmigo que mas le podría pedirle a la vida- dijo intencionalmente el moreno de coleta.

Si antes Sasuke estaba de mal humor ahora estaba a punto de estallar, tomo rápidamente del cuello de la camisa a su hermano- ella no se va a quedar contigo-

Itachi sonrió aun mas – acaso te molesta o estas celoso de que me consiguiera una novia tan linda, tan rápido Sasuke-chan-

Sasuke lo miro con odio intenso y lo soltó- por su puesto que no, esa chica a mi no me interesa- volteo la cara enojado mientras apretaba el puño.

- Yo nunca dije que ella te interesara Sa-su-ki-to- dijo irónicamente el moreno mayor.

Sasuke le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el mayordomo que le llego a avisar que la Zana-Remo había llegado. La chica paso a la sala y como si Sasuke fuera su conocido se acerco a el quitándose los lentes y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Sasuke, buenos días- lo dijo lo mas coquetamente que pudo- me extrañaste- el chico alzo una ceja mirándole sin interés- eh estado pensando que si me escoges a mi no tendrás que molestarte en dudar por los conocimientos ni tener miedo de equivocarte en los examenes después de todo yo soy una profesional graduada y las mocositas no, seguro no sirven para nada- sonrió la peliteñida, mientras el la miro irónico entrecerrando los ojos.

- ejem!- dijo Itachi- bueno te dejo con tu chica Sasuke- Sasuke le miro con odio, Itachi se iba a retirar cuando oyó como algo caía al suelo, volvió la vista hacia su hermano y se dio cuenta que a la chica pelirroja , la rubia la había jalado del cabello apartándola de su hermano, seguramente había llegado cuando la cuatro ojos estaba hablando junto a Sasuke.

- Hayyy! Suéltame muñequita de plaza¿Qué te pasa?- la pelirroja reclamo.

- Que poco profesional eres zanahoria con patas, poniéndonos en mal mientras le zorreas a tu cliente, pero que clase de persona eres- espeto la rubia.

- Lo que haga o no es mi problema, Barbie mercadera- le grito la peliteñida tomando del cabello también a la rubia.

- Pues nos harías un favor si te desaparecieras del mundo remolacha cuatro ojos- le dijo la rubia y siguieron peleando.

- Sasuke, creo que deberías separarlas no crees- le dijo burlonamente el pelinegro mayor.

Sasuke lo miro, se dio la vuelta- no me interesa- se iba a retirar pero justo en ese momento escucho su voz.

- Ohayo- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke volvió la vista, la miro, ella estaba sonriendo y de pronto sintió como sus manos comenzaron a ponerse heladas, apenas y pudo decir- Hmp!- comenzó a caminar para tomar el equipaje de la ojiverde y llevarla a donde seria su cuarto temporalmente, pero el fastidioso de su hermano se le adelanto.

Itachi se acerco a Sakura, le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ohayo princesa- Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke sentía como por todo su cuerpo el odio hacia su hermano iba creciendo aceleradamente.

- Itachi-san- a Sakura cada vez le sorprendía aun mas el comportamiento de Itachi, miro hacia otro lado para ver al chico que le había cautivado y se encontró con un cuadro no muy agradable- Que sucede- dijo Sakura mirando la pelea de Ino y Karin.

- Ya sabes, cosas de chicas raras- dijo Itachi sin interés- bien si quieres te llevo a donde será tu cuarto- sonrió mientras la tomo de la mano.

La chica le sonrió – arigatou Itachi-san.

Itachi volvió la vista hacia su hermano y con toda la intención del mundo le dijo- Sasuke-chan les enseñas su cuarto a las señoritas cuando acabe su asunto pendiente.- se dio la vuelta y se llevo a Sakura con el.

Sasuke apretó tanto su puño y sus uñas se clavaron en su blanca piel, mientras su cara era de molestia profunda, así que se fue de allí dejando a las locas solas y le ordeno al mayordomo que se ocupara de llevarlas a sus respectivos cuartos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya instaladas las futuras tutoras, Sasuke recibió la tutoría de cada una de las chicas, esta vez le toco al último estar con la pelirosa.

- Y que me puedes decir de este problema Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro y como de costumbre el no estaba concentrado ya que le estaba mirando los labios sin apartar la vista, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa- Sasuke-kun- el la miro a los ojos fugazmente pero rápidamente volvió la vista hasta sus labios e inconcientemente iba acercando su rostro al de la ojiverde- yo…Sasuke-kun…no creo que…trato de decir la pelirosa pero el la miraba tan fijamente que no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a cerrar los ojos, el corazón le latía a mil y a el le pasaba lo mismo.

Ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento calido de la chica, empezó a abrir la boca lo iba hacer no aguantaba mas, además por lo que veía a ella no le molestaba, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaban "estudiando" y de rrepente todo aquello se desvanecio.

- Joven Uchiha- le llamaban.

- Ahhh- apenas pronuncio el pelinegro

- Es la hora del te Joven Uchiha- dijo una chica sonrojada con uniforme de domestica.

-Si..Si ya voy - dijo el moreno, la chica se retiro.

todo eso le parecía tan molesto, esas costumbres eran ridículas y por ello lo habían sacado de aquel maravi…bonito sueño con cierta chica linda, no la había visto en todo el día- Tsk!- el había tenido clases con la rubia a primeras horas porque el debía ir a la escuela, hacia un rato tubo la parte de la pelirroja y le había parecido tan aburrido que solo termino y se fue a dormir, eran las 3 de la tarde, la ojiazul estaba en la prepa, la profesora …bueno no lo sabia ni le importaba tampoco, solo estaba preocupado porque la chica pelirosa no estaba allí, seguramente estaría con su hermano, el muy bastardo se la había llevado a la universidad, eso le habían dicho las criadas, estaba molesto demasiado talvez como era posible que aun no hubieran llegado, las clases no duraban tanto o si…¿ le habría pedido ya Itachi que fuera su novia?... eso le hacia hervir la sangre pero después de todo no podía hacer nada no solo por el hecho de que el no era nada cariñoso si no que apenas y la había conocido el día anterior y su hermano la conocía de hace tiempo….¿ y si ella le decía que si?...- Maldición- golpeo con fuera la almohada- _que diablos me esta pasando…yo no quiero que ella…..un momento…no…no eso es imposible…yo no puedo…yo apenas la conocí ayer_- se quedo un instante desconcertado el moreno, pero rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo de antes- Hmp! Es absurdo- se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina a beber su te.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luego de un rato….**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, había tomado ya su te, fue al jardín, intento concentrarse en sus tareas, pero no podía, ella…ella no había vuelto aun y el empezaba a sentirse enfermo, paso por la habitación de la chica, el nunca había sido curioso, no! jamás, pero sintió la necesidad de entrar y poder descubrir como era esa chica en realidad…después de todo nadie iba a enterarse, sonrió mientras abría con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, era una suerte que ninguna de ellas estuviera así no le achacaría con preguntas fastidiosas, además después de todo era su casa y el necesitaba inspeccionar a quienes la habían invadido por cualquier cosa, aunque a decir verdad el único cuarto al que pensaba entrar era el de la pelirosa.-

Nada mas entrar cerro la puerta inmediatamente, dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto, seguía igual que siempre como todos los cuartos para huéspedes, solamente en el tocador habían unas sustancias que parecía ser ciertamente perfume, seguro era el de flor de cerezo que olía cuando ella estaba cerca- sonrió ante eso, el odiaba las cosas dulces pero a decir verdad el contraste del perfume con su piel lo había embriagado el día anterior y esa mañana igual.

Observo la cama, lo único distinto que había era el cubrecama rosa que estaba puesto, bufo ante esto- ella es tan cursi…Hmp!- siguió mirando y sobre la mesita de noche había un libro se acerco a el, le daba un poco de curiosidad saber lo que leía la muchacha, al llegar a su objetivo lo tomo y se sento en la cama al mirar la portada se quedo con la boca abierta el titulo decía **"Tantra para Mujeres"** y en la pasta había una foto de una mujer desnuda practicando yoga, con cuidado abrió el libro, lo leyó- **Tantra, el arte de la sexualidad espiritual**- paso unas hojas- **aumentar el placer**- sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas-**intensificar el orgasmo, orgasmos múltiples**- sin querer su mente empezó a maquinar como seria tener a esa linda chica debajo de el , gimiendo pidiendo mas- dio vuelta a mas paginas y se detuvo en un tema en especifico- **"Orgasmos Infinitos"**- rayos eso lo dejo descompuesto, empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo, la temperatura había aumentado o era el, de repente ese cuarto le pareció demasiado sofocante, sabia que si no salía de allí y seguía pensando en la chica y su libro seguramente pronto tendría una erección y sabia lo molesto que seria bajarse la calentura con manuela y los baños de agua fría y mucho mas habiendo extraños en casa, se levanto de la cama respirando un poco desigualmente, camino hacia la puerta.

La chica pelirosa iba subiendo las escaleras, hacia un momento Itachi la había dejado en la puerta y le había dicho que tenia cosas que hacer que volvía luego, ella se sentía cansada, solo quería dormir y el solo hecho de pensar que aun tenia que explicarle a Sasuke- suspiro- bueno descansaría un rato y luego buscaría a Sasuke, llego a su habitación, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta de repente solo pudo sentir como algo o alguien caía sobre ella, cerro los ojos y de pronto solo su espalda y demás cuerpo tocaron el piso del pasillo, sintió como ese algo o alguien la aplastaba, medito un momento y sintió que hacían presión en sus labios, abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos negros que la miraban pasmado, pero aun así no hacia nada para separar los labios de los suyos- _Sasuke-kun_- ese nombre vino a su mente y con lo que habia estado pensando en el todo el dia, cerro los ojos de nuevo, por un momento sintió una sensación tan calida y agradable, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, la forma en que acoplaban, era demasiado repentino pero aun así solo quería estar apretada a el lo mas que se pudiera, trenzando sus brazos en el cuello de el, se dejo arrastrar por las emociones de ese momento.

Por su parte Sasuke, estaba de lo mas cómodo en esa posición, pues hacia podía apreciar un poco mejor el cuerpo de esa chica que lo volvía…ejem bueno esa chica!... era tal y como se lo había imaginado o quizas mucho mejor, por un momento ella había abierto los ojos al caer y lo había mirado sorprendida pero aun así no quería despegar sus labios de los de ella, ella que era tan suave y dulce, esperaba que ella lo empujara pero al verla cerrar los ojos y poner sus brazos en su cuello, no pudo reprimirse mas y sin querer sus manos comenzaron a dar un pequeño paseo por sus muy generosos atributos mientras profundizaban el beso….

Se separaron para tomar aire, se miraban a los ojos sonrojados y respirando desigualmente..

Sakura en un suspiro- Sasuke-kun- Sasuke ya no se contendría mas la iba a besar otra vez , se acerco rápidamente para tomar su boca pero en ese momento se oyeron pasos en la escalera así como 2 voces que venían discutiendo.

Sasuke se levanto de ella rápidamente ni la miro solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Sakura se levanto, el se detuvo un momento y sin mirarla nada mas le dijo- lo siento- y siguió su camino.

Sakura entro en su habitación inmediatamente, antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, se toco los labios – Dios!_ Que he hecho…yo…yo no soy así..Pero el tiene algo que me atrae hacia el_- suspiro-creo que después de esto necesito un baño - mientras empezaba a buscar sus utensilios para un baño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras en el pasillo…………**

- Nada mas entro y me encuentro con tu estupida presencia- replico la rubia.

- No lo digas como que si yo fuera insoportable- espeto la pelirroja.

- Ja! Pues lo eres! Fosforito de cajita- sonrió burlonamente la rubia

- Pues la tuya no es la más agradable del mundo, Desteñida de pueblo- dijo la pelirroja.- lo bueno es que no estuviste toda la tarde y no nos fastidiaste con tu presencia a Sasuke y a mí-

- Hablas como si tu y el tuvieran algo, Zanahoria-Remolacha cuatro ojos- objeto la rubia.

- No aun pero el es para mi, así que no te hagas mas ilusiones con el , pedazo de plástico con pelo de elote- dijo la peliteñida.

- Eso solo sobre mi cadáver, profesorcita de quinta- expreso la rubia.

Y así siguieron discutiendo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno llego a su habitación, respirando agitadamente, paso una vista hacia abajo y justo lo que esperaba le había pasado, una gran erección se apretaba contra la tela de su pantalón, suspiro gravemente, definitivamente le iba a tocar que jugar un poco con manuela.

Mientras tomaba sus cosas para darse un baño tenía en mente ir al baño más alejado de las habitaciones para evitar cualquier malentendido.

La chica ojiverde se dirigió hasta el baño al final del pasillo, necesitaba privacidad y pensar mucho en lo que había hecho antes..

Abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la bañera, no le puso seguro ya que no pensaba que nadie fuera allí habiendo otros mas cerca, se soltó el cabello, se quito la bata que la cubría y empezó a llenar la bañera, cuando estaba lista se sentó sobre ella y corrió la cortina para mantenerse aislada de lo demás y cerro los ojos mientras se relajaba.

abrió la puerta del baño, cerro con seguro por si las dudas, las manos le temblaban, se deshizo rápidamente de la bata que llevaba puesta y se dirigió al retrete, cerro los ojos mientras con sus manos comenzaba a masajear su miembro, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y de un momento a otro comenzó a gemir mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos a su mente vino el rostro de la chica ojiverde, los recuerdos del contacto con su cuerpo hicieron estragos en el y no tardo en empezar a gemir su nombre- Sa..Sakura….Sakura-

Escuchar su nombre la despertó, estaba a punto de dormirse por lo que no escucho la puerta abrirse, al oír su vos se quedo paralizada, seria que el estaría haciendo lo que ella creía, la verdad tenia miedo de descubrirse, miedo de correr la cortina y darse cuenta que el estaba- _OH dios, eso iba a ser tan_ ….- no podía definir la palabra, pero el escuchar que repetía su nombre una y otra vez la hizo comenzar a desesperarse, corrió la cortina y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta, solo pudo pronunciar- Sa..Sasuke-kun- mientras el rojo cubría sus mejillas.

El se quedo de piedra, detuvo todo movimiento al escuchar su voz, volvio la vista sorprendido solo para encontrase a la chica pelirosa metida en la bañera mirandole asombrada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. 3**

**Me ****regalan unos reviews onegai!!!**

**Comentario: espero no haber defraudado con el capitulo y espero tambien que no les parezca muy aburrido, pero de antemano como lo dije antes muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi fic….Arigatou!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como estan espero que súper genial, Arigatou por todos los reviews, las quiero!!! de antemano agradesco por leer y espero que el Cáp a continuación sea de su agrado!!! y espero que me regalen sus opiniones plasmados en un review..gracias.**

_**regalenme unos review plis----> recuerdos  
**_

_regalenme unos review plis-----> pensamientos  
_

regalenme unos review plis -----> texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

** "Simplemente Irresistible"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se quedo completamente muda no sabia que hacer ni decir estaba suspendida en el momento sabia que el había estado en su habitación luego de verlo salir por la puerta y caer sobre ella, había encontrado su libro de tantra sobre la cama , abierto mientras que ella lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche no habría que ser muy inteligente para saber que por eso el la había besado y ahora lo encontraba allí satisfaciéndose así mismo susurrando su nombre entre gemidos no sabia si sentirse alagada o avergonzada, pero estaba allí sin hacer nada sin mover un solo músculo y sabia que haberlo cachado en semejante situación le iba a costar a ella poder seguir esa semana allí y por lo consecuente el trabajo.

- Yo…Sasu- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que cuando reacciono saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya llevaba puesta la bata de baño y salía apresuradamente del lugar casi corriendo, se sentía muy mal y culpable después de todo estaba segura que todo lo sucedido se debía a la simple curiosidad de un chico de 17 años que había entrado en su habitación a registrar sus cosas quien sabe por que razón y se había topado con algo que tal vez el nunca se hubiera esperado de una chica como ella, suspiro se acerco a la puerta del baño lo cerro con llave y volvió a meterse a la tina para pensar, seguramente Sasuke-kun nunca volvería a hablarle y ella sin saber porque se sentía morir con solo pensarlo.

Llego a su habitación respirando agitadamente por la corrida que pego, se sentía fatal ella lo había visto y escuchado haciendo eso, se tomo cabeza entre las manos mientras iba deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar acurrucado en el suelo…todo lo que había pasado era lo mas humillante que le hubiese pasado en la vida, pero ella y su estupido libro tenían toda la culpa, no había podido bajarse la calentura que el besarla le había provocado para que ahora estuviera allí en su cuarto avergonzado, enfermo y completamente excitado por imaginarse su cuerpo desnudo en la bañera porque lamentablemente no había podido ver nada pero si plantearlo en su mente y aunque había sido bochornoso el hecho de que ella lo hubiese estado mirando también había sido como una fantasía casi excitante y mucho mas si ella le hubiese ayudado- Un momento….Mierda yo no puedo estar pensando en eso, ella…ella nunca va a hablarme después de esto…..no se como haré para verla a la cara….no puedo….no puedo-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente….**

No había visto a Sasuke desde ayer, el se había negado a recibirla después del incidente, tenia todo ese día y el siguiente libre pero estaba segura que el no querría ni verla y seguramente hasta la odiaba.

Por otro lado Sasuke por primera vez en su vida se sentía avergonzado de sus actos e internamente sentía un poco de temor el abrir la puerta y encontrarla pero el nunca había sido un cobarde así que saco todo pensamiento de su mente y se dedico a pasar de todo sin tomarle importancia a las cosas como siempre acostumbraba.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse lo de siempre a la pelirroja y rubia discutiendo como cacatúas, quiso pasar de ellas pero al momento en que ellas se dieron cuenta de su presencia como por arte de magia dejaron de comportarse como gente incivilizada y le sonrieron abiertamente.

-Sasuke-kun, buen día- le sonrió la rubia

- Sasuke- dijo muy animada la pelirroja.

- Hmp!- fue todo lo que expreso el pelinegro mientras cada una de ellas lo iban a tomar del brazo, se miraron con odio al darse cuenta que tenían el mismo pensamiento mientras el las miraba con ironía pensando en que en cualquier momento volverían a sus discusiones estupidas.

- Que es lo que se supone que estas haciendo barbie malibu- espeto la pelirroja.

- Sasuke-kun va a venir a la mesa conmigo que no estas viendo hortaliza anaranroja deforme- le respondió la rubia de coleta.

- Ah si! Ja! Hasta crees que con tu porte de muñequita trapo Sasuke querrá ir contigo a la mesa- replico la pelirroja

- supongo que mi compañía es mejor que la de una Zanahoria calcinada cuatro ojos como tu?- dijo Ino.

- Hmp! – dijo únicamente el moreno mientras se soltaba de ambas y pasaba de ellas y se dirigía al comedor.

- Es tu culpa maldita zanahoria con lentes de sentadero de botella- le grito la rubia

- Fue tu culpa pelo de elote, tu molestaste con tus zorreos a Sasuke- se defendió la pelirroja.

-Mira quien habla DHL – le espeto la rubia.

- DHL? – desconcertada la zanahoria- porque? – le pregunto la pelirroja

La rubia la miro negando la cabeza- de entrega inmediata tarada- comenzó a caminar- quien lo diría profesora y no entiende a la primera, que pena- se retiro de allí dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la mesa….**

- Te sucede algo, Sakura?- pregunto Itachi

Sakura le miro y tímidamente le respondió- na…nada Itachi-san- le sonrió pero la verdad era que estaba pensando en el, en Sasuke dios nunca le había pasado aquello pero desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió el flechazo directo, el vació en el estomago y el corazón le latió mas rápido de lo normal y cuando la había besado para ella todo lo que hubiese estado a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo estaban ella y el unidos por un beso_- Un beso que no fue real_- se replico internamente_- ese beso que no significo nada para el, si no hubiera visto el libro el nunca me hubiera besado_- pensaba sin querer se recostó completamente desilusionada sobre la mesa, cosa que extraño a Itachi le iba a decir algo cuando de repente apareció Sasuke.

- Sasuke-chan buenos días! pensé que no querrías comer con nosotros- dijo con su típica sonrisa en la cara el moreno mayor.

- Hmp! Buenas- replico el pelinegro sin mirar a Sakura.

Ella al oír su voz se había sonrojado sin querer y no pudo levantar la mirada y contestar pero ella sabia que el no la estaba mirando, Itachi miro su reacción volvió la vista hacia Sasuke que ya se había sentado lejos de ella y la noche pasada ni siquiera quiso bajar a cenar algo raro estaba pasando y lo iba a averiguar a como diera lugar.

- Konichiwa- llego sonriente la rubia- Ah pero que callados están todos- se sentó al lado de Sasuke, cuando de pronto apareció la pelirroja que al ver a la rubia sentada junto a Sasuke, ella hizo lo mismo.

El desayuno paso normal igual que el día anterior hasta que…

- Quien va a ha darle la clase esta vez a Sasuke antes de que se vaya a la escuela- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Pues supongo que seria Sakura- respondió la rubia- ella fue la única que no le dio clase ayer a Sasuke-kun, cierto Saku-

- Ha…Hai! – expreso la pelirosa, sin levantar la mirada.

- Pues mejor- replico Itachi- si estoy de acuerdo con eso, así Sakura tiene mucho mas tiempo libre y puede salir conmigo.

- Itachi-san- la Pelirosa lo miro y se sonrojo.

Sasuke la observo de reojo mientras apretaba el puño debajo de la mesa- _pero…. no …ella…ella no me importa, no me importa_- se repetía así mismo- No me interesa lo que hagan pero si te resulta mejor, puedes llevártela de una vez porque no pienso recibir su clase- dijo el pelinegro dejando a todos en la mesa boquiabiertos mientras el se ponía de pie y pasaba de ellos.

- _Lo sabia_- se entristeció- _me odia_- se repetía la pelirosa

- _Que sucede? Pero Sasuke-kun que no querría estar con Sakura…aunque sea egoísta mejor que suceda así, además ella tiene a Itachi-san y yo tengo el camino libre_- se dijo la rubia.

- _Ja! Toma esa nerdita, ya no le interesas a Sasuke_- sonrió la pelirroja

- _así que con esas estamos Sasuke, pues como desees_- pensó Itachi- Sakura ven conmigo- le tomo de la mano y se la llevo de allí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la tarde Sasuke llego de mal humor, porque se estuvo imaginando a su fastidioso hermano mayor junto a su….a la chica pelirosa.

A la hora de la comida pudo darse cuenta que en la mesa nada mas estaban el par de cacatúas y el, quería saber... no... el necesitaba saber donde estaba ella, así que sin aparente interés alguno pregunto- Donde están Itachi y Sakura- la pelirroja y la rubia lo volvieron a ver.

- No se- respondió simplemente la pelirroja.

- están en un comida romántica en el jardín- se adelanto a decir la rubia- Itachi-san es tan lindo con Saku….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio como súbitamente Sasuke se levantaba de su lugar y tiraba su servilleta con fuerza en la mesa y se daba la vuelta.

Se le quito el hambre asi que se levanto e ignorando cualquier cosa que le dijeran sus otras tutoras se fue de allí totalmente molesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Itachi-san Arigatou, siempre estas pendiente de mi pero no es necesario, además todo esto es demasiado lindo- sonrió mirando el mantel que les servia como mesa, lleno de la mas exquisita comida y con el ambiente mas lindo que jamás hubiera visto rodeados de flores.

- Esto es poco para lo que se merece una princesa como tu- dijo el pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta que una sombra los observaba desde cerca y escuchaba todo lo que hablaban..

- Y el libro ese que estas leyendo de que se trata- pregunto Itachi

- El de tantra?- dijo Saku, Itachi asintió- pues si lo ves solo de pasada te imaginas cosas que no son debido a los temas, pero en realidad es la historia de una joven mujer desde sus inicios en esa religión, a veces es muy gracioso darte cuenta de lo que le sucede y de como se practica…..- y le siguió contando todo mientras el moreno la veía interesado.- y pues eso es lo que llevo leído hasta ahora- le sonrió- que te parece.

- viendo lo escuchado he llegado a una conclusión- Sakura le miro aun sonriendo- quiero ser tu compañero tantrico- dijo Itachi mirándola con malicia.

- I..Itachi-san no digas esas cosas me haces sentirme nerviosa…yo…etto…- la pelirosa se sonrojo y mas aun cuando Itachi se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella- si tu sabes que yo leo esas cosas para cultura general no…no es que yo sea así- se excuso la pelirosa al verlo tan cerca de ella.-

- Ya lo se- sonrió Itachi apartándose de ella- se que clase de chica eres y por eso me gustas- dijo mirándole directamente a la cara.

Mientras la persona que había estado espiándolos apretaba el puño….y se iba a retirar hasta que …

- Sasuke-kun- la rubia apareció llamándole- donde estabas he estado buscándote desd…- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke le había tapado la boca con la mano y la había empujado hacia una vereda.

- Te puedes callar- le replico algo enojado el moreno, quitándole la mano de la boca.

- Que sucede?- pregunto sonrojándose la rubia por la cercanía de el y Sasuke solo la miro entrecerrando los ojos con ironía.

En ese momento Sakura e Itachi habían recogido todo e iban directo a la casa cuando oyeron movimiento cerca de la vereda que estaba casi al costado del camino donde iban, se acercaron y se encontraron con un cuadro que no se esperaban, Sasuke tenia acorralada a Ino que lo miraba sonrojada.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una punzada en el corazón le amenazaba con causarle dolor solo pudo exclamar- Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke volvió la vista para encontrarse a la chica pelirosa mirándole con tristeza y a su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara- _Sakura?_- fue todo lo que el moreno podía pensar en ese momento al ver la mirada taciturna de ella.

- Sasuke-chan wow veo que te haz conseguido ya una novia- dijo con un deje de ironía y burla- lamentamos haberlos interrumpido- tomo de la mano a Sakura quien solo lo siguió, Itachi siguió caminando pero por un momento volvió la vista hacia atrás- sigan en lo que estaban- y sonrió.

Mientras Sasuke estaba completamente enojado nada le salía bien, el había apartado a Sakura de el porque no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, ahora ella seguramente pensaría que el estaba tras su amiga y su hermano tendría toda la libertad para invitarla a salir, bufo y se alejo de allí completamente irritado dejando a Ino sola, quien había comprendido la situación y solo bajo la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sasuke tampoco había querido recibir clases con Sakura y ella se sentía muy mal sabia que lo mejor era dejar ya el trabajo pues como podía probar sus habilidades si el no quería ni verla, estaba dispuesta a hablar con Itachi cuando el la invito a Salir en frente de Sasuke y el solo los había mirado con desprecio o eso era lo que ella creía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que te pasa pepona desteñida- expreso la pelirroja al darse cuenta que la rubia aun no la había insultado.

Ino al darse cuenta que estaba a su lado frunció el ceño- pues mirarte remolacha ...me pone enferma- le contesto.

- Que dijiste oxigenada- espeto molesta la Zana-Remo

- Lo que escuchaste Zanahoria cuatro ojos- se defendió la rubia.

Y otra discusión se llevo a cabo entre las dos..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Itachi-san es tan lindo_- se decía la ojiverde- _pero no es como el_- se entristeció un poco- no _puedo pretender que Itachi sea Sasuke, porque no es correcto además no puedo creer que sea tan estupida de haberme enamorado de Sasuke-kun tan rápido además el esta tras de Ino, eso es_…- pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Sakura- dijo Itachi- te parece si nos sentamos un rato- expreso señalando una banca en el parque donde iban pasando- quiero preguntarte algo- dijo serio mirándola directo a la cara mientras ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Te gusta Sasuke cierto- dijo claramente el moreno de coleta ella solo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tanto se le había notado- o me equivoco- volvió a decir el pelinegro

- Yo…Yo..- no podía decir nada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Para esto nos fuimos de pinta Usuratonkachi- dijo molesto Sasuke.

- Hey..Hey cálmate últimamente estas de un humor peor cada día..Yo no tengo la culpa así que no me hables así- le dijo un rubio ojiazul- mejor hablemos de cómo voy a darle la sorpresa a mi Hinata-chan-

- Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso Dobe- bufo enojado el pelinegro

- Eh cálmate que yo no estoy tan amargado como tu baka- espeto el rubio.

- Ya te he dicho Usuratonkachi..Que el amor es para tontos- dijo el moreno.

- Lamento decirte dobe que no me importa lo que pienses además prefiero ser un tonto a ser un amargado- se defendió el rubio.

El Uchiha nada mas resoplo.

- Hey… hey no te molestes pero talvez concuerde un poco contigo que el amor es para tontos pero si la chica no es la adecuada- suspiro el ojiazul- gracias a dios no es mi caso Hinata-chan es lo mejor que me paso en la vida.-

- Te puedes callar, nunca voy a cambiar de opinión- dijo el moreno

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te puedo dar un beso- le dijo Itachi.-

- Itachi-san…yo…- la pelirosa se sonrojo.

- Solo uno- se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El amor es para tontos ya te lo dije- volvio a repetir el moreno.

- Si…si ya entendí- dijo el rubio, volvió la vista hacia un lado- oye ese no es tu hermano- dijo señalando un banca cerca de allí donde el moreno de coleta y la pelirosa estaban sentados y el parecía que iba a …- Tu hermano no pierde el tiempo ehhh!- le dio un leve codazo al pelinegro que estaba en estado de shock- el seguro no piensa que el amor es para tontos aunque tengas razón- siguió caminando.

Mientras el moreno seguía allí estático mientras veía la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo casi frente a sus ojos y sus mismas palabras se repetían es su mente como una burla "El amor es para tontos" eso creía pero la verdad es que ver a Itachi cada vez mas cerca de Sakura le provocaba un hueco en el corazón que no podía entender.

No podía mirar…no quería mirar así que sin mas ni mas hecho a correr y se cruzo la calle sin mirar y no pudo evitar que un auto que iba a mediana velocidad lo embistiera y cayera inconciente en la carretera.

- Sasuke- fue el grito que el rubio dio al ver lo que le sucedió a Sasuke.

Itachi y Sakura volvieron la vista y vieron en la carretera a Sasuke tirado y aun rubio pidiendo ayuda.

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse- Sasuke-kun- grito mientras corría a donde estaba el.

Itachi fue tras ella, levanto a Sasuke y se lo llevaron al hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el hospital…**

- Como esta Sasuke- pregunto angustiado Itachi.

El doctor le respondió- esta inconciente pero no corre peligro no sabemos cuanto puede durar su estado de inconciencia por lo que tendremos en observación-

- Podemos verlo- pregunto la pelirosa con ojos llorosos.

- Pero nada mas 1 por 1- dijo el medico.

- Pasa tu primero Sakura- expreso el moreno de coleta.

- Pe…pero y tu y su amigo Naruto- expuso la ojiverde.

- De los 3 supongo que eres la que mas muere por verle- sonrió triste Itachi- no te preocupes luego pasamos nosotros.

La pelirosa asintió y paso a la habitación de Sasuke.

Lo miro allí tendido en la cama del hospital con alambres por todos lados, se sentía muy mal, el rubio amigo del moreno le había comentado lo que había sucedido antes del accidente.

_**- Estábamos caminando por aquí y vimos a Itachi y a ti a punto de besarse, el reacciono de una forma extraña y salio corriendo- se tomo de la cabeza- si no nos hubiéramos venido de pinta esto no hubiera pasado, es…es mi culpa- repetía el ojiazul amargamente.**_

- como se equivoca- dijo la pelirosa mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes y acariciaba el rostro del pelinegro- todo esto es culpa mía- cerro los ojos con fuerza y se recostó sobre la camilla llorando – perdóname Sasuke…perdóname-

Luego de un momento, se limpio las lágrimas y una enfermera le llego a avisar que su tiempo se había terminado.

Sakura se levanto pero antes de irse se acerco al oído de Sasuke y le dijo- pero te prometo que nada mas te alivies me iré para no causarte mas problemas- le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del Cáp...**_

_**Me regalan unos reviews onegai!**_

**Comentarios: estoy de luto Dei-chan murio...snif ...snif T.T es todo.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, Arigatou por todos los reviews las quiero mucho, aquí les dejo el Cáp. 5 de mi fic espero que les guste y me regalen sus opiniones en un review…de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

_**regalenme unos review plis---- recuerdos**_

_regalenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

regalenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

- Y así esta la situación señoritas, si van a seguir tratando de conseguir el trabajo la fecha de la elección se ha alargado a 1 mes, debido al accidente de Sasuke- expreso Itachi serio.

- Pero como esta Sasuke- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Sasuke-kun esta bien cierto- dijo la rubia.

- Aun no reacciona pero esta en buenas manos- respondió recordando que había dejado a su hermano con Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dos semanas después….**

Aunque pareciera extraño Sasuke aun no había reaccionado, Sakura, Itachi y los demás se habían preocupado pero el doctor les había explicado que podía ser normal luego del accidente, Sakura e Itachi se habían turnado para ver quien cuidaba a Sasuke cada día de noche, mientras que…

- Pero porque la nerdita es la única que puede cuidar a Sasuke- Reclamo la Remolacha peliteñida.

Itachi la miro- _esta mujer es tan insoportable_- se dijo mentalmente- es la única que esta estudiando medicina que yo sepa! o que podrías hacer tu si el se despierta profesora de niños especiales- termino con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Que pesado- resoplo enojada- no es justo- pateo con fuerza el piso la pelirroja

- Deja ya de Joder y de comportarte como tonta cuatro visión- le dijo la Yamanaka dándose la vuelta , pensó en algo y se detuvo, volvió la vista a la zanahoria y le dijo- Ah pero si tonta ya eres, lo siento se me había olvidado- sonrió , se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo.

Mientras que a la pelirroja se le había hinchado una vena en la sien- regresa aquí y dímelo en la cara barbie bitch- fue tras la rubia a seguramente iniciar una pelea como de costumbre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados, se sentía mareado y con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, se quejo levemente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, inspecciono el lugar y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, recordó lo que antes le había sucedido mientras sentimientos de amargura y tristeza se apoderaban de su interior rememoro lo que le causaba ese dolor y a su mente llego la imagen de la chica ojiverde a punto de ser besada por su hermano mayor- Tsk- bufo molesto paso su vista al lado contrario de donde antes miraba y se dio cuenta que una linda chica pelirosa estaba en la silla junto a su cama, la parte superior de su cuerpo descansando sobre las piernas de el, mientras dormía con una expresión pacifica y casi imperturbable, el la miro por unos segundos, por un momento se había sorprendido y luego sonrió porque el simple hecho que ella estuviera allí con el.

- Sakura- salio de sus labios audible minimamente pero eso vasto para que la chica se despertara.

Sakura se restregó un poco los ojos y bostezo- hum me quede dormida- miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era de día aun mas por los suaves rayos de sol que se infiltraban por la ventana aun ajena al hecho de que Sasuke estaba despierto- Sasuke-kun cuando te vas a despertar- dijo tristemente.

Aquello le pareció a Sasuke tan tierno- Sakura- le hablo para que se diera cuenta que estaba despierto.

Al escuchar su vos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, volvió la vista y lo vio mirándola, reacciono instintivamente abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes- Sasuke-kun-

- Hmp!- dijo nada mas Sasuke correspondiendo al abrazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que el medico reviso a Sasuke le dio de alta pero le dijo que debía descansar aun en su casa unos días por los mayugones que había recibido al ser golpeado por el auto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana después………**

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, el estaba sentado en la cama a regañadientes ya que para el eso era una perdida de tiempo mas aun si ya había pasado una semana de que le habían dado de alta, estaba arto, el ya se sentía bien.

- Sasuke-kun- le llamo

- Sakura- sin saber porque sonrió, no la había visto mucho en toda esa semana ya que la rubia y la pelirroja se la habían pasado atendiéndole y peleándose por quien lo cuidaba mejor- que bueno que viniste cuando reiniciamos las clases- ya había aceptado que debía seguir con las clases no había tocado el tema hasta ahora, aunque creía que ella iba a aceptar cuando el se lo informara.

- No he venido a eso- Sakura estaba seria- solo vengo- tomo un respiro- necesito decirte algo.

- Te escucho- se sentía un poco extraño por la actitud de Sakura, no entendia del porque su comportamiento pero estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

- Vine porque- tomo aire de nuevo – vengo a despedirme.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- porque?- apenas pudo decir.

- Se que mi desempeño ha sido patético y que por ello te negabas a recibirme antes del accidente también por otros motivos- no quiso detallar el asunto aunque ambos sabían de que estaba hablando- yo creo que ya te he causado suficientes problemas- mantenía la mirada fija en el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- además así la tienes mas fácil solo con dos tutoras- levanto de repente la mirada y sonrió- asimismo recuerda que eres súper inteligente y que vas a hacer lo que te parezca mas conveniente- lo miro aun sonriente- échale ganas, gracias por todo- se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo sin querer un gota callo al piso abrió la puerta y salio tras ella.

Lo había dejado en blanco, no había podido pronunciar ninguna palabra, el no quería que ella se fuera, el quería que se quedara pero sin saber porque no había podido ni siquiera reaccionar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y ya esta decidido princesa- pregunto Itachi.

- Si gomen- hizo una reverencia- pero mis clases no han sido de gran ayuda y mi desempeño ha sido un poco patético- sonrió triste- además a Sasuke-kun no le agrado y lo mejor es que me vaya.

- Yo no pienso que tu desempeño sea patético, Sasuke es un idiota- suspiro mientras se acercaba a Sakura y tomaba entre sus manos la carita de ella.

Al principio el precipitado comportamiento de Itachi la sorprendió y la había hecho sonrojarse mas aun cuando el unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso.

- Itachi-san- dijo como pudo mientras el la besaba

- No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes- expreso el moreno de coleta mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

- No- negó con la cabeza la pelirosa- Arigatou por todo Itachi-san- se iba a dar la vuelta pero el la tomo del brazo.

- Espera- ella lo miro e Itachi le dijo- Deidara me contó de la beca, se que esta por concluir y que necesitas mas que nunca el trabajo-

Sakura sonrió soltándose del moreno- no importa, pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Pero..?- trato de decir el moreno pero no pudo continuar porque esta ves Sakura se había aproximado a el y deposito sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sakura se separo sonrojada y le dijo- De verdad gracias Itachi-san, eres una gran persona- se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que no sirve para esto, pobre niña patética no te alegra Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja.

Sasuke no contesto.

- Bueno ahora solo falta que se de por vencida la rubia y entienda que solo una gran profesora como yo esta apta para tutorear a un joven de preparatoria- se rió la Zanahoria.

Sasuke la miro enojado.

- Necesitas algo Sasuke- pregunto sonrojada la ojiroja.

- _Que te largues y la patética me pareces tú_- quería decirle pero se encontraba de muy mal humor para aguantarla- Quiero Agua- le dijo simplemente el moreno.

- Ya te la traigo- expreso la chica de gafas levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y eso es todo- pregunto la rubia- estas segura?

- Si – sonrió triste- que tengas mucha suerte Ino, nos veremos luego- se despidió de su amiga.

- Cuídate Sakura- dijo un poco preocupada- no le pedirás a Itachi-san que te acompañe a tu casa.

- No quiero causarle mas problemas- respondió la pelirosa- además quiero caminar un poco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la pelirroja regreso al cuarto de Sasuke, el ya no estaba en la cama.

- Sasuke donde estas?- pregunto la ojiroja y se dio cuenta que el no estaba por todo el cuarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba caminado alrededor de 10 minutos ya se había alejado bastante de la casa de los Uchiha, sin siquiera proponérselo las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había salido de la casa tenia que encontrarla, le habían dicho las muchachas de servicio que no hacia mucho que Sakura había salido y que según se había ido caminando, ella no podía haber ido muy lejos, aun podía detenerla.

Cuando cruzo la esquina, la vio iba caminado con su pequeña maleta, mientras a sus rosas cabellos sueltos los mecía el viento, parecía un ángel ; la imaginaba de frente con sus ojos verdes jade mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa en la cara- Woah- era como un sueño, no lo pensó mas y fue tras ella.

- Sakura- le grito mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

Al oír su vos se quedo estática – no puede ser posible- se dijo así misma- siguió caminando

- Sakura, espera – repitió otra vez el moreno

Escuchar de nuevo su nombre la hizo detenerse y volver la vista hacia atrás y lo vio venia tras ella con un semi sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Cuando la alcanzo la tomo repentinamente de la cintura, ella soltó su maleta que cayo al suelo, mientras el la alzaba y giro con ella, la bajo y le dijo- Te encontré-

Y Sakura sonrió- Sasuke-kun, que haces, seguro estas bien- pregunto preocupada

- Estoy bien- la miro fijamente a los ojos- No quiero que te vayas- expreso mientras se inclinaba para poder besarla, no lo iba a negar más, al menos no así mismo.

Cuando poso sus labios sobre los de ella, de inmediato supo que no podía escapar, esos labios que solo tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlos la vez que había caído accidentalmente sobre ella, ahora se sentía libre de hacerlo, la deseaba, le encantaba y quería besarla hasta el cansancio, Sakura le lamió el labio inferior y coloco sus manos sobre su cuello, Sasuke gimió por el contacto y el acto cometido por ella y cuando el beso se torno apasionado, sin querer sus manos se dirigieron de su cintura para abajo acariciando cada vez mas profundamente y acercándola a el hasta hacerla aplastarse contra su cuerpo.

- Ejem- dijo una vos- si van a seguir con este espectáculo me voy a tener que ver en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlos.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron sonrojados y respirando desigualmente y miraron hacia la vos que resultaba ser evidentemente un policía.

Sakura inmediatamente reacciono- Yo…etto….señor policía….ehhh- estaba tan nerviosa nunca nadie la había besado como lo había hecho Sasuke, sumando lo que estaban haciendo hasta hace un momento frente a la vía publica y el policía recordándoselo no le ayudaba en nada.

- Hmp!- bufo molesto Sasuke, pero tenia que aceptar disculparse si no quería terminar en la cárcel con Sakura por actos inmorales en la vía publica- Lo sentimos- hizo una reverencia- no volverá a suceder- recogió la pequeña maleta de Sakura y la tomo de la mano y la llevo de nuevo a su casa donde no pensaba dejarla salir por ningún motivo.

- Yo…Sasuke-kun a donde vamos- pregunta la pelirosa.

- A mi casa- respondió el pelinegro.

- Demo Sasuke-kun ya renuncie...yo…- se soltó del agarre del moreno- además tu no me quieres como tu tutora, no se que pretendes, no se que te ocurre no estabas tras de Ino y a mi me besas por lo de li…- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el la había callado de un beso.

- Vamos a casa- determino el moreno tras besarla y la tomo de la mano de nuevo y se la llevo mientras ella iba abstraída por el nuevo inesperado beso que la dejo fuera de combate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al llegar a la casa de los Uchiha……..**

- Sasuke-kun donde estabas- pregunto preocupada Ino e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el no venia solo- Sakura- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

- Yo…bueno volví- sonrió un poco nerviosa la ojiverde mientras miraba el agarre de la mano de Sasuke y la suya que aun mantenían.

- Que hace la nerdita aquí de nuevo- se quejo la chica de anteojos.

- Hmp! No es asunto tuyo, es mi otra tutora y vamos a tener una clase ahora mismo así que espero que no se entrometan- dijo jalando a Sakura llevándola directo a su cuarto, dejando a la pelirroja y a la rubia con la boca abierta.

Itachi quien recién llegaba luego de escuchar el pequeño escándalo solamente sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada mas pasaron dentro de la habitación, Sasuke cerró la puerta y arrincono a Sakura contra la pared y la beso con total desenfreno.

- Sa…Sasuke……espera- trataba de decir Sakura entre el beso

-Shhhh- mientras la besaba ella no se negó al contrario correspondió de igual manera, Sasuke aprovecho el momento e inmediatamente introdujo su lengua en la calida cavidad de ella, se besaron hasta el éxtasis Sakura había trenzado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke mientras las manos de el se dirigieron a los botones de su blusa y los desabotonaba uno a uno, Sakura gimió cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén, Sasuke la apretó contra si haciéndole sentir lo que ella le había provocado tan rápido y con un simple beso, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir cierta parte de Sasuke contra su cadera, ella nunca había estado apretada contra un hombre completamente excitado; cuando Sasuke paso sus manos a su espalda y estaba apunto de desabotonar el sostén.

Sakura reacciono de repente y se aparto de el deshaciendo el beso- Sasuke Uchiha- lo miro un poco enfadada, respirando entrecortadamente.

-_ Y con lo sexy que se ve enfadada_- pensó el pelinegro, nunca la había visto así y descubrió que le encantaba verla con el ceño fruncido, las manos de el aun seguían en su espalda tratando de desabotonar aquella molesta prenda.

La chica ojiverde prosiguió - Sasuke si estas haciendo esto por el libro que viste déjame decirte que…-

Pero se vio interrumpida por la risa inesperada de Sasuke.

- De que te estas riendo. Que te parece tan divertido?- trato de apartar las manos de el de su espalda y apartarlo de ella, estaba molesta y desconcertada.

El había alzado una ceja y la miraba divertido- que piensas que nada mas hago esto por lo del libro, estas loca- dijo enviándole una mirada seductora que solo Sasuke Uchiha podía hacer, aquello la dejo nockeada por un momento, instante que aprovecho Sasuke para desabrochar el sostén de Sakura.

Ella reacciono cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus pechos, gimió levemente ante el contacto, lo miro a la cara y vio pintado el deseo en los ojos de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa.

Sasuke en respuesta la beso y apretó suavemente sus pechos.

- Sasuke-kun- llamo de nuevo la pelirosa entre el beso.

- Hum- respondió Sasuke.

- Quiero tocarte- admitió mientras sus manos se dirigían a la camisa y con la ayuda de el se deshizo de ella.

Sasuke la beso de nuevo y al acercarse a ella y con el simple contacto de sus pechos contra el suyo, gimió en su boca y la apretó mas fuerte contra la pared y el- Sakura- le llamo una vez que deshizo el beso y sus labios se dirigieron al blanco cuello de ella- eres deliciosa, sabes tan dulce- le decía entrecortadamente el moreno, Mientras sus traviesas manos se dirigieron inmediatamente a sus piernas, iba a levantar su falda, quería tocarla mas profundamente y Sakura descubrió que ella quería ser tocada profundamente se sentía mojada y excitada, la cercanía y actos de Sasuke le provocaban todo eso, había leído algo en libros y tampoco es que fuera tonta, pero nunca lo había experimentado pues su único novio había sido Deidara, pero el la respetaba tanto que nunca se atrevió a tocarla de mas, todo lo contrario de Sasuke, que la estaba tocando como nadie ni siquiera era su novio, era cierto que sentía algo tremendamente grande en su corazón y que estupidamente se había enamorado de el, pero no sabia si el estaba simplemente jugando con ella.

- Sasuke espera - trato de apartarlo cuando de pronto sintió como le separaba las piernas levemente y una de sus manos se colaba dentro de su pant y se aventuraba en su calido interior, se sonrojo irremediablemente- ahhh Sasuke- al principio había sido algo incomoda la sensación de sus dedos en aquel lugar, pero el siguió moviendo sus dedos contra aquel lugar tan sensible que albergaba entre sus piernas, Sakura cerro los ojos, mientras mantenía su sonrojo y de su boca los mas exquisitos gemidos salían.

- Sakura mírame- le dijo Sasuke mirándola extasiado por sus inocentes reacciones, ella lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo el Tenía unos ojos que ella no había visto jamás, el de verdad la deseaba.

Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron y frotaron, Sakura sintió un hormigueo que le recorría toda su piel, de la cabeza a los pies, sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzar algo, lo sabia, sentia que pronto alcanzaría el cielo y cuando la hora llego, Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se acerco a su boca para besarlo, lo beso con ansias como queriendo hacerlo sentir lo mismo que el le había provocado, si eso había sentido solo con sus dedos se moría por saber que seria tenerlo dentro de ella, sus manos se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón pero el la detuvo.

- Sa…Sakura espérate- dijo un poco entrecortadamente.

- Que sucede Sasuke-kun…te dije que quiero tocarte- dijo con anhelo la pelirosa.

- No- se rió inconcientemente- si me tocas no podré contenerme

- eso es lo que quiero- le susurro la pelirosa- acercándolo a ella tentándolo con sus besos, el le había despertado algo que no podía explicar pero se sentía sensual sumamente provocativa y quería experimentar con Sasuke lo que nunca antes había experimentado.

- No- se separo de ella reaccionando- _pensara que soy un cerdo, patán y pervertido_- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro-_mas de lo que ya_- se lamento- _Como he podido hacerle esto a ella_- negó con la cabeza mientras le arreglaba la falda- yo me aventure contigo- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- tu no eres de esas chicas y yo te he obligado a…..- se agacho para tomar su camisa que estaba en el suelo- lo lamento- dijo saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

**Regálenme sus opiniones onegai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, primero que todo arigatou por todas los reviews mandadas las quiero mucho, hikaru-hyuuga tomare muy en cuenta tu comentario en el siguiente capitulo ok y de antemano gracias por leer mi fic y espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.**

**Comentario: "Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun" 23/07/2007  
**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi súper amiguis "Sussy-chan" espero que te guste **

**Advertencia: LEMMON.**

**Aclaración: Pein es el nombre del líder de Akatsuki en la serie y Aoi-chan es el nombre que le han dado temporalmente a la chica Akatsuki de quien aun se desconoce su nombre.**

_**Regálenme unos review plis---- recuerdos**_

_Regálenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

Regálenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la cena, ninguno de los dos había bajado a comer, cosa que no extraño a nadie y lo atribuían a todas las emociones de ese día.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente…**

Sakura iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando intempestivamente alguien la tomo del brazo- pero que?...Sasuke-kun? Que sucede- aparto la mirada sonrojada por la cercanía del moreno y lo que el día anterior había sucedido.

- Yo…- aparto la mirada- quiero disculparme por lo que paso ayer- la miro a los ojos- no quería que pensaras….- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sakura había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios .

- No te preocupes- le sonrió sonrojada- lo entiendo-lo aparto un poco indiferente y se iba a marchar cuando el la tomo de nuevo del brazo.

- Espera- la miro directo a los ojos- no estés así

- así como – respondió ella devolviéndole también la mirada.

Sasuke la tomo del mentón- así como estas, no quiero que cambies conmigo- volvió la vista hacia un lado puesto que no podía soportar mucho su verde mirada – no estés así por favor- la soltó ya que no sabia que podía hacerle teniéndola tan cerca, era demasiada tentación.

- Sasuke- lo llamo, Sasuke la miro y se dio cuenta que ella estaba sonriendo, se acerco a su cara y deposito un beso en su mejilla, le sonrió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta- te dije que lo entiendo- mientras caminaba dejando a Sasuke confundido por su comportamiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada mas bajo las escaleras se le colgaron del brazo Ino y Karin, el les miro molesto pero ellas no lo soltaron.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun, como dormiste- pregunto la rubia.

- Porque no bajaste a cenar anoche- expreso la pelirroja.

- Hmp! Porque no quería- dijo simplemente el moreno, mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados irónicamente pero ellas no hacían más que sonreír.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se dio cuenta de la mirada enojada que le enviaba Sakura por el comportamiento de la rubia y la pelirroja, las vio primero a ellas, luego paso su vista hacia Sasuke unos segundos y luego volvió la vista a otra parte indiferente.

- _Esta celosa_- pensó Sasuke y sin querer una semi sonrisa se formo en su cara, mientras se safaba del agarre de ambas chicas.

- Sasuke se va a sentar conmigo- grito la pelirroja.

- Ya quisieras bruja cuatro ojos- espeto la ojiazul- el se sentara a mi lado-

- Es lo que tú dices Barbie pelo de elote- expreso la pelirroja.

El moreno camino hacia donde Sakura para sentarse a su lado cuando de repente su odioso hermano mayor apareció por la puerta, saludo y luego se dirigió a donde la ojiverde le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió-_ Maldito_- pensó el pelinegro, cuando de pronto sintió como la rubia y la pelirroja lo jalaban y lo llevaban al lado contrario de donde estaba Sakura para que se sentara con ellas.

Mientras el desayuno se llevaba a cabo sonó el timbre de la casa, un momento después apareció el mayordomo de la casa .

- Disculpen la interrupción- anuncio – pero buscan a la señorita Sakura Haruno.

- A mi- se levanto algo extrañada la pelirosa, el mayordomo asintió, la ojiverde dejo su plato y se dirigió a la salida- con permiso- se despidió de los que aun estaban comiendo.

Itachi se levanto igualmente y fue tras ella- espera Sakura voy contigo- la pelirosa volvió la vista al moreno de coleta y asintió.

Sasuke se molesto el quería ir con ella no le agradaba para nada que su hermano estuviera cerca de la chica ojiverde, mas bien de "su chica", se iba a levantar pero la pelirroja lo jalo.

- Sasuke es de mala educación levantarse de la mesa si aun hay personas comiendo- dijo un poco molesta la remolacha, ya que sabia porque Sasuke se quería retirar también.

- Déjalo en paz- expreso la rubia.

- Tu cállate muñequita de plástico- le respondió la rubia.

El moreno solo bufo molesto pero siguió desayunando, esperando que las cacatúas terminaran rápido para saber quien había ido a buscar a su pelirosa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llego a la sala acompañada de Itachi, un joven de cabello anaranjado de espaldas le esperaba.

Sakura lo miro bien y se dio cuenta que- Pein?- dijo un poco sorprendida- Pein eres tu- el pelianaranjado volvió la vista a la ojiverde y le sonrió.

- Sakura cuanto tiempo, como haz crecido- se acerco a ella e inmediatamente la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Como me encontraste- pregunto sonriente la pelirosa manteniendo el abrazo con el chico de cabello naranja.

- Tu mamá me dijo que estabas trabajando y me dio la dirección- le respondió Pein.

- Genial, estoy feliz que hayas venido- dijo la ojiverde.

Itachi se les quedo mirando algo extrañado por el comportamiento del supuesto amigo de la pelirosa y la chica ojiverde y mas por el aspecto de este chico de cabello naranja pues llevaba muchos Piercing en la nariz y en las orejas, no podía creer que la "Sakura" que el conocía tuviera amigos así, estaba bien que antes hubiera andado con el loco artista de Deidara pero nada superaba al pelianaranjado que tenia enfrente.

Sakura se separo de Pein y se dirigió a Itachi- Itachi-san te presento a mi primo Pein- sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.

El pelianaranjado sonrió igualmente mientras le daba la mano a Itachi- mucho gusto.-

El moreno de coleta extendió también la mano para saludarlo igualmente- Si mucho gusto-

- Pein, donde esta Aoi-chan- pregunto Sakura anhelante- la trajiste cierto-

- Si, si la traje- le respondió, inmediatamente Sakura se le tiro encima de nuevo y lo abrazo.

- Kyaaaa! Pein, arigatou tenia tantas ganas de ver a Aoi-chan- expreso contentísima la ojiverde.

- Aoi? – pregunto curioso el moreno de coleta.

- Es la novia de Pein-kun- dijo sonriente la pelirosa- mi ne-chan-

-Ahora me dices con el " kun" no molestes Sakura – le dijo a la pelirosa luego volvió la vista a Itachi- vine a buscar a Sakura y quería saber si me la puedo llevar un rato, claro si no hay inconveniente con su trabajo-

- No hay problema- expreso Itachi al mirar la cara de emoción de Sakura por salir y ver a su amiga/prima.

- De verdad Itachi-san, pero y Sasuke-kun no se enfadara por esto- manifestó la chica ojiverde.

- Yo hablo con el , no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa que se sonrojo al instante y asintió, luego se despidió de el junto con Pein y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ya había terminado su desayuno mientras las cacatúas seguían peleando, se levanto y salio de allí, al pasar a la sala se encontró con Itachi que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

- Y Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Se fue con un chico- argumento el pelinegro de coleta.

- Como que se fue- Sasuke se había alterado un poco- y con un "chico"- declaro molesto el pelinegro- tiene un trabajo que hacer- mientras apretaba el puño.

- Vamos Sasuke-chan no te enfades, de todas maneras no es nada tuyo ni mucho menos tu esclava, ella puede darte la clase mas tarde igual que ayer- alego el moreno de coleta.

- Hmp!- Sasuke se iba a dar la vuelta pero la vos de Itachi lo hizo detenerse.

- Porque si estas tan molesto no vas y le dices lo que piensas a Sakura, se acaba de ir, seguro la alcanzas- objeto Itachi muy tranquilo.

Sasuke salio hecho una fiera, abrió rápidamente la puerta y apenas pudo ver a la chica a punto de subirse en una motocicleta con un chico pelianarajado que se estaba poniendo el casco.

- Sakura- la llamo desde la puerta

La pelirosa a punto ponerse el casco, cuando escucho su vos, volvió la vista al pelinegro- Sasuke- se despidió con una sonrisa- ya vuelvo- se termino de colocar el casco y se subió en la moto junto al chico que la conducía lo abrazo para agarrarse a el , el arranco la moto y partieron.

A todo esto Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar no había visto muy bien al chico con el que Sakura se había ido pero con solo la pinta de delincuente que traía se daba una idea, bufo molesto tenia ganas de golpear a alguien, no le había gustado nada que la chica pelirosa saliera con nadie mas que con el- Maldición- dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared.

- Huy pero que enojado- expreso burlonamente el moreno de coleta quien aparecía para ver la escenita que estaba montando Sasuke.

- Cállate- replico el pelinegro.

Itachi lo miro de soslayo aun sonriendo- es muy hermosa- Sasuke lo miro completamente enojado- hey…hey no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa que Sakura sea tan bonita y que tengas mucha competencia- dicho esto se retiro dejando solo a Sasuke con su enojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luego de un rato………**

- Aoi-chan- la pelirosa abrazaba a una chica de cabellos azules cortos y con una rosa que le ataba el cabello en un moño.

- Sakura- la chica peliazul sonrió mientras devolvía el abrazo de la pelirosa- como estas-

- Bien- respondió la ojiverde separándose un poco de ella- estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido- sonrió mas ampliamente- te extrañe mucho-

- Yo también te extrañe- la chica de cabellos azules la abrazo de nuevo- por eso le pedí a Pein que viniéramos- dijo mirando al chico de cabello naranja quien le sonrió.

- Cuanto tiempo se van a quedar- pregunto la pelirosa a ambos.

- Dos semanas- respondió Pein

- Tan poquito- dijo un poco triste la ojiverde- pero bueno no importa- les miro sonriente- lo importante es que están aquí.

- Sakura hay algo que queremos decirte- expreso Aoi tomando de la mano a Pein mientras Sakura esperaba expectante- Pein y yo nos vamos a casar- sonrió mientras Pein la abrazaba.

- Kawaii de verdad- la pelirosa se aproximo para abrazar a ambos- me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora eh!-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…..**

- Te sucede algo Sakura- pregunto un poco intrigada Aoi .

- Estoy enamorada- respondió la pelirosa suspirando algo triste.

- Eso es genial- sonrió Aoi- pero que te sucede porque estas así-

- Es que no se apenas hace 3 semanas y días que lo conocí, es muy rápido- replico la pelirosa.

- Vamos, no estés así- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- recuerda que solo se necesita una mirada para gustarse, una hora para enamorarse y toda la vida para amarse- volvió a sonreír la peliazul.

Sakura le miro algo desconcertada pero luego sonrió y se abrazo a ella- arigatou Aoi-chan, pero sabes no se si el siente lo mismo-

- Porque lo dices- pregunto Aoi, mientras Sakura le relataba todo lo que había sucedido antes.

- que piensas- pregunto la ojiverde- crees al igual que yo que solo lo hace porque tiene miedo o no quiere tratarme así tan rápido-

- Yo creo que realmente le importas y es por eso que quiere ir despacio contigo y contando con lo que me haz contado de el supongo que le ha de costar un poco expresar lo que siente- argumento la peliazul.

- Y que puedo hacer, yo lo amo, no quiero esperar, siento aquí dentro- se toco el pecho en el lugar donde estaba su corazón- que lo necesito ya-

- No te estarás apresurando- dijo Aoi un poco preocupada- de verdad estas segura-

- Mas segura que nunca- expreso la pelirosa.

- Bien entonces tengo una idea- sonrió la peliazul mientras Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por la tarde…………**

Sakura se despidió de Pein e iba a tocar el timbre para poder entrar en la casa cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con un Sasuke completamente enojado.

- Sasu…Sasuke-kun- dijo un poco asustada la pelirosa por la cara del moreno.

- Ya era hora que llegaras- declaro molesto el moreno- te he estado esperando desde la mañana-

- No fuiste a la escuela- expreso preocupada Sakura.

- NO!- dijo simplemente el pelinegro, la tomo del brazo un poco bruscamente- quien era ese tipo- espeto enojadísimo Sasuke.

- Sasuke que te pasa- pregunto la pelirosa.

- Tsk!- la soltó y se dio la vuelta.

- Porque estas tan molesto- dijo la ojiverde deteniéndolo.

- No es asunto tuyo- trato de safarse del agarre de la pelirosa.

- Sasuke, era mi primo, no te pongas así- expreso Sakura.

- Ja! Primo!- menciono el moreno con ironía.

- Si mi primo y si tanto te molesta porque no me dices directo en la cara que estas celoso- lo soltó de repente y se fue dejándolo solo.

- Hmp!- el también se iba a ir de allí cuando de pronto apareció de nuevo su malvado hermano para fastidiarle la vida, el quiso pasar de largo pero sus palabras lo detuvieron igual que en la mañana.

- Si sigues así te la voy a bajar- dijo el pelinegro de coleta y luego se marcho

- Estupido- replico Sasuke al viento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana después…**

Sasuke aun estaba molesto con Sakura por lo de su primo, así que solo le hablaba cuando era necesario por la clase, aunque no se podía concentrar siempre con ella, pero hacia lo que fuera para que ella no se diera cuenta que se moría por hacer las pases con ella…

- Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa.

- Hum- respondió el pelinegro distraído.

- Sasuke no me estas poniendo atención de nuevo- replico la ojiverde

- No es tu asunto- expreso el moreno.

- Sasuke?- dijo de nuevo Sakura.

- Que?- manifestó molesto el pelinegro mirándola directamente a la cara.

- Aun estas molesto- pregunto la ojiverde mirándolo con ternura- eh! Sasuke-kun- se acerco a su cara, el moreno se empezó a sentir nervioso.

- Yo….Hmp!- dijo apenas Sasuke.

- Era mi primo- expreso la pelirosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba fijamente los labios de Sasuke.

- Si- alego Sasuke como en un trance.

- Ya no estas enojadito entonces- Sakura se acerco mucho a su cara y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, se abrió la puerta de golpe apareciendo por ella la pelirroja y la rubia sonriendo, Se separaron rápidamente, Sakura sonrojada y Sasuke molesto por la interrupción.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo la rubia alegremente – Itachi-san nos contó que mañana es tu cumpleaños te organizare una súper fiesta-

- La que le va a organizar la fiesta seré yo anoréxica peliteñida- replico la zanahoria.

- Ja! En tus sueños Zanahoria Remolacha- se defendió la rubia.

- Hmp!- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Esto…bueno hasta aquí llego la clase de hoy Sasuke-kun, nos vemos- se despidió así sin nada mas la pelirosa

-pero…- expreso el moreno- Rayos- se levanto también dejando solas a las otras chicas que seguían peleándose.

El día paso sin mas , no pudo hablar con Sakura ya que ella había ido a la universidad y el se lamentaba de no haber podido arreglarse con ella y con las ganas que tenia de besarla y de tocarla pero se había prometido así mismo desde hacia días que no se apresuraría con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente….**

Toda la mañana la rubia y la pelirroja lo habían tenido de aquí para allá preguntándole si estaba bien todo lo que habían escogido para su fiesta, el no quería pero Itachi lo había estado molestando que era su fiesta y que debía ir con ellas, mientras el muy gañan se quedaba platicando todo el rato con la pelirosa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por la tarde…**

Ahora se encontraba con ella, tomando una clase, la sentía extraña, ella no lo había felicitado no le había dicho nada mas que lo que correspondía con las materias y el se sentía muy mal quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabia que lo detenía………..

- Sasuke- llamo ella mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y el se puso un poco nervioso.

- Ssss…si- dijo el pelinegro

- yo Sasuke….yo quiero- mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a la cara de el haciendo amagos de besarlo, el se sonrojo imperceptiblemente- Sasuke quiero que hagamos las pases si- le sonrió- por favor solo era mi primo-

- Sakura- se aclaro la garganta- vamos a cambiar de materia para estudiar que dices- cambio de tema, trato de sonreír y parecer que no le afectaba la cercanía de ella.

- Si tienes razón- se separo un poco de el y el se maldecía no sabia porque la alejaba si la deseaba tanto y quería arreglarse con ella pero talvez era el miedo a tratarla como un patán siendo ella tan linda e inocente, además ya se había fijado en como la trataba su hermano y no quería que el se la bajara como le había dicho, porque el solo la quería a ella para el, la verdad era que ya ni estaba enojado ni nada por lo del primo.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba y meditaba el porque hacia todo eso, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba besando, ella cerro los ojos y el también mientras apasionaba el beso, se iba a separar de ella cuando Súbitamente Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y lo beso de nuevo, Sasuke le correspondió profundizando el beso, no se iba a negar si besar sus labios era una adicción para el.

La cercanía de su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada a su autocontrol, no sabia porque pero aunque le sorprendía la actitud de Sakura la sentía tan excitante y la deseaba mucho mas de lo imaginable, aquel sentimiento que lo llenaba por dentro provocándole por primera vez una extraña calidez que amenazaba con hacer que su corazón saliera de su pecho por cada acción cometida por la pelirosa dominaba todos sus sentidos.

Se separo un poco de ella- Sakura no...no me hagas esto- decía el moreno respirando agitadamente sintiendo como poco a poco se le iba formando una súbita erección.

- No quiero que estés enojadito con migo- expreso Sakura Mientras luchaba con los botones de su camisa y le besaba el cuello- humm Sasuke eres tan lindo- decía la pelirosa que seguía repartiendo besos por todo el cuello de Sasuke mientras el cerraba los ojos y empezó a tocarla irremediablemente, no quería hacerlo así el quería tratarla como creía que ella se lo merecía por eso no quería ir rápido pero sus manos no parecían estar de acuerdo con su cabeza ya que se dirigieron hacia sus piernas para acariciarlas cada vez mas profundamente.

De un momento a otro Sakura soltó los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y separo su boca de su cuello, puso las manos sobre su blusa y se la quito de un tirón revelando que no traía sujetador y sus pechos blancos y suaves quedaron al descubierto y meneo sensualmente el cabello, a Sasuke se le seco la boca, si alguna vez hubiera tenido una fantasía erótica como esa no se comparaba siquiera con la que tenia frente a sus ojos , tomo de la cara a Sakura para acercarla hacia si, la beso con ansias y pasión hasta el limite, ella trenzo sus brazos contra su cuello y se apretó a el, al sentir sus pechos contra el suyo sintió ganas de arrancarle aquella falda que ella llevaba puesta, de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, de saborear sus jugosos pechos, de poseerla, de hacerla suya.

Se aparto de su boca y comenzó a besar con desesperación su cuello y a apretar suavemente sus pechos frotando, acariciando, pellizcando con delicadeza, Sakura soltó un gemido y el decidió que era hora de probarlos se veían exquisitos y el los ansiaba saborear.

Poso su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones y este se irguió ante sus caricias mientras al otro pecho lo apretaba con su mano, Sakura suspiraba y cerraba los ojos mientras Sasuke se deleitaba con sus pechos lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron de nuevo de su cintura para abajo acariciando cada vez mas profundamente, se besaron con mas ardor y pasión, Sakura comenzó a gemir cada vez mas agitada y Sasuke sin saber como se aparto de su boca súbitamente con la respiración entrecortada y jadeante.

-Sasuke que sucede?- pregunto la ojiverde.

- Basta….no me hagas esto…Sakura- respondió el pelinegro- si seguimos así voy a tener que tomarte y yo….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella lo había besado de nuevo- me encantas….eres tan linda y tan sexy- decía el Uchiha entre el beso

- de verdad- decía Sakura mientras acariciaba con su lengua el labio inferior de Sasuke incitándolo a seguir, excitándolo al limite mientras frotaba sus pechos contra el de el, Sasuke gimió en su boca y la acerco mas a el.

Las manos de Sakura mientras recorrían la espalda de Sasuke – Sasuke….Sasuke- lo llamaba, el la miro esperando expectante- …quiero tocarte- sus manos dejaron su espalda, se aparto un poco y comenzó tocar con impaciencia aquella parte de Sasuke que aun no había tocado.

- No…Sakura…no ..por favor- le rogaba Sasuke mientras intentaba apartar sus manos- espera…yo no ….yo no quiero irrespetarte y mucho menos lastimarte-

Sakura lo beso- pero…pero yo quiero esto al igual que tu también lo quieres…déjame….quiero…quiero hacerlo..- desabrocho con cuidado el botón de su pantalón- ayúdame- le susurro al oído – yo quiero………saber como es…como se siente-

Ella era tan distinta de las demás, tan inocente y a la vez tan sexy que el sintió deseos de mandar al diablo todo lo que había decidido y como en un trance asintió – esta bien- no podía decirle que no, además el se moría de ganas porque ella lo hiciera.

Sakura se coló por su bóxer, apartándolo para poder sacar aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de su amado.

Sasuke Se moría de ganas de poseer a Sakura en ese mismo instante, apretó los dientes al momento en que sintió como sus dedos se aventuraban sobre su miembro, acariciando, tocando y apretando con curiosidad aquella extremidad tan suave – Esta tan caliente- le dio un apretón mientras Sasuke volvía la vista a un lado apretando los dientes.- Sasuke- pregunto extrañada la pelirosa- que sucede-

- Na…..nada- apenas y podía hablar.

- En serio- lamió sin piedad su mejilla.

- Me estas matando, Sakura – tomo las manos de Sakura entre las de el, mientras ella lo miraba- esta vez es mi turno- los toqueteos de Sakura lo habían hecho perder la poca cordura que había estado manteniendo esos días.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente una vez que sintió como los dedos de Sasuke se colaban por su panty y se introducían en su calido y húmedo interior, Cerro los ojos mientras sus mejillas acaloradas amenazaban con prenderse de un rojo profundo, Sasuke la beso ardiente y exigentemente como si el solo hecho de probar sus labios aliviara la mezcla de sensaciones que brotaban en su interior, acaricio y froto mientras sentía como Sakura se tensaba, se relajaba y se recostaba sobre su hombro respirando entrecortadamente.

- Sasuke- levanto la cabeza de su hombro.

- hum?- respondió Sasuke temblando al punto de la locura.

- Sasuke hazme el amor- lo beso mientras se colocaba sobre el miembro de Sasuke.

- Sakura…yo….- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella se acerco a su boca con necesidad mientras se apretaba aun mas contra el volviéndolo loco de deseo- te deseo, ya no puedo evitarlo mas-le aseguro entre el beso, mientras se encargaba de deshacerse de aquel molesto panty de ella que lo separaba de ella.

- Sasuke yo quiero que tu y yo….- musito la pelirosa.

- yo también quiero…..- mientras el sudor se colaba en su frente – pero no quiero lastimarte-

- Te quiero ahora- respondió la pelirosa completamente agitada, sonrojada y sudada.

Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla lentamente pero Sakura empujo hacia abajo, cerro los ojos y frunció el seño al ser presa del dolor al ser la primera vez en ser invadida tan íntimamente, una lagrima broto de sus verdes ojos pero decidida conteniendo la respiración permitió que Sasuke siguiera aventurándose en su interior; el moreno cerro los ojos completamente , el placer le nublaba las ideas, Sakura era demasiado preciosa y ahora estaba con ella, las sensaciones eran exquisitas y tan diferentes a las que hubiese experimentado antes, Sakura se acerco a su boca para poder besarlo, el tomo con sus manos su cintura y la ayudo con el movimiento del sube y baja mientras el alzaba su cadera para penetrarla mas profundamente, la temperatura corporal aumentaba, Sasuke y Sakura se sentían plenos y felices de tenerse embrujados en el hechizo de su amor, entonces los movimientos subieron de intensidad, unas cuantas acometidas mas y en una última estocada Sasuke le entregó de el hasta su último aliento, a lo que ella correspondió con un grito que se fue ahogando mientras se besaban desesperadamente.

Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura contra su pecho mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad mientras ella lo abrazaba con todo el amor que sentía por el.

Sasuke la apretó contra si fuertemente, aun estaba dentro de ella- Te hice daño- pregunto el moreno.

- No importa- sonrió- estar contigo era todo lo que yo quería- lo beso

Sasuke deshizo el beso- no debí de haberte tomado de esta manera, no a ti, fue tu primera vez y yo….- se lamentaba el pelinegro

- Acaso te arrepientes- pregunto la pelirosa con los ojos dilatados.

Sasuke al verlo tomo su carita entre sus manos- Nunca, me oyes nunca me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo, es solo que….- no sabia como explicarle.

- Será que me veo muy fea y es por eso que te sientes tan mal- dijo la ojiverde.

- Verte fea- repitió el pelinegro-estas loca! Pero si te ves hermosa, es solo que...- la miro- yo debería de haberme contenido, tú eres demasiado linda-

Ella en respuesta lo beso y luego agrego- la verdad me encanto todo lo que me hiciste- el moreno la miro sorprendido- pero ya en serio Que sucede Sasuke-kun, porque te sientes culpable- expreso la pelirosa

- Yo…no quiero- volteo la cara a un lado apenado- no quiero que pienses que solo esto quiero contigo- volvió la vista a ella para verla a los ojos- no quiero perderte.

- No me vas a perder- Sakura lo beso y lo abrazo fuertemente- Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun-

Y el sonrió, ya ni le importaba su fiesta ni que el mundo se acabara ese día porque había recibido el mejor regalo del mundo, tener a su Sakura entre sus brazos era lo mas maravilloso que podía haber tenido.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

**Regálenme unos reviews onegai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como están espero que súper bien , perdón por la demora, Rayos quize actualizar desde ayer pero FF no me dejo snif pero hoy ya pude , gracias por todos los reviews enviados y espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado:**

_Regálenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

Regálenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

La mantenía abrazada contra si, ella estaba tan quieta y relajada entre sus brazos poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos dejándose envolver por la serenidad del momento, sentía los brazos de Sasuke apretarla un poco contra el y un suave beso en la frente.

- Tienes sueño- pregunto Sasuke al percatarse que ella había cerrado los ojos.

- Estoy un poco cansada- admitió ella, quien aun se sentía un poco temblorosa a causa de las nuevas sensaciones recién experimentadas y cansada por efecto de la primera vez.

La paz y la tranquilidad del momento se vieron interrumpidas por los fuertes golpes en la puerta, Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir mas fuerte les habían encontrado y ellos acababan de…

- Sasuke- llamaban desde afuera-

- Sasuke-kun porque esta cerrado con llave- preguntaban.

Intempestivamente Sasuke alzo a Sakura rápidamente de su regazo mientras ella exclamaba un leve quejido al verse separada de su cuerpo tan sorpresivamente, Sasuke la coloco sentada a su lado, mientras el se abotonaba su camisa, con algo de nerviosismo.

- Sasuke-kun cálmate, esta cerrado- expreso la pelirosa con un pequeña sonrisa, mientras el la observo por un momento.

- Yo…es que…no quiero que…..- balbuceo el moreno ella solo asintió, mientras se levantaba algo temblorosa a buscar el resto de su ropa, el miro su pantalón para arreglárselo y se dio cuenta que aunque quisiera ocultar lo que había pasado no podría ya que un leve resto de sangre manchaba la tela, eran los restos de la inocencia que acababa de robar, detuvo todo movimiento y la observo mientras ella se colocaba la blusa, frunció el seño con tristeza- lo siento- exclamo el moreno.

Ella se detuvo y lo miro- porque te disculpas- artículo la chica de ojos verdes.

- Porque no me he medido y te he lastimado mucho- argumento mientras la veía.

Ella se acerco a el- pero ya lo hablamos si, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar- sonrió y el la miro sorprendido, por un momento se olvidaron completamente de los insistentes golpes en la puerta y se dedicaron a recorrerse con la mirada, hasta que...

- Sasuke porque no contestas- demando la chica de lentes tras la puerta

- Sakura porque tampoco lo haces tu- expreso la rubia de ojos azules.

- Como le estés haciendo algo a mi Sasuke, nerdita de cuarta no sabes de lo que soy capaz- declaro la pelirroja.

- Ya, si como no Karin peliteñida tu Sasuke ja! Ya veremos y deja de acusar a Sakura de esa manera brujilda zanahoria- le grito la rubia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras dentro de la habitación….**

- Yo no soy de nadie- objeto el moreno con una vena hinchada en la sien mientras Sakura sonrió con una gota en la frente.

- Voy a contestar- expreso Sakura, el pelinegro asintió, mientras ella hablo mas fuerte- Ino lo siento es que estamos resolviendo un examen y por eso estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta que estaban llamando-

**Fuera de la habitación…. **

- y porque esta con llave la puerta- pregunto la chica de ojos rojos.

**Dentro de la habitación….**

- Porque no queríamos que llegara gente impertinente a molestar- respondió el moreno.

**Fuera de la habitación…. **

- Nos abres Sasuke-kun es que queremos tu opinión para saber si compramos o no mas licor- manifestó la rubia.

**Dentro de la habitación….**

- _Licor ni que fuera un borracho_- era el pensamiento del pelinegro- Hmp! Y a mí que me importa -respondió sin más.

**Fuera de la habitación…. **

- Sasuke es tu fiesta, sal y ayúdanos- pidió la pelirroja sin ninguna cortesía.

**Dentro de la habitación….**

- Sasuke-kun que vamos a hacer, ellas no se van a ir hasta que salgas- manifestó la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No me importa no les vamos a abrir que toquen o griten hasta que se cansen- objeto el moreno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras fuera de la habitación….**

-Sasuke abre esa maldita puerta de una sola vez- grito Karin.

- Hey…hey pero que agresividad- dijo un moreno de coleta que recién llegaba- que es lo que sucede eh?

- Sasuke-kun esta adentro con Sakura y parece que no quiere abrir- expreso algo desanimada la rubia.

- Quien sabe que le este haciendo esa mujercita a mi Sasuke y es por eso que no abren- bufo molesta la chica de gafas.

- Ah si!- expreso algo distraído el pelinegro- _esta me la debes Sasuke_- se dijo a si mismo el moreno de coleta, pensando en como se la cobraría luego a su estupido hermano pequeño, rápidamente volvió la vista a las chicas con una sonrisa-Saben que señoritas que les parece si ustedes y yo nos vamos a tomar algo por allí- dijo mientras ponía un brazo a cada una de las chicas y se las llevaba arrastradas de allí.

- Pero …pero – trato de alegar la chica de ojos azules.

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte- manifestó la chica de gafas safandose del agarre del moreno de coleta – Si me voy quien sabe que le hará esa niñita a mi Sasuke-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos- _Maldición como es que era que su hermano era tan popular entre las mujeres ya ni el_- se decía a si mismo- Pues si hubieran querido acompañarme con gusto les hubiera contado lo que a Sasuke le gusta para que se lo regalaran pero bueno…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- 3, 2, 1……-

- Itachi-san- la pelirroja se colgó de su brazo sonriéndole se quito las gafas- te había comentado que tu compañía es tan……pero tan agradable- le dijo haciéndole ojitos.

Mientras la rubia la veía con los ojos entrecerrados- _Aprovechada_-dijo para si, pero al verlos alejarse corrió tras de ellos colgándose igualmente del brazo del Uchiha pues a ella también le interesaba y mucho saber que era lo que a Sasuke le gustaba, Itachi solo la miro a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonrojara mientras el alzo una ceja y siguieron caminando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Se fueron- pregunto la pelirosa al pelinegro que se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta.

- Parece que si- dijo un poco extrañado ya que no entendía que razones habría tenido Itachi para hacerle ese favor, pero bueno eso era lo de menos se dio la vuelta para mirar a su chica y la vio tan linda sentada sobre el sillón no se creía aun, que ahora fuera de el, se acerco a ella sentándose a su lado, la llamo- Sakura-

- Si –contesto esta con una sonrisa-dime Sasuke-kun….que es…..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el la beso y la tumbo sobre el sillón.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire se veían a los ojos- Sakura- expreso de nuevo Sasuke, mientras ella lo miraba con anhelo- Arigatou- y ella le sonrió, el se levanto y le dio la mano para que se levantara ella también y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…………**

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, apenas y había tomado un baño, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, abstraída del mundo mientras la cara de tonta en su cara podría ser prueba suficiente para darse cuenta lo que le sucedía, sin percatarse que alguien entraba a su habitación.

…..Sakura como es posible, aun no te haz arreglado- una vos le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volvió la vista para encontrarse con – Ino- manifestó con sorpresa la pelirosa

- Sakura por dios, es la fiesta de Sasuke-kun- la mirada se le ilumino al pronunciar su nombre y la pelirosa empezó a sentirse muy mal- no crees que me veo preciosa ah que si- expreso la rubia modelando el hermoso conjunto violeta extremadamente sexy que llevaba puesto- seguro Sasuke-kun hoy se enamora de mi y querrá toda la noche bailar conmigo, estoy tan emocionada- declaro la chica de ojos azules, mientras la chica ojiverde se sentía mas y mas culpable como le iba a decir a su mejor amiga que ella se había acostado con Sasuke.

- Ino – hablo la pelirosa y la rubia la miro- yo ….es…es que hay algo que quiero decirte-

La ojiazul la miro- Ah! Bueno eso ahorita no importa ya viste que hora es, si no te alistas rapido vas a llegar tarde a la fiesta Frentona- expuso la rubia

- Cerda la fiesta es aquí por dios- dijo la chica de ojos verdes a su amiga.

- Pues si pero si no te apuras no veras cuando aparezca Sasuke-kun- hizo una pausa- aunque bueno no importa lo que hagas nunca te veras mas bonita que yo, ya que siempre he sido mas linda que tu Fren-te-so-ta- manifestó Ino picando a Sakura.

- Cerda- dijo la pelirosa con una venita en la frente pero luego sin saber porque volvió su vista al espejo y bajo la mirada- tienes razón-expreso con algo de tristeza- _Y aunque me haya acostado con el, eso no significa nada, además si no lo hubiese obligado el no_….- era el pensamiento de la chica.

- Sakura que sucede- pregunto Ino

- Es que…. Tienes toda la razón nunca he sido nada a tu lado- sonrió triste- además recordé un momento mi patética vida en la escuela y yo….pero bueno eso no importa ahora eso es pasado-

- Pero que dices si eres muy linda, además Itachi-san se muere por ti que mas quieres- trato de animar la rubia.

- Ino sobre eso yo…..- hizo una pausa no sabia como decirle- es que Itachi-san y yo ….- pero se vio interrumpida por la chica de ojos azules

- ya lo se! no tienen nada, pero también esta lo de Sasuke-kun que lo dejaste de a cuadros cuando te vio la primera vez, creo que ni yo le cause tal reacción- se lamento la rubia.

- Ino – la miro triste hay dios ahora como le decía- Sasuke-kun y yo……- pero de nuevo se vio interrumpida ya que otra persona irrumpió en su habitación.

- Hey peli barbie que no piensas venir a ayudarme a recibir a los invitados- decía la chica pelirroja quien llevaba un conjunto negro muy pero muy corto.

- Nadie viene y me da ordenes Zanahoria remolacha- respondió la rubia- pero debo admitir que tienes razón- expreso la rubia acercándose a ella- te veo luego Sakura- se despidió de ella y salio por la puerta seguida de la chica de gafas que vio el aspecto de Sakura la observo de arriba abajo y luego sonrió sarcásticamente mientras caminaba a la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta se encontraba a reventar, lleno de gente, todas las admiradoras de Sasuke habían llegado y desde que el había bajado obligado por Itachi que lo llevaba jalado del brazo, todas se le habían echado encima felicitándolo y queriendo abrazarlo pero ni Ino ni Karin lo permitían.

- _Por lo visto sirven para algo_- se dijo el pelinegro al verlas en acción, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión al ver que ambas se colgaban de su brazo.

- Sasuke baila conmigo- expreso seductoramente la chica pelirroja.

- Sasuke-kun con quien va a bailar es conmigo- espeto la rubia.

- Ya quisieras pelo de elote-reclamo la chica de gafas jalando de su lado a Sasuke mientras este las observaba a ambas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues ya veras que el va a bailar con migo y no contigo Zanahoria peliteñida- le contesto la chica ojiazul.

Sasuke les iba a decir que no bailaría con ninguna cuando la vos de Itachi lo hizo detenerse.

- Wao pero que lindura- manifestó el moreno de coleta al ver bajando por las escaleras a la pelirosa – de haber sabido que tal princesa se aparecería en la fiesta de mi hermanito tonto la hubiese esperado para bajar con ella- le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura.

- Itachi-san no digas esas cosas me haces ruborizar- alego la chica de ojos verdes sin percatarse que su comportamiento solo lograba enojar a Sasuke que había puesto mala cara desde que Itachi había la habia elogiado.

- Hmp- bufo molesto mientras se soltaba de Ino y Karin y se acercaba a Itachi y Sakura que platicaban amenamente- Sakura- la llamo .

La susodicha volvió la vista para verlo- Sasuke-kun- al instante se quedo perpleja ya que Sasuke se veía guapísimo lo mismo le pasaba a el en ese momento ya que por el enojo que había sentido antes no se había fijado en lo linda que se veía su chica, estaba vestida sencillamente pero con todo lo que ella se pusiera para el siempre estaba linda.

- EH! Estoy aquí también- hablo el moreno de coleta al darse cuenta de la situación.

Ambos volvieron la vista a Itachi algo apenados por la situación, pero en eso el mayordomo de la casa llego a avisarles que alguien más había llegado.

- Perdonen la intromisión- explico- pero acaban de llegar amigos de la Srita Haruno-

- OH si es verdad!- se sonrojo la pelirosa – yo no les pedí permiso a ninguno de los dos- miro a ambos Uchiha- invite a mi primo y a su novia-lo recalco- espero que no te moleste- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos pero mirando a los ojos a Sasuke.

- No- expreso el moreno sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- Ejem- volvió a exponer el hermano mayor, Sakura aparto la mirada de Sasuke y lo observo a el- por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriéndole a la chica cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa y que Sasuke apretara los dientes- hágalos pasar- pidió el pelinegro al mayordomo.

**Un momento después………..**

Una linda chica de cabello azul junto a un chico de cabello anaranjado y muchos piercing apareció frente a ellos.

- Sakura- dijo al verla el joven de cabellos naranjas, la abrazo Sasuke bufo ya que aunque fuera su primo le parecía molesto.

- Pein- correspondió al abrazo y luego abrazo a su nechan- Aoi-chan que lindo que pudieron venir.

- Si verdad- sonrió la chica de cabello azul.

- Itachi-san – saludo el chico de los piercing al moreno de coleta mientras le daba la mano, Aoi lo miro y se dio cuenta que el chico era guapísimo.

- El es tu novio Sakura- dijo un poco en voz alta la peliazul, Sakura se sonrojo y todos los espectadores Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Karin y las fans la miraron.

- No lo sabia-expreso Pein- Espero que me cuides bien a Sakura primo- dijo animado dándole un abrazo amistoso al moreno

Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar, la ira ardía en su ser , el solo hecho que la gente creyera que su Sakura fuera la novia de su hermano lo ponía de malas muy de malas- Hmp! –apretó el puño al ver esto Itachi sonrió.

- Aoi-chan esto veras…- trato de decir la pelirosa a su amiga pero esta la interrumpió.

- No tengas pena Sakura, si esta súper guapo, Dios cuando me hablaste de el no sabia que estaría tan…- se cayo al ver una mirada fulminante de Pein- Bueno lindo- expreso un poco suave al oído haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara mas.

Sasuke molesto se acerco a ellos- Hmp! Esto….- manifestó pero no lo dejaron continuar ya que Itachi se metió en su camino.

- Que les parece si después de este ameno encuentro, me permiten llevar a mi novia a bailar- dijo con mala intención el pelinegro sabiendo el efecto que esto causaría en su hermano.

- Yo…Itachi-san….no creo que- trato de decir la pelirosa al ver la cara del moreno

- Ve con el- expreso Aoi mientras tomaba a Pein y se lo llevaba a bailar.

Itachi llevaba del brazo a Sakura mientras ella no apartaba la vista de Sasuke que estaba inimaginablemente enojado, volvió la vista a Ino que hizo una señal de aprobación y le guiño el ojo.

- Itachi-san –le llamo- porque haces esto- pregunto la chica ojiverde- tu sabes que yo..Bueno Sasuke-kun y yo..-

- Lo se- su mirada era algo triste- pero si aclarábamos las cosas allí, todas esas hienas que estaban cerca se te hubieran echado encima- expreso el pelinegro.

- Itachi-san- lo miro sorprendida- arigatou- sonrió, al ver eso Sasuke lo malinterpreto mal y se dio la vuelta enojado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey dobe- apareció su rubio amigo junto a su novia una linda chica de ojos grises y cabello largo oscuro en el camino del moreno menor- felicidades, baka- lo felicito al igual que su novia Hinata- sabes jamás pensé que alguna vez hicieras una fiesta, creí que eras un amargado- Sasuke lo siguió observando sin decir nada- hey que te sucede-

- Hmp! Que te importa- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta mientras siguió su camino.

- Pero que diablos le pasa- expreso el chico de ojos azules.

- No lo se Naruto-kun- le respondió su linda novia.

- Bueno no importa bailamos Hinata-chan- dijo extendiéndole su mano.

- S….Si- contesto esta poniéndose roja como tomate- Cla…claro que si Na..Naruto-kun- y le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vaya…vaya así que esta es la mansión de los Uchiha- un chico de cabello gris y sonrisa graciosa apareció en la fiesta, de pronto miro a su objetivo- aja así que allí estas- luego camino hacia el pero sin siquiera mirarlo paso de largo.

Karin se encontraba discutiendo con los meseros que atendían la fiesta porque no se estaban dando abasto con todos los invitados cuando de pronto le pareció ver una cabecita conocida- Suigetsu?- dijo al aire, pero al verlo pasar de largo- pero que Demonios- expreso mientras caminaba hacia el- Suigetsu maldito cabron que se supone que estas haciendo aquí- le grito.

El susodicho volvió la vista fingiendo sorpresa- ah Fosforito- sonrió e inmediatamente ella le dio un codazo en el estomago por como la había llamado.

- Que mierda estas haciendo aquí tarado- repitió la pelirroja.

- Ah que esta no es una fiesta pública- espeto el peligris.

- Maldito, como te has enterado de todo esto- la chica de ojos rojos estaba furiosa-

- Eh de que hablas- siguió fingiendo ignorancia.

- Tsk! Ya que- se dio la vuelta- solo no molestes- fue lo ultimo que hizo antes de dejarlo solo, mientras el chico sonreía triunfante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke llego al mini bar instalado especialmente para la fiesta.

- Un trago- pidió al encargado de servir bebidas.

- Dígame que desea- pregunto este.

- Lo que sea, solo necesito un trago maldita sea- apretó los dientes- _Necesito un maldito trago_- se dijo a si mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi y Pein habían dejado el baile por un rato y ahora se encontraban hablando con Ino.

- Que gusto verlos de nuevo- sonrió la rubia

- Pues si para nosotros también Ino-san- manifestó la peliazul mientras su novio asentía

- Es cierto que tú también estas aquí por el trabajo, pensé que tu familia tenía dinero Yamanaka-san- pregunto el pelianaranjado.

- Si pero es que le hago barra a Saku, saben además les voy a contar un secreto- hizo una pausa mientras los otros dos la veían atentos- el chico al que le enseñamos en súper lindo, entienden- guiño un ojo.

- Y quien es – pidió Aoi.

- Es el hermano pequeño de Itachi-san- sonrió la rubia.

- El hermano pequeño del novio de Saku- dijo la peliazul.

- Pues hasta ahora no sabia que era el novio de ella- expreso Ino con una gotita en la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que Itachi y Sakura se encontraban sentados en el jardín.

- Sabes Itachi-san me siento algo mal, no se como va a reaccionar luego Sasuke-kun después de lo que paso- manifestó algo preocupada la pelirosa.

- Si quieres ir a buscarlo puedes hacerlo- expreso el moreno de coleta con una mirada triste.

- Arigatou Itachi-san- Sakura se levanto y se acerco a Itachi y le dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue a buscar a su chico.

Mientras el moreno de coleta solo la veía alejarse cada vez mas de el- Que suerte tienes idiota- expreso refiriéndose a su estupido hermano pequeño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya un buen rato, Sasuke Uchiha había estado bebiendo licor como si de agua se tratase, se paro un momento tambaleándose para irse a otro lado.

Pero en eso la bella rubia de ojos azules lo intercepto y lo jalo del brazo- Sasuke-kun bailas conmigo- pidió.

- Aa- expreso el moreno algo mareado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oye- el chico peligris se acerco a la pelirroja – a quien buscas- pregunto mientras veía como ella buscaba con la mirada a alguien-

- A mi chico- dijo simplemente la chica.

- Ahh- expreso el peligris.

La chica de gafas apretó el puño al ver una escena en particular casi enfrente- Maldita aprovechada- gruño al ver a la chica de ojos azules tratando de bailar con el pelinegro.

- Ese es tu chico- bromeo Suigetsu.

-Cállate- comenzó a caminar pero el la detuvo- que quieres-

- Tu no cabes allí- le dijo- además fíjate bien es solo un niño-

- Pero es el que a mi me gusta y no dejare que una perra peliteñida me lo baje- manifestó soltándose del agarre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

- Sasuke-kun donde estas- se decía la pelirosa al buscar por todos los lugares posibles donde estuviera el pelinegro, se dirigió a la pista de baile aunque no creía que el pudiera estar allí pero en fin fue en su búsqueda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sasuke-kun- llamo la rubia.

- Que- expreso simplemente el moreno.

- Sasuke-kun te puedo dar un beso- pregunta la rubia.

- Aa- el pelinegro estaba mas inconciente que otra cosa, sintió como la chica se acercaba a su cara cada vez mas y el se imagino que era con su Sakura con quien estaba bailando y quien lo iba a besar.

Sakura llego a la pista de baile solo para encontrarse con el espectáculo montado allí, Ino estaba a punto de besar a…Sasuke.

- Maldita Idiota- grito la pelirroja- que se supone que crees que haces maldita aprovechada- espeto jalando del cabello a Ino mientras la separaba de Sasuke.

- Suéltame berenjena cuatro ojos- grito igualmente la chica de ojos azules soltándose de la pelirroja.

Sasuke al oír los gritos reacciono y fue entonces conciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la cabeza empezaba a dolerte y el efecto del alcohol seguía haciendo estragos en el, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquel ridículo espectáculo cuando al volver la vista al otro lado vio a su Sakura en estado de shock y entonces se dio cuenta del error tan grave que casi cometió.

Al sentir su mirada la pelirosa negó con la cabeza y salio corriendo de allí, tropezando con la gente que tenia enfrente, Sasuke mientras tanto al ver la reacción en su chica como pudo fue tras ella, la impresión de verla allí mirándolo le hizo inmediatamente salir de la borrachera.

- Sakura- gritaba el moreno pero ella no se detenía ni le hacia caso, por un momento ella se perdió entre la gente- _Maldición porque_- se repetía el pelinegro a cada momento.

Sakura seguía huyendo de todo aquello cuando de pronto 2 personas se le cruzaron en el camino- Sakura que sucede- ella volvió la vista para ver a su primo- porque estas llorando.

- Pein- dijo esta y las lágrimas caían y caían en sus mejillas.

- Sakura- se lamento Aoi al ver a su amiga así- que paso, te hizo algo tu novio-

- Itachi-san que te hizo- pregunto enojado Pein.

- Itachi-san no me ha hecho nada- expreso entre lagrimas- y tampoco es mi novio- dijo, mientras ellos la miraban extrañados- el chico que yo quiero es su hermano pequeño- entonces ambos empezaron a entender- pero al parecer el no siente lo mismo y yo soy una idiota, que le dio todo y el…..- se abrazo a Pein mientras lloraba amargamente- Sácame de aquí Pein por favor- pidió, el asintió y junto a Aoi se dirigieron a la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino y Karin se agarraron a porrazos, arañazos y golpes dando mucho de que hablar.

Itachi apenas y había entrado de nuevo a la casa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, rápidamente corrió para tomar a la rubia y separarla de la otra chica, mientras el joven de cabellos grises hacia lo mismo con la pelirroja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu arrastro a la fuerza a la pelirroja a otro lado de la casa mientras ella gritaba y se quejaba.

- Suéltame, déjame matar a esa desgraciada- se quejaba la chica de ojos rojos mientras hacia una pataleta.

- No- dijo simplemente- quieres seguir haciendo el ridículo eh! Karin- expreso el peligris.

- déjame en paz es mi problema- grito de nuevo ella.

- Ese niño no es el único chico en el mundo- argumento el chico.

Ella lo miro y dejo de patalear- Suigetsu- expreso nada más la pelirroja.

- Vamonos Karin- pidió el dejándola en el piso y tomándola de la mano mientras salían de aquella casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que diablos se supone que estabas haciendo Yamanaka- regaño el moreno de coleta a la rubia que tenia enfrente.

- Tsk! Nada Itachi-san- apretó los dientes.

- Mira niñita no se que te traes con este espectáculo ni como demonios empezó pero esa no es la forma de que una niña tan linda como tu se comporte- expreso simplemente el moreno, Ino volvió la vista al chico que tenia enfrente y sin saber porque se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

- Itachi-san…yo….lo siento- se disculpo esta.

- Nah! Bueno no importa- manifestó este se iba a dar la vuelta pero pensó en la algo y volvió la vista hacia la linda chica de ojos azules- Yamanaka- llamo ella lo miro fijamente- quieres bailar- pidió extendiendo la mano para sacarla a la pista.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke seguía buscando desesperadamente a Sakura, cuando ella y sus amigos estaban por llegar a la puerta el la intercepto y la tomo del brazo algo bruscamente, ella volvió la vista para ver quien era su captor y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta quien era.

Ver a su Sakura así le partió el corazón pero la molesta vos del chico de cabello naranja lo hizo reaccionar.

- No me importa que tú seas alguien importante, le hiciste algo a mi princesa y esta me la pagas desgraciado- espeto el pelinaranja mientras le daba un puñetazo al moreno haciéndolo caer al suelo, al momento la música se paro.

- Pein- dijo asombrada la peliazul al ver la reacción de su novio.

- Pein déjalo- grito la pelirosa llamando la atención de casi todos.

El moreno se levanto del suelo sobandose el golpe en la cara que Pein le acababa de dar y dijo- Que le he hecho ah!- grito

- Sasuke basta, cállate no quiero verte- la pelirosa se dio la vuelta para irse- Pein, Aoi vamonos.

- No- el moreno la detuvo-

- Sasuke suéltame, vete con Ino, después de todo es a ella a quien quieres cierto- dijo sin volver la vista a el.

- No se de que estas hablando, yo tome algo- admitió algo a regañadientes- Tsk! Si no te hubieras ido con Itachi yo…..Tsk! Maldición, yo no la iba a besar era ella, yo creí que eras tu- espeto molesto alzando la vos.

Ella volvió la vista enojada- como se supone que nos ibas a confundir ah! además me fui con Itachi-san para no tener problemas con tus admiradoras fue solo eso- contesto ella.

- Estaba tomado que no entiendes- La tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco-

Pein se enojo y les iba a decir algo pero Aoi lo detuvo y le explico que no se metiera.

- Y porque demonios tomaste- le dijo ella soltándose del agarre del moreno.

- Porque me moría de celos maldita sea- volvió la vista afectado a otro lado-

- Pues eso se solucionaría si confiaras mas en mi, tu sabes, entiendes lo que siento, tu y yo…pues….después de todo aquello- se callo un momento- si tan solo no me creyeras capaz de mirar a otros mientras estoy contigo todo esto no estaría pasando-se lamento la chica de ojos verdes- separándose de el y comenzando a caminar.

- Todo esto pasa porque TE QUIERO maldita sea- le grito antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, todo el mundo se quedo perplejo al escuchar aquella confesión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. **

**Me regalan unos reviews onegai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, mil gracias por todos los hermosos rr que me han mandado, le agradezco de todo corazón que sigan mi fic y espero que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado .**

_Regálenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

Regálenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

- Pedazo de idiota- fue todo lo que exclamo el moreno mayor, caminando hacia el espectáculo recién exhibido, dejando sola a la rubia que no hizo otra cosa que bajar la mirada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que cerca de la puerta….**

Sakura se había quedado en blanco los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, "El" le había dicho que la quería todo lo que había deseado desde hacia unas semanas se había hecho realidad, pero aun así no sabia como actuar ni que decir ya que aun estaba súper enojada con el, no podía ser que cada vez que un chico se le acercara o un comentario como el que ocasiono el problema sucediera el se refugiara en la bebida y mas aun en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Ino si Karin no los hubiera interrumpido, amaba que fuera tan lindo y alguito celoso eso le hacia saber que de verdad la quería pero aun así esa posesividad tan dulce seria una de las cosas que el debía moderar antes de hablar de lo de ellos.

Se dio la vuelta para verlo y se dio cuenta de todas las miradas acusadoras que estaban contra ella mandándole telepáticamente frases como "Este día te mueres", "Sasuke-kun es mió pagaras por esto zorra" y otras mucho peores, volvió la vista hacia su primo que mantenía una mirada desconcertada mientras Aoi-chan le sonreía tontamente con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Sakura- el guapo moreno le llamo esperando le dijera algo, sin percatarse lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

- Sa…- las palabras no le salían de la boca al ver tantas miradas amenazadoras y oír comentarios hirientes- Sasuke-kun yo….- no pudo seguir hablando porque Itachi se interpuso entre el poco espacio de ellos se inclino y la beso ante la mirada totalmente en atónita de Sasuke quien se quedo en shock con un leve tic en el ojo

Cuando se separo de ella- Sasuke-chan- lo miro con malicia, Sasuke aun seguía en shock, así que el solo se limito a sonreír- ya todos sabemos lo mucho que quieres a tu cuñadita pero no lo publiques- tomo de la mano a Sakura quien estaba igualmente en shock tomándose la boca con la mano pensando que todo eso que había pasado en ese momento era muy, pero muy malo.

A Pein se le hincho una vena en la sien cuando paso todo aquello y mas aun cuando vio que Itachi se llevaba para arriba de las escaleras a Sakura, le iba a reclamar gritándole y diciéndole el porque se tomaba tantos atrevimientos con su prima cuando la chica de cabellos azules negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se fueran, que ya después hablarían con la pelirosa para ver como se había solucionado todo.

Cuando Sakura e Itachi habían subido completamente, las admiradoras y todos en la fiesta respiraron tranquilos, ya que según lo que se habían enterado no pasaba nada importante solo había sido una confusión, así que la fiesta siguió sin más.

Mientras Sasuke estaba que hervía de los celos en ese momento quería matar a puñetazos a su maldito hermano mayor, se iba a retirar también de esa estupida fiesta cuando Naruto lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con su grupo de amigos para preguntarle que rayos de verdad había pasado, el moreno no tenia ni la mínima gana de calarse a esa bola de tarados, el quería ir inmediatamente donde estaba su chica y ahorcar a su malvado hermano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Arigatou Itachi-san ya son dos veces con esta las que me haz salvado aunque no haya sido la manera-sonrió con una gotita en la frente luego cambio a una fase un poco triste- Lastima que seguramente Sasuke-kun tomara todo de la peor manera- bajo la mirada- aunque me haya dicho que me quería, puede que sea por efecto de todo el alcohol que se metió- suspiro pesadamente- aun así el no confía nada en mi-

Itachi se acerco a ella tomo su mentón y lo alzo un poco para que lo viera a la cara- son unos idiotas, los dos- agrego, Sakura se desconcertó- tu deberías de ser un poquito menos sensible y poner en su lugar al irracional celopata de mi estupido hermano menor y el debe aprender a controlarse- le dio un beso en la frente- tiene una suerte de que tu lo ames- ella lo miro sorprendida y el se quedo un momento en silencio- lo cierto es que…-hizo una pausa mientras Sakura lo miraba expectante, la miro picadamente- tus labios son deliciosos-

La pelirosa se sonrojo exageradamente- Itachi-san pero que….yo…tu….Sasuke-kun-

El moreno de coleta sonrió ante la reacción, le dio otro beso en la frente y estaba dispuesto a irse fuera de la habitación de Sakura cuando ella le dijo- Gracias de verdad, Itachi-san eres un gran amigo-

- Amigo- repitió un poco melancólico luego le sonrió mientras cruzaba la puerta- no se te olvide darle una lección al idiota- se despidió y cerro la puerta, mientras Sakura se tiraba de espaldas en su cama, no iba a llorar iba a ser mas fuerte y ahora le iba a enseñar a Sasuke Uchiha quien era ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba fastidiado ya que el rubio no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre "que había pasado", "que le dijera la verdad, que el era su mejor amigo" y frases como " Te querías ligar a la novia de tu hermano", estaba tan harto que lo único que quería era que por una maldita vez le dejaran irse donde su pelirosa.

- Hey baka me estas oyendo- le hizo señas

- Deja de joder Usuratonkachi, seguro le estarás fastidiando toda la velada a Hinata- dijo sin interés

El rubio paso la mirada a su novia quien estaba a su lado- es verdad Hinata-chan- pregunto de la nada, mientras la chica de ojos grises se sonrojaba por la actitud de su chico.

- Yo….Etto quiero bailar otra vez Naruto-kun- expreso mientras se ponía tan colorada como un tomate.

- Claro que si Hinata-chan, porque no me lo dijiste antes Dattebayo- se llevo de la mano a su novia mientras se abría paso entre la gente, dejando a Sasuke solo.

- Hmp!- fue todo lo que espeto el pelinegro, y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando de repente un chico de cabellos café oscuro algo alborotados se le cruzo el camino- Kiba- dijo interrogante al ver la cara de angustia que traía el chico.

- No haz visto a Akamaru- pregunto con preocupación, el moreno negó con la cabeza- es que se me ha perdido- la angustia hacia mella en su cara, mientras Sasuke solo lo veía con lastima… de pronto…

- Es de alguien este lindo perrito- manifestó la bella rubia de ojos azules, que traía en brazos un cachorro blanquito (aquí en mi fic Akamaru es pequeño OK)

- Akamaru- dijo el chico de cabello castaño oscuro mientras se lo arrebataba a la rubia, Sasuke se largo de allí ya que pensaba que talvez la rubia se le pegaría, Ino ni se fijo ya que solo observaba al chico algo desordenado que contemplaba con ternura a su can.

- Lo quieres mucho, cierto- pregunta la chica.

- Si- respondió sin apartar la vista del pequeño animalito- muchas gracias- levanto la vista y rápidamente le robo un beso en la mejilla y marchándose en el acto, dejando a Ino un poco acalorada y algo sonrojada por lo que había pasado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…..**

El pelinegro respiraba algo agitadamente había dado un corrida en su propia casa para escapar de sus fans psicópatas que no lo querían soltar desde que lo ubicaron, se apoyo en la pared mientras respiraba profundamente.

La imagen de su pelirosa se le formo en la mente mientras pensaba como poder llegar y hablar con ella, ya se había calmado o eso creía y de alguna manera había estado reflexionando todo un buen rato sobre lo que había querido decirle Itachi al haber besado a Sakura en su cara, aun le hervía la sangre pero aun así trataba de serenarse.

- Sakura- menciono quedamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Estas hablando de mi novia como si fuera algo tuyo- manifestó con mala intención el pelinegro de coleta al acercarse a donde se encontraba el pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento- Itachi- expreso apretando los dientes.

- Yeah! El mismo que viste y calza- declaro tranquilamente- oye y porque te fuiste de la fiesta si habían tantas nenas lindas con quien pasárselo increíble…..- no pudo continuar ya que su pequeño hermano le había agarrado con rabia el cuello de la camisa- eh! Que diablos te pasa Sasuke-chan- pidió Itachi.

- Porque demonios la besaste, eh! Maldito contéstame- le espeto alterado.

- Y porque te pones así ah!- cuestiono el moreno de coleta safandose del agarre- solo quería darte una cucharada de tu propio chocolate – se iba a dar la vuelta pero siguió hablando- sabes lo que le causas por tu estupidez a "Ella"- comenzó a caminar- si tuvieras un poco de consideración dejarías de comportarte como un reverendo idiota que no sabe lo que tiene- se marcho sin decir mas, mientras el moreno se quedaba en silencio recordando sus palabras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, con las luces de su cuarto apenas tenues viendo como las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento mientras meditaba todo lo que había pasado, de pronto los golpes en la puerta la sacaron del ensoñamiento.

- Sakura, puedo pasar- pedían desde afuera.

- _Es Sasuke-kun_- se dijo a si misma.

- Sakura se que estas molesta y que si no quieres verme es justo, pero quiero hablar- expuso el pelinegro.

- Pasa- expreso mientras volvía la vista a la ventana.

El moreno abrió la puerta y la cerro tras si, se acerco a ella- Sakura…yo….hmp! se que estuve mal pero…- trato de decir el pelinegro, ella volvió la vista para observarle- yo…lo que te dije antes es cierto- aclaro con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible- me perdonas- dijo quedamente.

- Sasuke- estaba completamente seria lo que hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera un poco incomodo- no puedes andar haciendo esas cosas, solo porque pasen otras, sabes perfectamente que no haría nada para hacer que desconfíes de mi no entiendo porque te comportas de esa manera- dijo molesta cosa que no le gusto nada al moreno.

- Pero lo besaste- espeto empezando a enojarse de nuevo- lo besaste a ese maldito- apretó el puño

- Yo no lo bese, fue el- manifestó ella.

- Pero no hiciste nada para detenerlo- seguía serio- lo besaste sin importarte que yo estaba allí...

- Sasuke, deja de comportarte así- estaba desesperada- fue el quien me beso y lo hizo para que todas aquellas chicas no se me tiraran encima.

- Hmp! Eso no justifica nada, yo te quiero a ti maldita sea, que no entiendes que me hierve la sangre cuando alguien mas te toca- estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo, pero trato de calmarse, no podía seguir comportándose así, si no talvez "ella"…..no querría estar con el y el no quería que ella estuviera con nadie mas.

- Sasuke, ves a lo que me refiero vienes me reclamas por algo que sabias que no pude reaccionar para evitarlo y te enojas primero por una tontería, tomas, luego casi besas a Ino y hoy sigues molesto por lo del beso….yo….si sabes que yo…- los ojos se le empezaban a aguar al ver que el no quitaba esa mirada molesta de su cara- es mejor que te vayas, no podemos hablar así- volvió la vista a la ventana.

- No- dijo Sasuke acercándose completamente a ella, la hizo voltearse para que lo viera y al ver su mirada lastimada a el se le encogió el corazón y no pudo hacer otra cosa que robarle un beso apasionado para calmar su cólera y la de ella.

Sakura se separo de el cortando el beso- No Sasuke- pero el sin decir nada volvió a su boca, al principio ella no estaba correspondiendo pero al sentir como la lengua del moreno lamía su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, no hizo otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo lo que antes había estado diciendo.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura para hacerla bajar del marco de la ventana y cuando la tuvo parada a su lado la beso con ansias mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, ella era tan adictiva que el solo sentir su olor le hacia querer tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo y no dejar que nadie se le acercara.

Sakura gimió al contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke, su calor, sus besos y sus caricias le hacían sentir hasta mariposas en el estomago.

Se separaron buscando un poco de aire, mientras se veían a los ojos apenas ya que el cuarto estaba con la luz muy baja.

- Quieres- la seguía mirando intensamente, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada igualmente, el se puso nervioso y volvió la vista a un lado- hmp! Quieres bailar- pidió casi silenciosamente.

La pelirosa sonrió y tomo su carita para hacerlo que la mirara y lo beso repentinamente, eso lo altero un poco pero se dedico a corresponderle, mientras la seguía teniendo abrazaba y comenzaron con un leve movimiento al ritmo de una canción romántica, la ultima canción de la noche que estaba sonando abajo donde aun seguía la fiesta pero si su festejado.

Se separaron de nuevo en busca de aire, Sakura aprovecho para trenzar los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y seguían balanceándose como en un sueño, Sasuke coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa y la abrazaba contra si todo lo que se pudiera.

Cuando la música paro- No creas, que se me ha pasado el enojo Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la chica de ojos verdes aun en los brazos del pelinegro.

- Hmp! A mi tampoco- le respondió el- pero ese desgraciado de Itachi me va a pagar por haberte tocado- apretó los dientes

Sakura se separo de el- ves sigues con lo mismo- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras molesta se cruzaba de brazos- ya te puedes ir- declaro

- No- su vos otra vez denotaba lo enojado que aun estaba- No me voy a ir hasta que hayamos hablado- su vos se suavizo a una mas accesible.

- Debes de controlarte mas Sasuke-kun- se dio la vuelta mientras lo miraba con ternura- yo te Amo con todo mi corazón y no me gusta que pasen todas estas cosas tan problemáticas, me lastiman, además si me reclamas y te enojas así es porque no crees en lo que siento, me entregue a ti hoy y tu todavía dudas de mi- se dio la vuelta cuando las lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

El se acerco a ella- Es…que yo- apretó el puño, se acerco mas hasta estar tras de ella y de repente la abrazo, ella se sorprendió un poco y sin querer una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas- yo no soporto verte con nadie mas- hizo una pausa- te quiero- le susurro en el oído y luego recostó en su hombro.

- Yo te amo Sasuke-kun- el cerro los ojos y sonrió, ella ya se lo había dicho un momento antes pero en ese instante le había reclamado así que no pudo disfrutarlo como ahora- vas a confiar en mi- expreso entre lagrimas- no vas a estar así conmigo si pasa algo similar de nuevo.

- No va a pasar de nuevo- manifestó mientras abría los ojos- no me importa lo que cualquier imbecil piense, no voy a permitir que nadie mas se tome el derecho de decir que es algo tuyo- frunció el ceño- y menos el idiota de Itachi-

Ella se dio la vuelta y le robo un beso y el sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta había terminado completamente, pero los que parecían no darse cuenta eran la rubia que estaba platicando animadamente con el chico de cabellos café oscuro.

- Ino, es un lindo nombre- expuso el chico, mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

- Kiba también lo es- manifestó la chica de ojos azules.

- Eres bonita y agradable- expreso el muchacho.

- gracias- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ejem- manifestó alguien mas, ambos volvieron la vista y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Itachi- siento interrumpirlos y no es por ser grosero ni nada pero la fiesta hace rato acabo-

- Gomen…Itachi-san- se disculpo la rubia algo apenada- no nos dimos cuenta-

- Si ya veo- expreso el moreno de coleta- bueno yo nada mas avise- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la planta de arriba.

- Discúlpame princesa- le dijo Kiba- no quiero que te regañen ni nada por mi culpa-

- No es tu culpa- objeto inmediatamente la chica- además no te preocupes-

Kiba se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero antes de cruzarla se dio la vuelta y le sonrió- me das tu numero de celular si- e Ino se sonrojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se habían estado besando apasionadamente desde hacia mucho, disfrutaban el tiempo juntos sin querer habían llegado caminado hacia la cama, donde cayeron, Sasuke sobre Sakura, al momento detuvieron el beso y sonrieron un poco, Sasuke la miraba con deseo pintado en la cara y Sakura igual.

- Sasuke-kun- susurro la chica de ojos verdes.

Al hacerlo el moreno sintió algo calido en el pecho se acerco de nuevo a su boca con dulzura y suavemente la beso sin acelerarse ya que comprendía que no podían sobrepasarse esa vez.

Sin querer su boca dejo la de la pelirosa y se dirigió a su cuello, era inevitable no probar mas de ella teniéndola bajo de el y habiéndola tenido ya, se moría por tocarla pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Cuando sintió como sus manos tibias y algo nerviosas se dirigían a su camisa, se detuvo la miro a los ojos de nuevo y le sonrió imperceptiblemente- Hoy quiero dormir contigo Sakura- manifestó mientras la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba contra el.

- Yo también quiero dormir contigo Sasuke-kun- le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo le repitió sus sentimientos- te amo Sasuke-kun- y el sonrió mientras la acercaba mas a el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.**

**Me regalan unos reviews onegai **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, perdón por la demora pero es que he estado un poco enferma y pues también la escuela me agobia T-T, pero bueno aquí les he traído el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews, de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

_Pensamientos----------> Cursiva_

Texto----------------------> Letra Normal.

----oooo----oooo ----> cambio de escena.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

**Comentario: se que la chica Akatsuki se llama Konan O.OU, pero en mi fic seguirá llamándose Aoi OK.**

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

Los rayitos de sol filtraban por la ventana, alumbrando de a poquito la habitación.

El cabello rosa se esparcía por la cama, dormía de costado, bostezo con pereza, estiro los brazos y cuando iba a reincorporarse algo se lo impidió, bajo un poco la vista y vio dos fuertes brazos rodeando sus…ejem….pechos….mientras la respiración tibia cerca de su cuello le recordó quien dormía tras suyo, un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas y mucho mas al sentir cierta parte del chico contra su trasero xD.

Siempre supo que era una chica extraña, algo tontita para algunas cosas y para otras realmente tremenda, la pasión recien descubierta al amar a Sasuke la había convertido en una persona distinta de lo que ella se conocía, pero estando a su lado se sentía diferente; ya no la chica nerd de la que todos se burlaban, ni la niña genio e inocente a quien solo un alocado artista quiso, si no una chica linda, especial, sexy y realmente amada.

No podía apartar la mirada de los brazos del pelinegro, lo amaba de verdad jamás pensó que un sentimiento tan grande como el que sentía por el chico fuese posible y menos que ella lo estuviera experimentando, eso la hacia la persona mas feliz del mundo, se hecho para atrás para poder juntarse mas al cuerpo de su….bueno chico, la verdad es que pues no sabia que eran, pero en ese momento tenia en mente otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar y pues ella quería... y si lo despertaba.

- Sasuke-kun- llamo la chica.

El moreno de apellido Uchiha se removió un poco y la apretó mas contra el, la chica toco sus brazos y lo llamo de nuevo, esta vez el chico abrió los ojos –Que?- fue todo lo que salio de su boca.

- Sasuke es que….- de verdad se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y un poco excitada por la tan comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban- yo….-

- Ah!- Sasuke levanto un poco su cabeza para mirarla y darse cuenta que quería, de repente se dio cuenta de la posición de sus brazos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y deshizo el agarre mientras se sentaba un poco azorado con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente adornando sus mejillas.

- yo hmp!...-pausa- lo siento- bajo un poco su mirada por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de su estado, Sakura soltó una risita picara y el volvió la vista a otro lado.

Volvió la vista hacia ella cuando sintió un leve movimiento en el colchón y cuando menos supo Sakura se le lanzo encima recostándolo de nuevo en la cama mientras lo besaba sorpresivamente.

Sasuke sonrió en sus labios, le agradaba enserio la actitud tan rara y cambiante de su chica, era desconcertante pero lindo, tan inocente a veces y tan sensual otras, desde que se había aventurado con ella tocándola íntimamente había cambiado mucho, era ahora ella quien lo incitaba a hacer cosas que evidentemente el quería también, todo el conjunto de emociones que le provocaba esa niña lo excitaban hasta la locura, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos le hacían quererla solo para el, que ella solo fuera así con el, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la arrebatara de su lado, un poco posesivo que va, nada mas cuidaba lo que era suyo.

En un giro el moreno dejo bajo el a su pelirosa mientras profundizaba el beso y sus manos daban un paseo por toda la figura de la chica.

Los besos bajaron a la altura del cuello de la chica ojiverde, Sasuke avanzo lamiendo y mordiendo cada espacio libre que encontrara, ella tenia los ojos cerrados mientras susurraba su nombre tan dulcemente que el quería comérsela en ese mismo instante, los rayos del sol, cada vez se hacían mas intensos iluminando cada vez mas la habitación, dando un calido ambiente al momento.

Las manos de Sasuke se encontraban en la blusa de la chica, la subía lentamente hasta que logro sacársela, alcanzo el sostén, cuando lo desabrocho se deshizo de el inmediatamente quedando frente a frente con sus maravillas blancas como la nieve y deliciosas como un exquisito platillo, les dio un sensual apretón logrando que Sakura se arqueara un poco, el se saco la camisa y le robo un beso a su chica.

Las manos de la pelirosa se encontraban en la espalda y cuello del chico acariciando mandando escalofríos en el cuerpo del muchacho, el a cambio le separo las piernas con cuidado quedando completamente entre ellas y en forma de jugueteo acariciaba su entrepierna contra la de la chica de ojos verdes, aun llevaban alguna ropa puesta pero aun así las sensaciones eran exquisitas, tenían la respiración agitada y estaban temblando de anticipación.

Sasuke bajo a sus pechos los cuales devoro provocando gemidos incontrolables en ella, mientras sus traviesas manos exploraban bajo su falda, acaricio sus piernas subiendo poco a poco para llegar a su objetivo.

Sakura lo halo hacia ella para calmar con sus besos las ansias que batían en ella, ambos estaban sonrosados, con el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, las respiraciones eran entrecortadas, se veían a los ojos con tanto amor.

Sasuke se acerco a su boca una vez mas mientras ella trenzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo aun mas a ella, Sasuke gimió en su boca al sentir los pezones duros contra su pecho.

Las sensaciones los tenían al límite, sus corazones latían al unisolo palpitando tan fuerte que sentían que podrían salirse de su pecho.

La excitación y las ganas de tenerse eran demasiadas, se necesitaban más que al aire que respiraban.

Las manos de Sasuke se colaron por el panty de la pelirosa, acariciando con intensidad, provocando, desesperando y excitando.

La chica de ojos verdes grito suavemente al sentir el orgasmo que los dedos de Sasuke habían provocado.

- Sasuke-kun…………te necesito- expreso la chica aun tratando de calmarse y el lo sabia, ya que de igual manera el la necesitaba también.

La observo con cuidado sus cabellos rosas desordenados sobre las sabanas, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes entreabiertos, su boca hinchada por sus besos, su belleza innata, la queria, adoraba sus sonrisas, su mirada, su amor nunca se imagino en una situación semejante pero estar con ella era lo único que quería, la deseaba y necesitaba tomarla en ese mismo instante.

Sasuke se reincorporo para deshacerse de sus ropas y de las que aun llevaba ella.

Se encontraban desnudos sobre las sabanas rosas de la cama de la chica de ojos verdes, Sasuke se aventuro en ella, separando sus piernas, prosiguió, la penetro suavemente temiendo lastimarla, pero ella era demasiado impaciente, levanto su cadera para sentirlo mas adentro, el así lo entendió y empujo hasta sentirla parte de el, apretó los dientes al estar completamente dentro de ella, era una sensación indescriptible, ella gimió fuertemente con los ojos cerrados compartiendo sus sentimientos en ese instante.

El moreno espero a que ella estuviera acostumbrada a su invasión y cuando ella le indico que estaba preparada, coloco sus manos sobre la cadera de ella y la veía a los ojos, comenzó a navegar por el dulce sendero que conducía al éxtasis mientras se hundía cada vez mas rápido y con mas fuerza, elevándose junto a ella a lo mas alto del cielo.

Dejando atrás lo que habían experimentado la primera vez, todo era distinto, era incluso mas increíble que la otra vez, encajaban tan bien, las sensaciones, los sentimientos todo era maravilloso, porque ahora los dos estaban completamente seguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Mas tarde………**

Estaban aun entre las sabanas jugueteando un poco.

- Sasuke-kun hay que levantarnos ya- manifestó la chica mientras se lo trataba de sacar de encima.

- Hmp! No- respondió el chico

- Pero Sasuke-kun y si se dan cuenta- pregunto la chica

- No me importa- alego el moreno, mientras su boca se dirigía a su cuello.

- Sasuke- llamo la pelirosa.

El pelinegro suspiro su chica de verdad a veces era muy molesta, pero así le gustaba, había algo en ella que el no podía ignorar, no sabia exactamente lo que era pero lo atraía hacia ella como un imán.

-Sakura- dijo el chico pero luego medito algo, la pelirosa lo miro expectante- quieres…..- hizo una pausa, de verdad era que no le salía, pero ella lo entendió y sonrió asintiendo.

- Si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun- aunque el no le dijera abiertamente ella lo sabia, lo sentía en su corazón, el en respuesta la beso.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Por otro lado...  
**

- Buenos días Itachi-san- Saludaba la chica de coleta.

- Buenas- respondió secamente el muchacho.

- Y Sasuke-kun y Sakura- pregunto la rubia.

- No se y de verdad que no me importa- tomo el periodico que estaba a su lado y se puso a leerlo.

- Sucede algo Itachi-san- volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos azules.

- No se porque lo dices- respondió sin interés el moreno de coleta.

- podría entender que estés así por lo de ellos, que tu mas que nadie lo sabes no es así- bajo un poco la mirada.

- No es algo que me preocupe la verdad, que tengan algo ahora no significa que estén así para siempre- argumento el chico.

La rubia de coleta iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando alguien se aproximo a la mesa.

La chica pelirroja venia llegando de quien sabe donde- Buenos días – saludo extrañamente con una sonrisa o.O.

- Ja! La Zanahoria peliteñida viene llegando- le sonrió irónicamente- que horas son estas de llegar berenjena- pico la rubia.

- No sabia que ahora eras mi madre, pelo de elote- respondió la pelirroja.

- Y así quieres el trabajo, quien sabe donde pasaste la noche- la miro- y de verdad no quiero saberlo O.O- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

- Ni quien te lo fuera a contar plástico con pelo- expreso la chica de ojos rojos.

Iban a seguir en su debate de siempre pero el moreno de coleta les paro diciendo- nos acompañas a desayunar Karin- pregunto a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas, ni Sasuke ni Sakura se aparecieron hasta la hora del almuerzo.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

- Esta seguro- pregunto un hombre de traje .

- Si, estoy seguro, quiero que averigües cuanto es el monto exacto para cubrir eso- manifestó el moreno de coleta.

- Como usted diga señor- contesto el hombre, retirándose, pero se detuvo- Joven Itachi creo que también debemos hablar un poco de la herencia y la situación del joven Sasuke-

- Si, lo imagine- respondió el moreno.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**A la hora de la cena**, parecía que Sasuke tenía algo que decirles así que luego que acabaron de comer se reunieron en el estudio.

- Sasuke-kun ibas a decirnos algo- pregunto la rubia.

- Déjalo hablar tarada- expreso la pelirroja.

Itachi extrañamente se encontraba en silencio.

- Pues Hpm! ….he decidido que voy a quedarme con Sakura como tutora, así que….- pero antes que terminara de hablar el pelinegro de coleta lo interrumpió.

- Eso ya no lo decides tu Sasuke, estuve hablando con el albacea de tu herencia y pidió que las tres tutoras siguieran a tu lado aun, además el mismo se encargara de examinar a cada una y será el quien decida con quien vas a quedarte, quieras o no- se dio la vuelta concluyendo la platica.

- Pero- trato de alegar el joven Uchiha.

- Antes de replicar recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor- dijo cortante el pelinegro de coleta.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke- que le pasa a Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun- pregunto preocupada la chica por la actitud extraña del hermano mayor de su novio.

Sasuke le tomo de la mano y le dijo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su estupido hermano mayor, en eso chillo la pelirroja.

- Queeeee!- apunto con el dedo a la pareja- tu nerdita no toques a Sasuke, tu….claro si no como te hubiese escogido, quien sabe que le diste o que le hiciste, y con esa cara de mosca muerta que tienes, no puedo……………..- pero algo no la dejo continuar.

Ya que la rubia le había tapado la boca y la arrastro hacia fuera ante la mirada atónita del moreno y la pelirosa.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

- Suéltame- expreso la pelirroja soltándose de la chica de coleta.

- Porque armas tanto escándalo- pregunto la rubia.

La chica de ojos rojos no contesto.

La rubia suspiro cansada- no se porque te sorprendes si lo sabias de todos modos, que todo esto terminaría así al final- agrego dándose la vuelta.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**A la mañana siguiente…..**

- Y así están las cosas, así que ahora les puedo presentar oficialmente a mi novio Sasuke Uchiha- sonrió la chica pelirosa.

- Hmp- extendió la mano hacia el chico de piercings que le miraba desconfiado, pero aun así le extendió la mano igualmente.

- Bien- manifestó Aoi -ahora todo esta como debería ser- sonrió, luego saludo de beso al novio de su amiga.

- Espero que no hagas llorar a mi princesa- dijo serio el chico de cabello naranja- si le haces algo, te las veras conmigo- mirándolo aun con desconfianza mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

- Pein- reclamo la pelirosa- porque le dices eso-

- Es broma- respondió sonriendo el chico de los piercing- bienvenido a la familia primo-

- Hmp!- semi sonrió, no le gustaba nada que el primo de Sakura la estuviera abrazando pero después de todo solo eran familia.

- Bueno ahora que todo esta solucionado, queremos decirles algo- la chica de cabellos azules estaba muy animada ese día- Pein y yo nos casamos el sábado-

- Kyaaaa! Que lindo- la chica pelirosa abrazo aun mas a su primo y luego a su ne-chan, aunque luego soltó unas lagrimitas- pero eso significa que se iran pronto, dijeron que eran dos semanas las que estarían aqui y después del sábado estarán completas- los tres la observaron.

- Sakura también hay algo que debemos decirte tambien- admitió la chica de cabellos azules, Sakura la miro- díselo Pein-

- Aoi y yo lo hemos discutido ya y decidimos que vamos a quedarnos definitivamente- les informo el pelinaranja.

- De verdad, gracias- las lagrimas seguían cayendo pero ahora era de felicidad, Sasuke solo la observaba y se daba cuenta cada día mas que adoraba a su novia, ella era muy frágil y sensible y el procuraría protegerla para que nadie le hiciera daño

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

- Al fin el dobe tiene novia- comento el rubio de ojos azules a sus amigos.

- Uh! Pues quien será la pobre que lo aguante- manifestó un moreno de cabello corto.

- Estas de envidioso Sai- argumento el chico de ojos azules.

- Ya quisieras- le respondió su amigo, medito y pregunto el también- y tu la conoces dobe-

- Tengo mis sospechas teme- admitió el rubio

- Solo espero que este buena- manifestó Sai.

- Oye Sai- teme no estarás pensando en bajársela- cuestiono.

- Pero que te pasa Naruto-baka- reclamo el moreno de cabello cortó.

- Yo nada mas decía- expreso el rubio.

- Es que si no lo esta, el play boy de toda la escuela no se la va a acabar- sonrió y se marcho dejando al chico de ojos azules con la boca abierta.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

El moreno de coleta se encontraba en su estudio hablando por telefono con su rubio amigo artista…….

- Vas a irte- pregunto el rubio.

- Si- estaba algo desanimado el moreno.

- Es la oportunidad de tu vida, no era eso lo que tanto querías- cuestiono el chico de coleta.

- Si supongo- admitió el chico.

- Y como ha resultado todo allá-pregunto el rubio de coleta cambiando de tema.

- Pues mejor de lo que creí- respondió el moreno girando la silla en la que estaba sentado- el idiota tiene mucha suerte-concluyo.

- Ya veo- manifestó serio el chico- y vas a seguir con lo que planeaste también.

- Si- su tono de vos era un poco fastidiada- la verdad es que ya es tiempo y yo ya me canse de jugar- término.

----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo

**Fin del capi.**

**Reviews Onegai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como les va, espero que muy bien, lamento el retraso de la actualización pero es que últimamente me toca súper pesado en la escuela.**

**Espero de antemano que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado y que no sea muy atosigante.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que se toman en leer el capitulo como también los reviews que me mandan, de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

"**Simplemente Irresistible"**

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Aun no me creo lo que harás- argumento el rubio de coleta con un poco de pena.

- Parecería como si no me conocieras- sonrió con sorna

- Solo espero que algo bueno resulte al final- expreso el chico de ojos azules.

- La verdad me da igual- término el pelinegro de coleta.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Al día siguiente…..**

Una persona joven de cabellos grises y gafas se encontraba conversando con Itachi.

- Vine temprano porque necesito tener una audiencia con las tutoras del joven Sasuke tal y como antes se lo pedí Itachi-san, espero no causar muchas molestias-

- Puede empezar cuando guste Kabuto-san, ya se lo había dicho-hizo una pausa- y es mejor que sea así sin previo aviso para que usted mismo se haga una idea de las maestras de Sasuke-

El joven iba a responder algo cuando la chica pelirroja y la rubia aparecieron tras la puerta del estudio.

- Se puede saber Itachi-san porque nos han convocado tan temprano- reclamo un poco molesta la chica de ojos rojos mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

- Deja de molestar tan temprano quieres- manifestó la chica de ojos azules y coleta.

- Y tu deja de inmiscuirte en lo que hago o no- reclamo la pelirroja dando inicio así a una discusión como siempre.

Aquel hombre nada mas les observo examinándoles, tomo notas y se dirigió hacia Itachi- Tenia entendido que son tres, donde esta la otra- pregunto.

Itachi volvió la vista hacia las muchachas – Donde esta Sakura- interrogo.

Karin bufo- evidentemente ya sabes donde debe estar, en la habitación de…..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que la rubia le había tapado la boca con la mano, el peligris solo alzo una ceja.

- No hables de lo que no sabes zanahoria- susurro la chica rubia de coleta.

La pelirroja se safo de su agarre- déjame en paz tarada, deja de…..- pero Ino le hizo una seña para que esta se fijara que no estaban solas con Itachi.

- Por cierto- hablo el moreno de coleta- el es el albacea de Sasuke y les va a evaluar- salio tras la puerta dejando a las chicas a solas con aquella persona.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En el cuarto de Sasuke…**

- Sasuke….hum….Mou…..debes de estar estudiando y no…ahh…- ahogo un gemido- Sasuke-kun, pronto tienes los exámenes finales- expreso tratando de quitárselo de encima.

- No me importan- declaro el moreno en su oído, momento que aprovecho para morder su lóbulo haciendo que la respiración de ella comenzara a hacerse desigual.

- Sasuke- se puso seria y lo aparto de si, mientras lo obligaba a que se sentara de nuevo en el sillón donde estaban "estudiando", lo miro – Si a ti no te importa, a mi si, es tu futuro- aparto la mirada molesta para convertirla en una triste- siento que en lugar de ayudarte solo estoy haciéndote que pierdas el tiempo, creo a veces que debería irme para que separemos los momentos juntos a la tutoría-

Al escucharla se paralizo- Sakura- le tomo del mentón para obligarle a que lo mirara- que estas diciendo-

- Sasuke-kun- le miro con los ojitos verdes tristes- yo no quiero que salgas mal por mi culpa-

- Hmp!- la soltó y aparto la mirada, no soportaba mucho verle a los ojos mas cuando ella le miraba así se ponía muy nervioso- yo….Hmp!...yo solo quiero estar contigo….yo…- pero no pudo continuar ya que ella le había tomado entre sus manos su carita y lo había besado repentinamente.

Pero de un momento a otro la puerta se había abierto de repente que no les dio ni tiempo de separarse.

Al volver la vista hacia la puerta se encontraron con 4 personas, el primero Itachi que los veía indiferente, el segundo un joven de cabellos grises quien les miraba sorprendido, la siguiente la pelirroja que les miraba con rabia, bueno mas bien miraba así a la pelirosa y por ultimo la rubia que los veía preocupada.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar- saben que antes de abrir una puerta se debe tocar- expreso mientras se separaba un poco de Sakura.

- Si no estuvieran flirteando en lugar de estar estudiando supongo que esto no estaría mal- respondió el pelinegro de coleta.

El moreno menor iba a contestarle, su hermano cada día más con esa actitud rara que había estado tomando le desagradaba terriblemente.

Pero antes de que pronunciara una palabra el joven de gafas se adelanto y se aproximo a la pelirosa que lo miraba sonrosada de la pena aun por como los habían encontrado.

- Sakura Haruno si no me equivoco- manifestó el joven de cabellos grises, ella asintió- me haría el favor de acompañarme necesito preguntarle unas cosas- dijo mientras la veía de forma desinteresada.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí y para que piensas llevártela Kabuto-san- cuestiono el moreno menor.

- Creí que Itachi-san le había comentado que soy yo quien decidiré de ahora en adelante su futuro Sasuke-kun y por lo consiguiente seré yo quien escoja a quien considere mejor tutora para usted, es por eso que estoy aquí- alego mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

- Solo le recuerdo que no puede imponerme lo que usted decida le recuerdo que desde hace unos días soy mayor de edad-replico Sasuke.

Kabuto sonrió- tengo su albacea hasta los veintiún años Sasuke-kun- se dio la vuelta- señorita Haruno acompáñeme-

Sasuke bufo molesto, Ino solo le miro con tristeza, Karin sonrió disimuladamente e Itachi solo le vio indiferente.

- Creo que es hora que te vayas a la escuela Sasuke-chan- expreso el moreno de coleta antes de salir de la habitación.

- Tsk- fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Sasuke antes de tomar su mochila y largarse muy molesto.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke llego aun molesto al salón, tiro su mochila en el suelo al lado de su pupitre y se sentó sobre la mesita de este.

Un guapo moreno de cabello corto junto a un rubio apareció tras la puerta.

- Vaya…Vaya hasta que Sasuke-kun se digna a aparecerse por aquí- dijo con ironía el chico de cabellos oscuros y cortos.

Sasuke ni lo miro.

- Hey dobe porque faltaste ayer a clases- cuestiono el rubio.

- No es asunto suyo- contesto al fin el moreno.

El chico de ojos azules se acerco al Uchiha dando un golpecito con el codo en forma de broma mientras lo veía con sorna sonriendo picaramente mientras alzaba ambas cejas- hey baka, que se siente bajarle la novia a tu hermano mayor, porque es ella con la que andas no! con Sakura-chan cierto- bromeo ganándose una mirada fulminante del moreno Uchiha.

- Eso esta mejor aun- expreso el chico que estaba con ellos, ambos le miraron uno interrogante y el otro molesto.

- De que hablas Sai-teme dattebayo- pregunto el rubio.

El chico en cuestión paso del rubio y se dirigió al pelinegro de apellido Uchiha- Debe de estar re buena la chava para que valga que se la hayas bajado a Itachi-san no- argumento con maldad.

- No te metas donde no te han llamado- le contesto el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie.

- Oh! Interesante reacción- siguió alegando Sai.

- Hmp!- fue todo lo que salio de la boca del moreno de cabellos alborotados.

- Eh! De que hablan – pregunto a ambos pero los dos pasaron de la pregunta- hey no me excluyan de la conversación- se quejo el rubio, nada contestaron los otros- Uff si que tienen mala leche ustedes dos- suspiro pesadamente- no se como Sakura-chan dejo a Itachi-san por el dobe de bakasuke- dijo para si mismo pero Sasuke lo escucho.

- Sakura nunca ha sido novia de Itachi, Usuratonkachi- expreso con una venita en la frente el pelinegro, mientras le daba un coscorrón al dobe de su amigo

Sai solo rió y Naruto se sobo donde le había golpeado Sasuke.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Sabe que en cualquier momento podría despedirla por intransigencia en su método de estudio señorita Haruno- manifestó el peligris de gafas.

- Yo….- trato de alegar la pelirosa pero el chico frente a ella no le permitió seguir hablando.

- No puedo entender como Itachi-san ha permitido tales conductas y no haya hecho nada para solucionarlo- suspiro pesadamente- sus tutorías por lo que pude observar hace un momento no le están ayudando en nada al joven Sasuke, por lo que debería de pedirle que se fuera en este mismo instante señorita-

- Pero…- volvió a intentar decir algo pero el la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Debí imaginarme que unas muchachitas tan jóvenes no están calificadas para impartir tutorías a un chico de bachillerato, en otras palabras usted y la señorita Yamanaka no deberían de estar aquí, debí de ocuparme de revisar los currículos desde un principio- se paso una mano por el cabello en señal de molestia.

- Creo que usted- comenzó a hablar la chica de ojos verdes ganando la atención de la persona a su lado y prosiguió- esta juzgando de antemano mi trabajo, puede que en este momento haya cometido el error de relacionarme con el joven Sasuke pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la clase que le imparto, así que usted no puede determinar si estoy calificada o no Kabuto-san- admitió la pelirosa.

- Ese también es otro de los detonantes precisamente señorita- le respondió el peligris- no debió de relacionarse con el joven Sasuke mas allá de una simple tutora, eso no dice muy bien de usted-agrego.

- No puede juzgar a las personas por un simple hecho- se defendió.

- Quiero que también comprenda que una persona de su….- la miro de arriba abajo- categoría tampoco seria una buena influencia para el muchacho- agrego mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

- Que esta insinuando- pregunto la chica, aquel hombre la estaba sacando de quicio que se creía y pensar que Itachi-san le había dejado la potestad a el.

- Que usted no le conviene en nada a mi cliente-admitió el peligris.

- Usted no puede meterse en ese asunto- le contesto la pelirosa.

Kabuto suspiro desinteresadamente- acompáñeme- pidió, ella le siguió por compromiso.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Seguro le están dando una mega regañada a la nerdita- se burlo la pelirroja.

- Puedes dejar de hablar de eso y de meterte en lo que no te importa remolacha- expreso la rubia.

- Ahh! Ya estas preocupada por tu amiguita- siguió picando- ya se le acabo el reinadito a la chiquita taradita- agrego la chica de ojos rojos.

- Que te calles- le grito la chica de ojos azules, llamando también la atención del moreno de coleta que estaba sentado en la sala con ellas.

De pronto aparecieron Sakura y Kabuto.

- Termino- pregunto Itachi a aquella persona.

- No! pienso llevarme a un sitio a la señorita Haruno si no le molesta- pidió

- No creo que haya problema si ella esta de acuerdo- argumento el pelinegro, y todos en la sala fijaron su vista en la chica de ojos verdes.

- No hay problema- admitió seria la pelirosa.

- Entonces con su permiso nos retiramos- se despidió el joven de gafas.

Sakura iba a seguirle cuando Ino la detuvo tomándola del brazo y cuestiono- a donde vas, Sakura-

- No lo se Ino- respondió esta a su amiga safandose de su agarre dirigiéndose al lado de Kabuto.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Se encontraban a media mañana, el timbre anunciando el receso había recién sonado y el se sentía mas aburrido que las ostras.

Se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados mientras una bola de chicas le rodeaban ofreciéndole sus refrigerios con tanta insistencia que lo hacían sentir enfermo.

Aguantando todos los días los chillidos de aquellas chicas llamándole en todo momento "Sasuke-kun", "Sasuke-kun toma mi refrigerio", "Sasuke-kun quieres que vayamos juntos al comedor", "Sasuke-kun".

Estaba harto mas cuando ese día el rubio de su amigo lo había estado fastidiando desde que llego, contando al otro imbecil de Sai que no sabia porque se estaba comenzando a meter con el, aquellas chicas que lo exasperaban, su idiota hermano con actitud desagradable, las peleas de sus tutoras, la llegada de su albacea que no le agradaba en nada, mas aun cuando lo habían interrumpido cuando estaba con su novia…

- _Sakura_- de pronto su nombre se planto en sus pensamientos, mientras imaginaba su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, sus labios, ignorando a aquellas chicas, pasó de largo y se sentó en una banca mientras pensaba en "Ella".

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sakura estaba maravillada nunca en la vida había visto un lugar mas espectacular que aquel, "ese era el colegio donde estudiaba Sasuke" se preguntaba, fue entonces cuando empezó a darse cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras del chico que la acompañaba, aquel sitio no tenia nada que ver con ella, era humillante pero era la verdad.

Mientras caminaba al lado del chico de lentes no podía dejar de pensar en todas las diferencias que habían entre ella y Sasuke, todo aquello era absurdo, pensaba y analizaba en su mente aquello pero las palabras del peligris la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Espere aquí señorita Haruno, voy a pedir permiso para que se nos permita buscar a Sasuke-kun- manifestó el chico de gafas, ella solo asintió y suspiro pesadamente.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- En que piensas Naruto-kun- pregunto una chica de cabellos largos y de mirada gris a su novio.

- Estoy preocupado, Hinata-chan- respondió este.

- Pe…pero porque- volvió a cuestionar la chica.

- Es que no se, ese es el problema dattebayo, viste hoy a Sai-teme- expreso, la ojigris asintió- estaba demasiado sonriente y eso me trae mala espina, es cierto que molestamos hoy mucho a Sasuke-baka, pero no se…me siento raro-admitió.

- Tú…Tú crees que Sai-kun esta así por la noticia de la reciente novia de Sasuke-kun y piensa meterse con ella- pregunto la chica.

- No lo se, Hinata-han- alego el rubio.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Pasaron por aquellos lujosos pasillos, hasta dar de cara al jardín donde todos los alumnos se encontraban en receso, entre piropos para la chica y cuchicheos en general un peligris de gafas y una pelirosa se encontraban buscando al menos de los Uchiha.

- Por fin- expreso el chico de lentes señalando a lo lejos mostrándole a la chica de ojos verdes a la persona a quien habían ido a buscar rodeado de un montón de féminas lindismas que parecían estar molestándolo.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Allí estaba otra vez rodeado de esas pesadas, con lo feliz que estaba hasta hace un momento con ella en su mente.

Estaba enamorado lo admitía abiertamente, nunca le había pasado aquello, la verdad al principio pensaba que eso era algo extraño, el siempre si se relacionaba con alguien era nada mas para una noche o una salida nada mas.

Pero se encontraba allí con chicas al lado y el seguía con ella en sus pensamientos.

Tan enamorado estaba que hasta le parecía verla al frente suyo.

Un momento…

De pronto se dio cuenta que la chica pelirosa se aproximaba hacia el junto a Kabuto.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado llamando la atención de las chicas, más aun cuando pronuncio el nombre de la dueña de sus pensamientos- Sakura- preguntándose que haría ella allí.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Para cuando quiere el vuelo- pregunto.

- Déjelo con la fecha abierta solo quiero reservarlo- pidió un moreno de coleta a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Muy bien señor Uchiha, ya esta a su nombre el pasaje con destino a los estados unidos y fecha abierta para partir- le respondieron.

- Bien- colgó el teléfono mientras su mirada era algo indescifrable.

De pronto tocaron la puerta…….

- Si- pregunto el pelinegro.

Tras la puerta le contesto el mayordomo de la casa- Itachi-sama, en la puerta se encuentra una persona que quiere hablar con la señorita Haruno-

- De quien se trata- cuestiono.

- Un tal Akasuna no Sasori, de la comisión de becas internacionales- respondió

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Que pasara….**

**Me regalas un review onegai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, bueno espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones en un review, de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- así esta la situación Itachi-san- expreso el joven pelirrojo de ojos avellana que llevaba hablando con el en el despacho desde su llegada.

- Bien, me parece perfecto, justo lo que pedí- sonrió con un deje de arrogancia.

- Debo agregar que su petición me intrigo, pero al investigar los registros de la señorita Haruno, comprobé que tiene el nivel académico que estábamos buscando, no será necesario que usted financie sus estudios- admitió.

El pelinegro se levanto inmediatamente de la silla, colocando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y en su una mirada se denotaba un poco de molestia dijo- insisto, si pedí una evaluación inmediata para la beca de la señorita Haruno y pedí hacerme cargo de sus estudios es porque así lo deseo-apretó los dientes al mirar la mirada de negación que le enviaba el otro joven.

- Estamos interesados en la joven que nos recomendó Itachi-san, tanto que nosotros cubriremos todos sus gastos, pero aun así no se altere el destino que se había decidido conjuntamente será el mismo, buenas tardes- se levanto del asiento y se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el moreno de coleta hablo.

- No olvide Sasori-san quien es el nuevo presidente de la junta directiva de la institución, mis ordenes son la ley y si he dicho que seré yo quien financié de mi cuenta personal a la señorita Haruno así será- sonrió con ironía al verlo darse la vuelta con una mirada desconcertada.

El pelirrojo trago saliva antes de contestar a regañadientes- como usted ordene Itachi-san- se dio la vuelta y salio del despacho.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

El moreno con paso firme se acerco a la pelirosa y el peligris que venían a buscarle, cuando le llamaron.

- Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun donde vas- le preguntaban aquellas chicas que no le dejaban tranquilo, tratando de ignorarlas siguió caminando mirando hacia el frente donde su pelirosa le miro con su característica sonrisa que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, estaba por llegar a su lado cuando sintió como lo tomaron del brazo y sin que pudiera evitarlo en una fracción de segundo unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente solo para mirar al frente como Sakura, su Sakura le observaba estupefacta.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Le observo acercarse hacia ellos mientras Kabuto y ella hacían lo mismo, aun no tenia ni idea del porque aquella persona pretendía hacerle entender llevándola al lugar, si sabia de su realidad, Sasuke y ella eran demasiado diferentes, es mas Sasuke para ella la verdad era "Inalcanzable", pero aunque un mundo inmenso les dividiera, el la quería, se lo había dicho y demostrado y ella lo amaba demasiado para poder pensar siquiera en la idea de alejarse de su lado, desde que lo había visto, cualquier duda o posibilidad de separarla de el se había desvanecido; sabia que entre ambos había algo mas que el amor que los unía, estaban conectados, demasiado enamorados. Pero en un pequeño lapso de tiempo todo su interior se paralizo al observar como aquella chica se había plantado frente a su novio y le había besado, pero lo que mas dolía era que el, no se apartaba de ella.

El chico de gafas a su lado tenia una sonrisa de medio lado, talvez le daba satisfacción lo que sucedía.

Se acerco a su oído y le susurro casi en silencio- esa es la clase de chica para Sasuke, alguien que este a su altura, no tu-

Ella le miro desconcertada y con tristeza como ese hombre era capaz de juzgar de esa manera, pero si lo miraba desde un punto de vista mas objetivo podría darle la razón, aquella chica y cualquiera que estuviera a su lado en ese momento era un mejor partido que ella, quien solo problemas le había traído a Sasuke.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke como pudo reacciono y se saco a aquella chica de encima se limpio con asco la boca mientras esa chica solo sonreía sin ninguna razón, sabia quien era, ni mas ni menos que la presidenta de su ridículo club de fans una tal "Amie". Estaba enojado y harto pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento para reclamarle, tenía que explicarle a su novia lo que acababa de suceder. Paso la mirada al frente y ella aun estaba allí, mirándole sin ninguna expresión descifrable en la cara.

Siguió hasta plantársele en frente, ella le miro a los ojos, con esos brillantes esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

- Sakura yo...- trato de decir.

- No te preocupes- agrego tratando de ser impasible.

El no le creyó nada, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que le pasaba algo, no solo por lo que acababa de suceder si no más bien había otra cosa.

Sasuke volvió su mirada al peligris responsable de su presencia allí- Kabuto-san se puede saber que es lo que hacen aquí- pregunto.

El joven sonrió con naturalidad- simplemente traía a Sakura a tu escuela, ella quería conocerla no es así – expreso mirándole cínicamente.

La pelirosa pareció sorprenderse por como aquel hombre mentía pero no quiso hacer difícil el asunto así que nada mas se limito a asentir.

El pelinegro la miro a los ojos- porque no me lo habías dicho, pude haberte traído yo- cuestiono.

- Es que yo…- trato de decir pero en ese momento una sonora vos no le dejo continuar.

- Sakura-chan- dijo animado un rubio que venia junto a su novia la bella Hinata- que haces aquí- agrego acercándose.

- Yo… Naruto… es que…- no sabia que decir realmente pero alguien más respondió por ella.

- Vinimos a dar una vuelta nada mas, no! señorita Haruno- admitió el peligris.

- Kabuto-san- saludaron ambos recién llegados.

- Supe de la fusión de sus empresas Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san es cierto- pregunto el joven de gafas.

- Si…algo de eso dijo mi padre Dattebayo- respondió el rubio, mientras la chica a su lado asintió.

El chico de ojos azules paso de nuevo su vista hacia la pelirosa y le pregunto- es cierto que andas con el Dobe, Sakura-chan-

- Si- respondió tímidamente la chica.

- Jo! Pobre de ti mira que aguantar a semejante baka amargado, ya decía yo que era mejor partido para ti, Itachi-san- manifestó el rubio recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe de parte del moreno.

- Cállate Usuratonkachi- alego el pelinegro.

- Solo porque digo la verdad baka- expreso el rubio.

- Porque solo idioteces salen de tu boca Dobe- le respondió el otro inciando una riña entre ambos.

- Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun- agrego la ojigris.

Sakura solo se limito a semi sonreír, se sentía incomoda y extraña.

Una vos les saco de lo que hacían.

- así que "esta", es la famosa novia de Sasuke Uchiha-

Los 5 volvieron la vista para ver al dueño de aquella vos quien era un guapo joven de cabellos negros y cortos, que venia junto a las demás chicas y la que había besado anteriormente a Sasuke.

- Pero…que dices Sai-kun esa es la novia de Itachi-san no de Sasuke-kun- agrego una de las chicas- en la fiesta de Sasuke-kun dijeron eso verdad-las demás asintieron.

El moreno de cabellos cortos sonrió con maldad- ah! si, pues al parecer ahora es la novia del Uchiha menor-

- Pero…-chillaron todas las admiradoras.

Sasuke muy molesto solo miro a Sai- te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos, así que lárgate-

- Pero porque- cuestiono este- quería conocer a la mujercita que te ha conquistado o que no se puede- dijo mirando a la pelirosa de arriba abajo.

- Hey Sai-dobe mejor vete si- expreso el rubio teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto.

- Si yo solo quiero conocer a la famosa Sakura- alego el moreno de cabello corto.

Sakura miro el incomodo ambiente que de un momento a otro se había formado, dio un paso adelante, sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a Sasuke quien solo volvió la vista hacia ella y luego saludo al chico que la quería conocer- un gusto- le extendió la mano.

El chico frente suyo solo la miro de arriba abajo y la expresión de escrutinio seguía en su cara, no le dio la mano solo agrego- no entiendo- todos le miraron desconcertados así que prosiguió- como es que si tienes a todo el colegio a tus pies, contando a las chicas mas bonitas tras de ti, te quedaste con esto- sonrió, mientras las chicas a su lado sonrieron de la misma forma.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír las burlas y desprecios de todos aquellos, no le extrañaban le recordaban a toda su vida escolar siempre la misma historia como si fuera un recordatorio de que ella no valía nada y que un chico como Sasuke debía estar ciego para fijarse en alguien como ella.

Kabuto estaba sin expresión alguna.

Hinata se tapo la boca con desesperación mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza y trataba de decirle a Sai que se había pasado.

Sasuke tenia una expresión indescifrable estaba realmente enojado, ellos no eran nadie para hablar así de su novia.

De pronto Sai cayo al piso, Sasuke le había golpeado.

- Ni se te ocurra tratar de ofender a mi novia- le espeto completamente encolerizado.

- Sasuke-kun- chillaron sus fans- esa no vale para que golpees a Sai-kun por decir la verdad-

El moreno solo les miro fulminantemente para que se callaran.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que tu novia sea tan fea y desagradable- agrego el joven aun en el suelo limpiándose el pequeño rastro de sangre que sobre salía de su boca debido al golpe.

- Que te calles maldito cabrón- grito Sasuke golpeándole de nuevo.

- Sasuke-kun cálmate- expreso la pelirosa tratando de acercarse al moreno para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Pero Sasuke seguía golpeando al otro chico.

Naruto se acerco a su amigo y lo separo para evitar que hiciera mas locuras- cálmate baka, no sigas-

- Suéltame usuratonkachi, no te metas, ese se metió con ella, me las tiene que pagar- gruñía el moreno Uchiha.

Kabuto se acerco a Sakura- ves, lo que ocasionas, todo esto es tu culpa- le dijo.

- Yo…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Que esta pasando aquí- el director de la escuela se hizo presente y al ver el desorden ocasionado, notando a los involucrados- Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Sai a mi oficina inmediatamente.

- Pero yo que hice- se excuso el rubio.

- A mi oficina- le grito el director.

Sasuke solo se soltó del chico de ojos azules y siguió a aquel hombre, volvió la vista hacia atrás solo para ver a su novia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sai se levanto con ayuda de algunas de las muchachas presentes y Naruto a regañadientes les siguió.

- Solo problemas le causas a Sasuke-kun, por lo visto, eres una molestia, mira como se comporto a causa tuya, el nunca había sido así, tu eres una mala influencia, solo le haces perder el tiempo y no le ayudas en nada- susurro en el oído de la pelirosa el peligris antes de dirigirse de igual modo a la oficina del director.

Dejando a la ojiverde en aquel estado de shock que sus palabras y lo ocurrido le habían dejado.

Hinata estaba cerca suyo- te …te pasa algo- pregunto al ver derramar lagrimas a la chica, había visto que el chico de gafas le había dicho algo pero no estaba segura de que se había tratado.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar pero una chicas le cerraron el camino, una de ellas era la que había besado anteriormente a Sasuke.

- Yo…me pueden dar permiso por favor- pidió la ojiverde, ella solo quería salir de ese sitio, pero las otras, renuentes no se movieron ni un centímetro.

- así que tu …zorra eres la que cree que anda con nuestro Sasuke-kun- declaro la chica mientras la empujaba haciéndola caer al suelo.

La pelirosa le miro con rabia- déjenme en paz- le grito.

- Ósea que eres una fiera zorrita- le dijo, luego miro a las chicas que estaban a su lado- que le hacemos a las mustias moscas muertas chicas, las castigamos no- sonrió mientras las otras hacían lo mismo.

- Amie-san ..no debe…- trato de decir Hinata pero Amie no la dejo.

- No te metas Hinata si no quieres que te pase lo mismo- anuncio mientras la tomaba de la camisa y la empujaba..

La pelirosa se había puesto de pie- su asunto es conmigo, a ella no le digan nada- expreso mirando a la pobre ojigris quien había sido agredida por tratar de ayudarle.

- así que nos saliste valiente zorra, pues bien- se acerco hacia ella y le dio una cachetada que la hizo caer de nuevo al piso- entonces sabes que te mereces lo que te haremos por meterte con lo que no debes no- manifestó acercándose con las demás, rodeándole, mientras la levantaban y se dirigían a los baños mas alejados del plantel.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Un momento después...**

Estas bien- pregunto la chica de cabello largo y ojos grises a la chica que llevaba del brazo para ayudarle a caminar.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me hacen algo así- respondió la chica ojiverde mientras se tomaba del estomago- fue como recordar la historia de mi vida- sonrió con tristeza- las chicas con dinero y las que no, siempre es lo mismo.

- Creo que….de…debimos avisar al director de esto- menciono Hinata.

- No- dijo rápidamente la pelirosa- nadie debe enterarse de esto-

- Pero tu estas en la casa de Sasuke-kun y el se va a dar cuenta- admitió la ojigris.

- Sasuke no debe saberlo y no te preocupes que- tosió un poco mientras se tomaba mas del estomago- llévame a un lugar por favor- pidió mientras la chica de cabellos oscuros le hacia parada a un taxi.

- Pero…pero si no vuelves a casa de Sasuke-kun igual se van a dar cuenta que te paso algo- agrego Hinata mirando preocupada a la chica a su lado- de verdad no quieres que te lleve a algún hospital o algo.

La ojiverde negó con la cabeza- gracias pero ya haz hecho mucho por mi- alego mientras con cuidado se metía dentro del vehiculo.

- Yo creo que debes decirle a Sasuke-kun que…- no pudo seguir ya que la pelirosa le tapo la boca sin ninguna sutileza.

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza- no- admitió- mejor préstame tu cel para llamarle a alguien si- manifestó tratando de sonreír, mientras la otra chica solo le miraba con lastima.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Suspendido hasta los finales- reclamo el peligris.

- Hmp!- respondió el moreno.

El chico de gafas suspiro pesadamente- pues tienes suerte de que no te hayan expulsado definidamente o te hayan demandado por lo que le hiciste al pobre muchacho-

- Se lo merecía- apretó el puño mientras objetaba aquello recordando como se había burlado de "ella" de su Sakura sin fundamento alguno, no entendía porque lo había hecho, si para el Sakura era lo mas hermoso que en la vida hubiese visto.

- Porque a mi- se lamentaba el rubio- yo no tenia nada que ver-agrego.

Ambos chicos lo miraron pero pasaron de el, el peligris seguía regañando a su apoderado mientras el solo pensaba en la cara de tristeza que tenia su novia cuando la había visto antes de retirarse con el director, la había notado muy extraña, fuera lo que fuese lo que le estuviera sucediendo le haría decírselo, el se preocupaba por ella y no quería que ella estuviese así con el. Pero la vos de su rubio amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Donde están Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan- pregunto señalando el sitio donde las habían dejado.

- Sakura- murmuro el moreno preocupado.

- Seguramente se regreso sola a casa- alego el joven de gafas.

- Nos vamos- pidió el pelinegro mientras un mal augurio se colaba en su mente.

- Pero y Hinata-chan- cuestiono el rubio de nuevo, entendía que la pelirosa se hubiese marchado pero su novia donde estaría.

- No se dobe- dijo fríamente, la verdad es que lo único que quería era marcharse de allí y saber si "ella" estaba bien.

Naruto les siguió hasta la puerta, donde de casualidad se encontraron a Amie.

- Sasuke-kun porque te vas- pregunto un poco preocupada.

El moreno solo pasó de largo ignorándola, Kabuto solo la miro y siguió su camino, así que la chica tuvo que detener a Naruto para saber que pasaba.

- Que esta pasando Naruto- cuestiono.

- Nos suspendieron hasta los finales- dijo lamentándose de nuevo.

- Queee. Quee, pero porque, no es justo- admitió la chica.

- El problema fue muy grave, ya sabes lo que pasa- agrego el rubio.

- Todo por culpa de esa…- expreso.

El chico de ojos azules prefirió ignorar el comentario sobre la novia de su amigo y se limito a preguntar- Haz visto a Hinata-chan.

La chica se puso seria pero luego sonrió- dijo que se sentía mal y se marcho-

- Gracias – manifestó el chico mientras se despedía de esta.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Mas tarde**…. En la casa de los Uchiha.

- Donde esta Sakura- pregunto alterado el moreno menor a las jóvenes de servicio.

- Ella aun no ha llegado joven, pero la señorita Yamanaka pidió hace rato que ordenáramos las cosas de la señorita Haruno en su maleta-

- Que- dijo el chico exasperado y seguido se dirigió donde Ino.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke encontró a la rubia en su habitación y sin saludarle le pregunto- Donde esta Sakura- se le estaba acabando la paciencia por no saber nada de ella.

La rubia le miro- ella llamo hace rato-

- Y que dijo, donde esta- cuestiono.

- No se donde esta, solo me dijo que si podía arreglar sus cosas y si se las llevaba a su casa, pero he llamado a su casa y no me contesta nadie- admitió la ojiazul.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír lo que la chica había dicho. No entendía que estaba pasando, "ella" porque había pedido que le llevaran sus cosas a su casa, que ya no pensaba volver y sus clases, porque no costestaban en su casa, que estaba pasando, estaba desconcertado. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero la vos de la rubia llamo su atención.

- Sasuke- el la miro- creo que algo malo le paso a Sakura- medito algo- donde la llevo Kabuto-san- pregunto.

- A mi escuela- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Por otro lado**, la pelirosa junto a la ojigris llegaron a un lugar...

Tocaron el timbre mientras esperaban que les abrieran la puerta.

- Sakura que te ha pasado- pregunto la persona frente suyo nada más verla al abrir la puerta.

- Yo….tuve un problema…. Me puedo quedar en tu casa, es que mi mamá no esta y no quiero que nadie me vea así- pidió la ojiverde con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Pasa- le dijo.

- Yo…Sakura-chan debo irme- expreso la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

- Esta bien Hinata, muchísimas gracias por todo- le sonrió, pero antes de que esta se levantara le tomo de la mano y le dijo- por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie donde estoy- la chica le miro preocupada pero no le quedo mas remedio que asentir.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Donde esta Sakura- cuestiono el moreno de coleta al chico de gafas.

- No lo se, después del problema de Sasuke-kun, ella ya no estaba- admitió.

- Será su responsabilidad si le pasa algo grave Kabuto-san entendido- argumento el pelinegro- pensé que seria lo mas sensato que se la llevara a donde conviniera pero no estoy seguro de que ella este bien ahora- dijo recordando la cara de Sasuke al no saber nada de ella.

El peligris cerró los ojos – como usted diga Itachi-san-

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¿Donde estará Sakura?**

**¿Qué otras cosas raras pasaran en este fic?**

**Me regalan un review si!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola que tal, como les va espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 de Simplemente Irresistible, espero sea de su agrado, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leerlo y los reviews enviados. Por otro lado desearles una Feliz Navidad un poco atrasada y un muy Feliz Año Nuevo por adelantado por si no logro publicar nada ese día.**

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Tu sabes lo que le paso a Sakura- cuestiono el joven de cabellos naranjas a su novia quien se encontraba frente a el.

- No tengo idea, ella no ha querido decirme nada desde que llego esta tarde al lado de una chica- respondió la muchacha.

- Me preocupa hace rato fui a verla al cuarto y tenia mucha fiebre- comento el joven.

La chica de cabellos azules tomo la mano del pelinaranja- Pein yo creo que lo mejor es que la llevemos a un hospital-

- Si es lo mejor- alego el muchacho correspondiendo al gesto de su chica.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

-_Donde estas Sakura_- meditaba un joven de cabellos desordenados oscuros y de azabaches ojos mientras miraba el techo de su habitación con un poco de melancolía, aun recordaba la cara de decepción que el e Ino trajeron a casa luego de corroborar que en la casa de la madre de Sakura no había nadie.

No entendía que podría estar pasando, del porque de la repentina desaparición de la pelirosa, había hasta casi golpeado a Kabuto para saber si es que el había sido capaz de decirle algo a ella que causase su ausencia pero el claramente sin titubear le había expresado que el no tenia porque decirle nada a esa persona y que dejara de comportarse como un inmaduro- sonrió con sarcasmo- lo que en ese momento experimentaba lo hacia sentirse idiota, el nunca había estado preocupado por alguna chica o por el amor pero desde que la vio a "ella" se dio cuenta de que el era igual de vulnerable que las demás personas al haber caído en el embrujo del sentimiento mas maravilloso que puede existir.

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde podría encontrarla, en su casa no había nadie, había llamado a la casa del primo de Sakura y nadie había atendido el teléfono, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Y como van tus planes- pregunto el joven rubio de coleta tras el auricular.

- Creí que no tenias ni la mas mínima intención de volverme a tocar el tema como me lo dijiste el otro día, oh! no Deidara- alego el moreno de coleta.

- Si se tratara de otra persona con la que quieres jugar, créeme que no me importaría pero…si se trata de Sakura- agrego el rubio.

- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy jugando – manifestó el moreno

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**A la mañana siguiente, en el hospital privado de Konoha.**

- Y como se encuentra Doctor- pregunto impaciente un joven de pierçings y cabellera naranja quien tenia al lado a la chica de cabello azul preocupada por su amiga.

- Fue una suerte que la trajeran anoche, la fiebre bajo pero la muchacha tiene muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo- Pein y Aoi lo miraron preocupados aun así el medico prosiguió- pero podemos descartar hemorragia interna, no es muy grave en unos días se pondrá bien se lo aseguro- agrego al ver las caras del jóvenes frente suyo- pero aun así la paliza que debió soportar debió dejarla en un estado de shock emocional y de allí conviene la fiebre, creo que seria conveniente que pasara unos días en observación- concluyo.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**días después….En la casa de los Uchiha….**

El ambiente era tenso desde el desayuno, la rubia noto como cada vez aquella situación

Se ponía peor, la relación de los hermanos Uchiha había empeorado con los días, mucho mas después de la discusión de la cual había sido un simple espectador. Sasuke había insistido con seguir buscando a Sakura mientras que Itachi le había ordenado dejarlo a segundo plano y que se concentrara de lleno con sus estudios que era lo que a ambos les importaba, a lo cual el Uchiha menor había alegado que lo que menos le importaba en ese momento eran sus exámenes y estudios por lo que el mayor dio como única orden que no se le permitiera salir a Sasuke durante su periodo de estudio pre-preparación para los exámenes finales sin rechistar y sin interesarle que el moreno menor tuviera algo mas que decirle.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En otra parte, 2 días después…**

- Te encuentras mejor prima- cuestiono el muchacho de los pierçing a la pelirosa frente suyo.

- Si! no debieron exagerar tanto al traerme a este hospital- sonrió luego su mirada se torno triste- siento mucho que pospusieran la boda por mi causa- alego.

- No te preocupes por eso princesa, Aoi y yo ya esperamos bastante tu misma lo dijiste, porque no podemos esperar un poco mas- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para que ella comprendiera que no debía sentirse así.

La chica de ojos verdes le sonrió de nuevo a su primo luego atino a preguntar- por cierto donde esta Aoi-chan-

- Fue por tus cosas a la casa de los Uchiha- respondió un poco incomodo.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Pero…- el pelinaranja la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes ella no le dirá a nadie donde estas pero aun así no entiendo tu empeño por ocultarles tu paradero aun mas por ocultarme a mi que fue lo que te paso- manifestó el chico.

- Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar Pein, por lo menos aun no- pidió la chica pelirosa.

- Esta bien, respeto tu decisión- expreso el joven, se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado- sabes debo salir, quieres que te trafique algo de comer- pregunto.

La chica de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca muy graciosa pero medito un instante y rectifico- sabes que! Si quiero algo me traes una pera si, onegai-pidió.

El pelinaranja la miro extrañado- pero si a ti no te gustan las peras- argumento.

- Pero! no se, quiero una- expreso la pelirosa haciendo un puchero.

- Bueno esta bien- el chico le sonrió pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta de la habitación, alguien mas ingreso desde afuera.

Se trataba de una bella mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, la medico a cargo de la paciente, quien se había encariñado un poco con la susodicha desde su ingreso.

- Pero bueno aun no dan de alta a la paciente consentida eh!- bromeo.

- Tsunade-sama- la pelirosa se sonrojo al saber el porque de las palabras de la rubia, ya que tanto la doctora como ella estaban al tanto de que su estadía prolongada se debía a la terquedad de su primo Pein, quien alegando que su prima aun se encontraba mal, le había sugerido a los médicos que le alargaran su estancia en aquel lugar.

- Bueno yo me despido- admitió el pelinaranja saliendo por la puerta dejando solas a la medico junto a su paciente.

- Me han dicho que casi no comes desde hace 3 días, eso es cierto Sakura- pregunto mientras le hacia un chequeo general.

- Es que últimamente me siento muy rara, sabe, demasiado cansada, sin animo de comer usted sabe lo normal que le sucede a un paciente estando en un hospital- respondió la joven.

- Tú crees que es normal, hay mi niña y eres estudiante de medicina- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

La oji verde se sonrojo al extremo- pe…pero apenas voy en segundo semestre y por las materias básicas- se excuso.

La rubia la miro y dejando el tema de lado agrego- me han dicho también que tienes un leve dolor en el bajo vientre es verdad-

- Si pero no es nada de cuidado seguro es secuela de lo que me paso-manifestó la chica.

- Porque no le dices a nadie lo que te paso Sakura- cuestiono.

- No quiero que nadie se meta en problemas por mi culpa- alego la pelirosa.

- Ah ya!- dijo la rubia luego se mantuvo observando a la chica de ojos verdes seriamente ya que notaba extraña a la chica pelirosa, luego concluyo- me permitirías tomarte una muestra de sangre Sakura, necesito practicarte unos exámenes mas-

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

_- La encontré hace 2 días- alego el pelirrojo_

_- Donde esta- pidió imponente._

_- En el hospital, parece que le sucedió un accidente o algo, no estoy muy seguro, pero se que no seria conveniente hacerle mi propuesta en estos momentos por ello no me he dirigido a la joven- alego._

_- Estoy de acuerdo, buen trabajo- felicito simplemente._

Se encontraba en su despacho, meditando lo que el día anterior, Akasuna no Sasori le había informado sobre el paradero de la chica pelirosa cuando de pronto unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Pase- tras abrir la puerta un joven se cabellos grises se planto ante el.

- Me dijeron que necesitaba verme, Itachi-san- pregunto el chico mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

El moreno de coleta lo miro serio mientras se ponía de pie y sin que el otro se lo esperara lo tomo del cuello sin restricciones y le dijo- La señorita Haruno esta en el hospital, conciente de las consecuencias-

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Hey tu, peliteñida- llamo la pelirroja.

- Que quieres Zanahoria- expreso la rubia, mientras ambas veían un poco retiradas al moreno de cabellos desordenados estudiando.

- Sasuke esta muy cambiado desde que la nerdita no esta cierto- sonrió con pesar- cada vez que le trato de explicar algo me pone menos atención que antes.

- Si tienes razón me pasa lo mismo cuando yo estoy tratando de explicarle también-dijo seria- pero no es el único que esta preocupado por Sakura- agrego.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Buenas días- saludo la chica de cabellos azules- disculpe buscaba a la señorita Yamanaka.

- Pase por aquí- el mayordomo la guió a donde la chica de cabello rubio se encontraba.

La puerta de la habitación donde Ino, Karin y Sasuke se encontraban se abrió tras llamar un par de veces.

- Señorita Yamanaka, en la sala hay una persona que la esta esperando- explico el mayordomo.

- a mi!- dijo sorprendida la chica de coleta.

- Pues evidente que a ti tarada- alego la pelirroja.

Sasuke había estado tratando de concentrarse pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le causo que perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo y poner atención a la conversación frente suyo.

- Usted sabe quien es quien me busca- cuestiono la rubia al mayordomo, un poco desconfiada ya que no esperaba a nadie.

- Se trata de la Srita. Aoi familiar de la Srita. Haruno- contesto este y luego salio del lugar.

- Aoi- dijeron sorprendidos tanto Ino como Sasuke quien al escuchar el nombre de la amiga de Sakura, se puso de pie y salio mas deprisa que la misma Yamanaka dejando a la pelirroja sola mientras alzaba una ceja extrañada.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Yo…Naruto-kun no estoy segura si…si esto es lo correcto pero el director debe saber lo…lo que Amie..Le hizo a Sakura-chan- explico la chica de ojos grises a su novio.

- Hasta te haz tardado Hinata-chan Dattebayo- le respondió el rubio.

- Yo- se puso roja como un tomate- le prometí… a Sakura-chan que no diría..na…nada- se defendió.

- Lo se, mi Hinata-chan es tan leal que no podía delatar a Sakura-chan Dattebayo, después de esto hay que ir a decírselo al baka- manifestó mientras llamaban a la puerta de la dirección.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

- Aoi, donde esta Sakura- el tono con el que hablo había sido rudo pero aun así la sonrisa de la boca de la chica de cabello azul y ojos celestes no desapareció de su faz.

- Ella esta bien, solo vine por su ropa, la tiene lista no! Ino-san- se dirigió a la rubia.

- Si- contesto la chica de coleta- pero Aoi-chan en serio donde esta Sakura-cuestiono preocupada.

- Contesta- ordeno el moreno.

- Ella esta bien, eso es todo- dijo con una sonrisa- y si no piensan darme sus pertenencias en este momento es mejor que vuelva otro día- expreso seria mientras se daba la vuelta pero en ese momento Sasuke la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

La peliazul volvió la vista molesta pero la mirada preocupada con la cual se encontró la dejo sin palabras.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En el hospital….**

- Tsunade-sama, que clase de exámenes le hizo a Sakura, se encuentra mal- cuestiono impaciente Pein.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente- No se angustie no es nada malo, ella se encuentra bien puede llevársela cuando lo crea conveniente, los golpes que recibió como se dio cuenta no eran de mucho cuidado lo que si me sorprende es que no haya perdido el producto- agrego.

El peli naranja la observo sin entender lo ultimo- disculpe a que se refiere-

- Que es un milagro que Sakura no perdiera el bebe que esta esperando, tras la golpiza que recibió, no tiene ni 2 semanas de la concepción pero el embrión se encuentra en perfecto estado, ahora solo será de cuidar a la mamá- explico para luego marcharse dejando a pelinaranja en estado de shock, quien solo murmuraba algo así como "mi princesita" y "voy a matar a ese Uchiha"

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Sakura se encontraba leyendo una revista que le había llevado Pein mientras se comía su pera que tanto deseaba cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

La pelirosa volvió la vista para encontrarse frente a ella a un chico bien parecido pelirrojo- si- demando la chica.

- Haruno Sakura cierto- interpreto el joven, la ojiverde asintió así que el decidió proseguir- soy Akasuna no Sasori de la comisión de becas internacionales- objeto.

La pelirosa nada mas alzo una ceja sorprendida de que esa persona la buscase sin que ella solicitara algo y mas aun que diese con ella, recluida en ese hospital como estaba.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En otra parte, específicamente en la mansión Uchiha…**

Un pelinegro de cabellos rebeldes estaba a punto de salir con la rubia de coleta y la chica de cabello azul cuando una voz imponente lo detuvo.

- A donde crees que vas Sasuke-chan tienes que estudiar- declaro el moreno de coleta quien se acercaba a los otros- además sabes que tienes prohibido salir -agrego.

- Soy mayor de edad desde hace días, Itachi, además en este momento no te metas- manifestó mirando con rabia a su hermano mayor.

- En esta casa mis órdenes son la ley, Sasuke- impuso seriamente.

-Me importan una mierda tus ordenes, mi novia esta en el hospital y tu ni nadie me va a impedir ir a verla- anuncio tras salir por la puerta acompañado de las otras dos chicas.

Dejando al moreno de coleta con las palabras en la boca.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Tras cruzar el jardín de frente Aoi, Ino y Sasuke se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata que recien llegaban.

Naruto se acerco al pelinegro nada mas verlo- Hey dobe, que bueno que te vemos, nosotros veníamos…- pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

- No tengo tu tiempo Usuratonkachi- dijo este pasando de largo.

- Es…es sobre Sakura-chan- hablo la ojigris al ver que a su novio no le hacían ni caso.

Al escuchar su nombre el moreno detuvo su paso, volvió la vista hacia el rubio y la chica de cabellos oscuros- ya se que esta en el hospital- admitió.

Hinata se tomo la boca con las manos angustiada mientras Naruto ponía cara preocupada.

El pelinegro al ver sus reacciones no entendía a lo que estos habían llegado a hablar de Sakura- no era eso lo que venían a decirme- interrogo.

El rubio lo miro serio mientras le explicaba lo que Amie y sus amigas le habían hecho a Sakura ya que su novia al lado no podía ni hablar, derramando lágrimas con pesar por no haber hablado antes.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Se encontraba en parte feliz y triste, le acababan de dar una noticia excelente, la oportunidad de su vida pero aun así el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho al pensar que tendría que alejarse definitivamente del moreno del que estaba enamoraba no la dejaba disfrutarla.

Ella si quería estudiar en el extranjero, desarrollar su carrera en la mejor universidad de estados unidos era un sueño pero dejar a tras a Sasuke era demasiado duro, si era cierto que en esos momentos quería alejarse de el para que no la viese así como estaba pero ya casi ni se notaba lo que le había pasado así que le hablaría mas tarde a casa para disculparse por su ausencia y decirle que estaba bien y que esperaría que el terminara sus exámenes sin molestarle y que luego podrían verse, ya que había comprendido que el chico junto a ella al final no estudiaba nada por estar entretenido en otras cosas.

De pronto cruzaron por la puerta Tsunade junto a un Pein que aun se encontraba ido rodeado de una aura negra.

- Sakura- llamo la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa.

- Eh! Tsunade-sama, Pein, pasa algo- cuestiono la chica al ver la cara que traía su primo.

La rubia la observo y rompió el silencio seriamente- no se como vas a tomar esto o si estaba en tus planes pero…-hizo una pausa- vas a ser mamá Sakura.

La pelirosa solo pudo abrir exageradamente los ojos por la noticia.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

No podía definir el sentimiento que le embargaba, paz, felicidad, inquietud, un poco de desconcierto, sorpresa pero por sobre todo una sensación de calidez y amor por el pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de ella.

No se lo esperaba, ni siquiera creía que fuera posible, ella habría jurado que las pocas veces que había estado con Sasuke se había cuidado pero así es el destino, eso debía pasar y paso, era verdad solo tenia 18 años era simplemente mayor por unos cuantos meses del padre de su bebe, una chica pobre y sin oportunidades pero su hijo para ella había llegado como una bendición.

No estaba segura de si debía decírselo a Sasuke, la verdad es que llevaban poco de conocerse y de ser novios mucho menos, no sabia si el lo tomaría bien, si el la rechazaría después de esto pero por sobre todo lo que mas deseaba evitar era atar a Sasuke por obligación.

Pein su querido primo estaba a su lado, no le había dicho nada, sabia que el, su madre y medio mundo le echarían bronca por el embarazo pero aun así no cabía de felicidad.

Mientras el peli naranja seguía en su mundo desconectado de la realidad en un rito de palabras de muerte hacia un perverso pelinegro que se había aprovechado de su inocente pequeña prima.

**Un momento después…**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a cinco figuras que avanzaban hacia la pelirosa , una de ellas se acerco apresuradamente y estrecho entre sus brazos a la chica.

Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo hasta estar en los brazos de quien la estrechaba contra si pero los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al sentir su olor, su calidez, su amor y su voz llamándole – Sakura-

- Sasuke-kun- exclamo la ojiverde correspondiendo el abrazo.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Fin de capitulo.**

**Que pasara.**

**¿Cómo se tomara la noticia de que será Papá, Sasuke?**

**¿Itachi, seguirá metiéndose entre Sasuke y Sakura?**

**¿Tomara Sakura la beca para estudiar en el extranjero?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno espero esta vez no haberme demorado mucho con la continuación, espero que sea de su total agrado, agradezco de igual forma los reviews del capitulo anterior y la lectura de mi humilde fic.**

"_**Simplemente Irresistible"**_

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

Lo único que habitaba en ese momento en su ser, era proteger y abrazar a la persona en sus brazos, era desconcertante como todo lo que se relacionara con ella lo hacia cambiar de una manera espeluznante hasta daba miedo, estaba seguro que el dobe quien seguramente estaba tras suyo y cada uno que sabía como era su carácter estarían de lo mas desconcertados, pero a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo en fin nunca le intereso lo que pensara otra gente, lo único que era realmente significativo en todo ese instante era ella, solo "ella".

En realidad estaba sorprendida, entendía muy bien que Sasuke su amor, estuviese preocupado por ella, sabia perfectamente lo mucho que el la quería, pero verlo así tan entregado a ella, como la estrechaba contra si, como había sonado su voz al llamarla, le habian provocado que en ese instante lo único que quisiera fuera llorar, estaba demasiado sensible seguramente por el embarazo, el se portaba así y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de el, se estaba abriendo cada vez mas a la realidad, ella estaba feliz, demasiado se diría, pero la pregunta era, el la seguiría queriendo igual cuando se enterara que iba a ser papá o creería que ella lo hizo a propósito y mas aun porque las veces que estuvieron juntos ella había sido quizás la causante principal de ellos.

Se separo un poco de el, era hora de la verdad, se lo decía o se lo decía, era la única opción no mas cobardías, si era una niña común y corriente talvez, no muy bonita quizás como le habían dicho aquellas crueles personas en el colegio donde estudiaba Sasuke, acaso ella no era merecedora de una persona como el, pues al diablo, se iba a armar de valor y se lo iba a decir de golpe, si la quería realmente o no, allí lo sabría.

Al verle a los ojos se quedo clavada en ellos y a el le pasaba igual, aun estaban muy juntos simplemente una distancia demasiado corta los separaba, el parecía acercarse, la iba a besar pero antes ella debía hablar con el- Sasu….- no pudo siquiera terminar de decir su nombre cuando una persona los separo bruscamente.

No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo habían apartado de ella- pero que demo….- no termino la frase cuando sintió como un puño se estampo en su cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, al momento todas las chicas presentes en la habitación lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

Se levando del piso rápidamente mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado, abrió lentamente los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados desde el golpe, para ver el causante de aquello y se encontró con una mirada enojada y siniestra, mas todos aquellos aretes en su cara, su cabello naranja despeinado y pinta de delincuente ( según el) que traía lo hacia ver demasiado aterrador, pero el no era ningún cobarde ahora mas que nunca estaba mas que enojado, como es que el estupido primo de Sakura se atrevía a golpearlo de nuevo, que diablos estaba pasando ese tipo creería que el fue quien golpeo a su linda pelirosa.

Le iba a reclamar de la peor manera cuando la chica que mas amaba en el mundo le grito- Pein que rayos estas haciendo- mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se acercaba al pelinegro.

Pero el pelinaranja solo paso de ella, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra siquiera, se mantenía simplemente mirando con rencor y apatía al desgraciado frente suyo que se había aprovechado de su linda e inocente primita.

Al notar la tensión del momento y las actitudes equivocadas de Pein, la chica peli azul, novia del susodicho decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, se acerco y lo tomo del brazo- Pein, que te pasa, porque golpeaste a Sasuke-kun, que esta sucediendo…- pregunto.

Pero el chico de los pierçing solo se soltó bruscamente del agarre, asombrando a Aoi y a todas las personas en la habitación que se mantenían en silencio.

Sasuke ya no se aguanto mas y dejando atrás las recomendaciones de Sakura, se acerco a Pein y le espeto- tu tienes algún problema conmigo ah!, porque si es así solo dímelo y en este momento lo arreglamos- concluyo mientras se doblaba las mangas de su camisa.

- Sasuke-kun- musito la pelirosa preocupada.

- Hey baka no calientes mas las cosas- exclamo el rubio de ojos azules al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo mientras su novia al lado suyo tenia tapada la boca con las manos.

Ino solo guardaba silencio.

La peliazul iba a replicar cuando de pronto el pelinaranja tomo del cuello de la camisa al moreno de apellido Uchiha y lo alzaba un poco del suelo, aventajándose ya que el era un poco mas alto que el otro muchacho.

- Si tengo y no solo un problema contigo- alego Pein por fin tomando la palabra.

Sasuke lo tomo del cuello de la camisa también- Pues porque mierda no lo dices de una maldita vez- manifestó el chico.

- Pein suéltalo- pedían tanto Sakura como Aoi, una conocedora del porque y la otra sin tener idea alguna del comportamiento del pelinaranja.

Cuando de pronto por la puerta cruzo una persona muy enfadada, se trataba de una rubia de dos coletas quien frunció el seño al ver la escenita protagonizada en la habitación causa evidente del escándalo que había escuchado desde lejos- que esta pasando aquí-espeto- pero nadie supo que responder.

Mientras los dos implicados principalmente no apartaban la mirada molesta del otro.

- Y piensan seguir todo el maldito día, de esa forma- grito la rubia completamente enojada por la actitud de ambos chicos, volvió la vista hacia la chica pelirosa, su adorada paciente y expreso- tanto que se ha cuidado ha esta niña para que ahora por culpa de ustedes idiotas- señalo a los susodichos- Sakura pierda el bebe de depresión- espeto, exagerando un poco pero tratando de ver si así reaccionaban los dos.

De pronto la cara desencajada que habían puesto casi todos al oír el último comentario de la rubia, creaba gracia, miraban a la pelirosa asombrados mientras ella se ponía cada vez más roja.

Naruto sin comprender porque todos no decían nada y veían a Sakura pregunto- eh! De que bebe hablan, no veo que Sakura-chan tenga ninguno Dattebayo- en las frentes de todos los presentes apareció una pequeña gota- Eh! Que pasa! Y por cierto quien eres tu vieja- cuestiono a la rubia de 2 coletas a la cual una vena se le hinchó de repente en la frente.

La rubia de ojos color miel sin paciencia y pasando de lo ultimo dicho por el chico de ojos azules, dijo- supongo que ese- señalo a Sasuke, que estaba como ido al escuchar lo que anteriormente expreso la rubia y aun con el agarre del pelinaranja en el cuello de su camisa-al que quiere matar Pein, es el papá del bebe no Sakura- pregunto mirando a su querida paciente.

- Eh! Si- asintió la chica pelirosa apenada.

La rubia de ojos azules que en ningún momento había abierto la boca, al ver la afirmación de su amiga no pudo hacer otra cosa que desmayarse, mientras Hinata trataba de explicarle a Naruto que aquella mujer era una doctora y el porque había hablado sobre un bebe de Sakura, Aoi habría los ojos desmesuradamente comprendiendo el porque de la actitud de su novio el pelinaranja y por consiguiente Pein soltando de un tirón al pelinegro quien al encontrarse asombrado aun, callo de nuevo al suelo.

- Ahora ya saben porque estoy tan molesto con este desgraciado que se aprovecho de mi linda princesita- espeto Pein antes de salir de la habitación.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Momentos después….**

Luego de aquel relajo sin sentido, habían despejado la habitación por ordenes de aquella enojada doctora vieja como la había nombrado cierto lindo rubio de ojos azules recibiendo así un zape de la misma.

Bueno por otro lado, el único ajeno a la habitación de la consentida del hospital era el moreno de apellido Uchiha que no había mediado palabra con su novia desde el escándalo.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla sin reaccionar mientras la bella pelirosa estaba en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

El silencio cada vez se hacia mas incomodo, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose quizás, que estaría pensando el otro y sin atreverse siquiera a hablar.

La pelirosa estaba un poco decepcionada la verdad era que el silencio del moreno la estaba angustiando demasiado, seria que el solo se quedo porque allí lo dejaron, estaría molesto, no se haría cargo del bebe, la rechazaría.

No podía evitar pensar en todas esas opciones. Se sentía vulnerable y estupida, bueno pues en fin si el muy irresponsable no se hacia cargo pues que se fuera al diablo, ella era suficiente mujer como para poder salir adelante con su hijo, le costaría mucho mas sin el pero al fin y al cabo ella podía, tenia fe en si misma, su hijo se la daba. También estaba el hecho que no hubiese querido ni que el ni todos los demás se enterasen de aquella forma pero ya no podía hacer nada ya estaba hecho

Mientras por la cabeza del moreno no pasaba nada claro en si, estaba completamente fuera del mundo hasta que la vos de "ella" lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

- Sasuke- expreso seria, el volvió la vista hacia la mujer que amaba, extrañándose al escuchar la solemnidad de su vos y porque aun mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- Hmp!- expreso el moreno para que ella supiese que podía proseguir.

- Yo se que talvez no es nada de lo que esperabas, que nos conocimos hace muy poco y que de novios no llevamos casi nada- seguía mirando sus manos como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo- se que estamos muy jóvenes, talvez tu estas molesto y no quieres a mi bebe- recalco lo ultimo- puedes culparme si quieres- levanto la mirada decidida- si te hace sentir mejor puedes marcharte y no hacerte cargo de el ni de mi, después de todo yo me lo busque- sus ojos eran valientes y sinceros- quiero que sepas que en ningún momento intente atarte ni obligarte a que estuvieras conmigo, estoy conciente que solo soy una tonta sin dinero pero tengo suficiente dignidad como para tratar de hacer una jugada tan sucia como la de embarazarme a propósito-

El moreno alzo una ceja sorprendido por el discurso que ella le estaba dando como ella creía que el… Dios era tan molesta, trato de explicarle- Sakura, solo tenemos 18 años pe….- no consiguió terminar la frase puesto que ella siguió hablando.

- también quiero que sepas que aunque tu quisieras obligarme no voy a abortar- agrego molesta.

La miro enojado- Sakura – intento- no estaba en los planes pero….- ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Crees que para mi es fácil entenderlo ni siquiera se me pasaba por la mente pero te informo que voy a tener a mi hijo- insistía con eso- pero si tu no vas a estar conmigo ni apoyarme en nada, entérate que podrás seguir siendo el padre de mi bebe, pero quiero que en este instante te marches porque no pienso volver a tener ningún trato contigo, yo soy perfectamente capaz de sacar a "mi hijo" adelante-

Al escucharla decirle prácticamente que se largara y tras el bendito sermón sin sentido que acababa de exclamarle, lo saco de sus casillas pero en verdad el no tenia ninguna intención de pelear con ella, estaba molesto y mucho pero no con ella, ni con el bebe, si no por todo lo que ella creía que el era capaz de hacer. Era tan terca, suspiro- Molesta- manifestó acercándose a ella y no atino a hacer otra cosa que sellar sus labios con los suyos para que dejara de hablar cosas sin sentido alguno.

Ella se negaba no quería ser besada, si lo que Sasuke pretendía era convencerla de algo raro o era el beso de despedida pues no lo quería de ninguna forma, forcejeo con el para que la soltara pero el agarre del moreno era demasiado fuerte y no lograba mas que lastimarse, de pronto descargo toda su tristeza y enojo de la única forma que podía sentir que lo haría, derramando lagrimas desconsolada y tiritando los hombros sollozando entre el beso.

Al instante el moreno la soltó, sorprendido, el no pretendía hacerle daño, pero porque ella lloraba así, porque mas bien se ponía en ese plan, primero pensar de esa forma tan tonta el ni siquiera había dicho nada y ella ya lo daba por hecho y ahora se ponía a llorar.

Podía comprender lo que sentía en cierto modo, el aun ni se creía que iba a ser papá pero tampoco era tan cínico y desgraciado para dejarla, dios si estaba tan feliz, preocupado por como haría para mantenerlos a ambos si su hermano mayor decidía desheredarlo, pero eso era lo de menos saldrían adelante, lo sabia, aunque cualquiera quisiera meterse entre ellos y querer separarlos – sin querer pensó de nuevo en Itachi ¬¬U- no iba poder conseguir nada ya que la calidez que brotaba de su pecho era uno de los sentimientos mas maravillosos que podía estar experimentando en estos momentos que no la cambiaria por nada ni por nadie, ahora dentro de "ella" se estaba formando el fruto del amor de los dos, un pequeño ser indefenso que los uniría para siempre, el que le llamaría papá y al cual el se encargaría de proteger junto a su pelirosa hasta el ultimo día de su vida. El solo hecho de pensar que ahora podría despertarse cada mañana con ella a su lado, le llenaba de una gran satisfacción.

- Sasuke-kun- sollozo la pelirosa- déjame sola- pidió.

Y el al contrario se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho- Molesta- repitió, ella lloraba aun- porque piensas que pretendo dejarte ah!- cuestiono mas calmado.

- Porque…tu seguro crees que lo hize a propósito- respondió esta.

- No podría pensar eso de ti, se como eres y por eso te quiero-beso con cariño su frente- se que no lo esperábamos ni que estaba en los planes pero yo…- levanto su mentón con cuidado para que lo mirara a los ojos- lo quiero- coloco una mano en su vientre con afecto- tanto como te quiero a ti- concluyo, y se acerco a su boca de nuevo para que ella entendiese de una vez cuan importante eran "ambos" ahora para el.

- Sasuke-kun- musito la pelirosa entre el beso.

- Hum- pregunto el mientras la estrechaba contra el aun mas y apasionaba el beso.

Ella trenzo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, besándolo de igual forma- te amo- suspiro mientras se separaban un instante para tomar aire y el en respuesta volvió a su boca con necesidad.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo en busca de aire.

- Porque no me dijiste lo que te hicieron aquellas estupidas- refiriéndose a Amie y a su ridículo club de fans.

- No quería que tuvieses mas problemas, que es lo único que te causo- bajo de repente la mirada pero el le levanto el mentón de nuevo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso otra vez- pidió bueno mas bien ordeno- tampoco quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada, ni desaparecerte de esta forma, estaba muy preocupado por ti- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro y de pronto había vuelto la cara a un lado sonrojado imperceptiblemente.

La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente, no solo por su reacción si no también por escucharle admitir que se preocupaba por ella, tomo entre sus manos la carita del pelinegro para que sus miradas se encontrasen de nuevo y le dio un corto beso en los labios- te prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para que no vuelvas a preocuparte por mi- y el le sonrió.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Mientras en la mansión Uchiha…**

Una pelirroja de lentes se encontraba de lo mas floja leyendo un libro de rara procedencia pero claramente en su pasta roja podía leerse algo así como "Kamasutra".

**Por otro lado en el despacho de la misma casa…**

Un moreno de coleta y mirada seria observaba el cigarrillo encendido que cargaba en su mano, pensativo.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió sin previo aviso.

- Sabias que antes de entrometerte en los lugares privados de otros, se debe de tocar la puerta por educación- cuestiono el pelinegro a la persona.

- Y yo pensé que tú habías dejado de fumar hace mucho, Itachi- le respondió este.

- A que viniste Deidara, a que se debe que hayas vuelto tan repentinamente- interrogo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra el escritorio.

- A que crees tú- alego el rubio de coleta con otra pregunta.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Mientras en el hospital…**

- No me lo puedo creer, Sasuke-teme va a ser papá Dattebayo- expresaba el lindo rubio de ojos azules.

- Fe….felicidades Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro.

- Gracias Hinata-chan, Naruto- agradeció la joven pelirosa mientras el moreno solo asentía.

- Frentona así que al final vas a ser mamá, pues felicidades- alego la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, volvió la vista hacia Sasuke y le extendió la mano, el se la devolvió igualmente- Felicidades a ti también- expreso.

-Cerda gracias- manifestó Sakura mientras le devolvía el abrazo con cariño.

Aoi se acerco a los nuevos padres y cuando Ino se separo de Sakura, fue el turno de ella de abrazarla, pero al momento los abrazo a ambos tanto a la pelirosa como al pelinegro a su lado- Felicidades por mi bello y hermoso sobrino y sobrina, me muero por verlo ya- expuso mientras se separaba de ellos.

- Aoi-chan muchísimas gracias- dijo Sakura, el moreno asintió agradeciendo de igual forma.

- No importa que Pein este bravo ahora ya se le pasara así que no se preocupen- agrego la chica de cabellos azules al notar que la pelirosa se ponía triste por la ausencia de su primo.

- Gracias- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Al día siguiente….**

Sakura estaba arreglando sus cosas antes de marcharse de la habitación, la habían dado ya de alta, Aoi se encontraba con ella mientras esperaban que Sasuke llegara por la pelirosa, para hablar con la madre de Sakura que afortunada o desafortunadamente había vuelto del viaje en donde se encontraba. No sabia nada del accidente de su hija pero en fin hablarían dentro de un rato con ella así que no la iban a preocupar por el momento.

El moreno había pasado toda la noche al lado de su pelirosa cuidándola como una vez ella había hecho con el, cuando el había tenido aquel horrible accidente.

Hacia mucho, el había vuelto a su casa nada mas a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, para acompañarla a ver a su madre, que estaba segura que cuando se enterase que iba a ser abuela pondría el grito en el cielo.

Su amiga Ino de igual manera se había marchado el día anterior a la casa de los Uchiha pero con la promesa que no abriría de más la boca.

Por otro lado estaba un poco deprimida Pein no había vuelto a verla el día anterior ni mucho menos esa mañana, estaba de lo mas renuente según Aoi, el chico si había asistido a pagar su estancia en el hospital cuando supo que la habían dado de alta y se había ido echando chispas cuando supo que Sasuke, o mas bien "Ese maldito Uchiha bastardo violador de niñas inocentes" como se había referido el pelinaranja según Aoi, había pagado ya la cuenta, entonces se había marchado sin siquiera acercarse a su habitación.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar y volver la vista hacia ella, Aoi se aproximo a abrir mientras un joven pelirrojo se hacia presente.

-Sasori-san- expreso la pelirosa sorprendiéndose de su presencia.

- Buenos días- saludo este, tanto a la pelirosa como a la peliazul- vengo por su respuesta- alego.

La chica de ojos celestes volvió la vista hacia la ojiverde sin entender a que se refería el joven, Sakura no le había contado nada de nada, pero por la mirada que el pelirrojo le enviaba parecía que lo que prefería era tratar el asunto por el cual había visitado a Sakura, a solas, así que se despidió excusándose que necesitaba ir a la cafetería.

- Entonces- cuestiono el joven, presionando a que aquella muchacha pelirosa le diera una respuesta, todo debido a la llamada que el día anterior había recibido del joven Itachi Uchiha.

- Yo no estoy segura aun de aceptar- contesto tratando de lograr una prorroga.

- Es una oportunidad única señorita, debería aprovecharla- alego el.

- Se que tiene razón y estoy conciente de eso pero yo creo que….- no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento se había abierto la puerta, por la cual un bello pelinegro de cabellos desordenados cruzaba.

- Sakura, ya podemos…- guardo silencio al notar la presencia masculina que se encontraba en la misma habitación de su novia a solas-

Al momento la pelirosa reacciono, presintiendo los pensamientos del moreno- Sasuke-kun, el es Sasori-san de la comisión de becas escolares- explico dejando claro el asunto.

- Un gusto- dijo serio el pelinegro, no importaba si el tipo era el mismo presidente del país, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo si un chico u hombre se acercaba a "ella".

- Bueno es mejor que me vaya- expreso el pelirrojo pasando del moreno, quien solo alzo una ceja por la actitud pedante del otro- espero su respuesta pronto señorita Haruno- se despidió de ella mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta.

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el muchacho se había marchado.

- Pasa algo- interrogo el moreno aun incomodo.

- Nop! – respondió ella sonriendo, lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que "el" estaba molesto, se acerco a el e hizo un puchero- estas enojadito- pregunto muy cerca de su cara.

El al instante se sonrojo levemente, ya que la cercanía tan repentina de ella siempre lo ponía así de nervioso- porque-agrego.

- Es que estas así callado- siguió diciendo con el mismo puchero lindo en la cara.

El semi sonrió simplemente, ella siempre hacia eso, que no sabia lo exageradamente loco que lo volvía cuando se comportaba así, pero el no se iba a quedar a tras se acerco a ella de improvisto inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se juntaran.

- Yo siempre soy callado Sa-ku-ra- lo dijo en un tono tan sexy que a la pelirosa las mejillas se le prendieron de rojo rápidamente.

- Pe…pero es que…te vi…mo..molesto cuando viste a Sasori-san- alego ella muy nerviosa por la cercanía de su novio, tanto que hasta parecía la misma Hinata en persona.

- No me gusta verte a solas con nadie- respondió el, antes de besar sus labios delicadamente- recuerda que tu eres mía, mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo- comento entre el beso, mientras la estrechaba contra si , sus manos le rodeaban la espalda., mientras que las de ella se encontraban acariciando sus cabellos con lentitud. De pronto las manos del moreno comenzaron a bajar pausadamente por la espalda y cintura de la chica, para luego llegar a su…. En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta, sin darles ningún chance de separarse.

- Sakura, mira a quien me encontré en la cafete…..- se cayó al encontrarse con la escenita montada en el cuarto, volvió la vista hacia la persona tras ella y lo vio.

Una aura oscura rodeaba todo su cuerpo, su mirada estaba concentrada completamente viendo a la pareja.

La pelirosa reacciono separándose de Sasuke quien bufo molesto, se acerco hacia la persona al lado de Aoi que no se trataba de otro que el pelinaranja- Pein, que bueno que vinist….-no pudo concluir, porque el chico de los pierçins se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar mientras murmuraba "no debí de haber venido", "ese desgraciado, la estaba tocando", " no importa que sea mi primo político, algún día lo matare" y cosas por el estilo haciendo que a los otros tres les resbala una gran gota por la cabeza. --------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**En la casa de los Uchiha….**

La rubia se encontraba pensativa, recordando el suceso de la noche anterior como el pelinegro de coleta la había interrogado de aquella forma, queriendo saber el porque Sasuke no había vuelto con ella, le explico lo que pudo lo bueno es que no se le había salido nada sobre el estado de Sakura, le había prometido a su mejor amiga que no lo haría y no lo hizo, meditaba el hecho de la actitud de Itachi, se suponía que el también estaba interesado en la pelirosa pero en ningún momento le pregunto sobre ella y por lo visto no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ir a visitarla al hospital puesto que el no se había alejado de su casa según se había enterado, todo eso era tan raro, contando el hecho de que molestase a Sasuke demasiado últimamente.

Pero de pronto alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

- En que tanto piensas pelo de elote- pregunto la chica pelirroja.

- En la inmortalidad del cangrejo remolacha- le respondió la rubia.

- Jajaja que graciosa, veo que ha vuelto, tu actitud de siempre barbie- alego la chica de gafas.

- Exactamente igual que la tuya Zanahoria- se defendió la chica de coleta y ojos azules, y sorprendiéndose a ellas mismas dejaron la conversación hasta allí y se dieron la vuelta cada una por su lado.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Rumbo a la casa de Sakura... **

- Espero que tu primo no pretenda hacerme la vida imposible de ahora en adelante- espeto molesto el pelinegro- hmp! No me agrada la forma en que ha tomado todo esto, pareciera que te ve de otra manera- gruño enojado pero con Pein no con su pelirosa.

- No es que este celoso de la forma que tu crees- se apresuro a decir la chica de ojos verdes- que piensas Sasuke-kun- bromeo mientras trataba de hacer mas ameno el ambiente.

- Hmp!- expreso simplemente el.

- Sabes lo que pasa- agrego la pelirosa- el problema radica en que Pein sigue creyendo que soy una pequeña a la que el como persona mayor mas cercana tiene la obligación de cuidar y se siente responsable aun de mi- explico- pero se que lo decepcione y por eso no quiere ni dirigirme la palabra- dijo esto ultimo un poco triste.

El moreno al notarlo la atrajo hacia si para que ella comprendiera que el entendía lo que estaba pasando.

De igual forma recordaba los conflictos por los que últimamente pasaba con su hermano mayor del cual no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del porque el se comportaba así.

Sin querer a su mente llego el suceso de esa mañana nada mas llegar a casa.

**FLASHBACK……**

_**- Estas son tus horas de llegar Sasuke-chan- interrogo un moreno de coleta a su hermano quien recién cruzaba la puerta.**_

_**- Eso no es asunto tuyo- le respondió este.**_

_**- No acatas mis órdenes y encime vuelves al día siguiente, estas muy mal Sasuke-chan- admitió. **_

_**- Porque te metes tanto en mi vida- cuestiono Sasuke.**_

_**- Soy tu hermano mayor recuerdas- Argumento Itachi.**_

_**- Eso no tiene nada que ver, porque eres así, tu eras distinto no se que te pasa ahora- admitió el Uchiha menor.**_

_**- Acaso al señor rebeldito que hace lo que se le da la gana no le gusta que le pongan mano dura- espeto con ironía el moreno de coleta.**_

_**- Déjame en paz- dijo Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

- En que piensas Sasuke-kun- pregunto la pelirosa al notar el silencio del moreno por un instante.

- Itachi, supongo que esta molesto- respondió este.

- Ya…ya le dijiste- interrogo la chica ojiverde sonrojándose repentinamente por la pena.

- No! luego que se lo expliquemos a tu madre, le diremos a el, los dos- contesto.

- Si es mejor de esa manera- suspiro de alivio- por un momento creí que ya se lo habías dicho y con la actitud que tiene últimamente, me da miedo que no acepte que tú estés conmigo ahora- dijo.

- No me interesa si a el le importa esto si o no-pausa- no voy a permitir que siga metiéndose-alego.

La pelirosa sonrió- yo tampoco lo permitiré- expreso mientras se abrazaba a su novio con afecto y el colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su chica.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta el moreno decidió preguntar algo que se le había escapado antes.

- Que quería aquel tipo que fue a buscarte- cuestiono refiriéndose a aquel pelirrojo desagradable según el pelinegro.

- Es que…- guardo silencio, le daba cosa decirle sobre la beca, ya que estaba segura que aunque hubiese la posibilidad de que siguiera vigente para ella aun en su estado, no quería marcharse, no sin Sasuke y como estaban las cosas dudaba mucho que su querido cuñado "Itachi" ni el albacea de Sasuke "Kabuto" le permitirían acompañarle.

- Que pasa Sakura- pregunto el moreno al ver la reacción de la chica.

- Me he ganado un beca no se porque razón- admitió la chica.

- Y eso tiene algo de malo- comento el pelinegro de apellido Uchiha.

- No es eso, es que- hizo una pausa mientras respiraba hondo- es en los Estados Unidos- el chico alzo una ceja preocupado- pero estoy segura que no seguirá hábil para una mujer embarazada-sonrió- y aunque hubiese una posibilidad de que si , no quiero irme sin ti- susurro.

- Si tuvieses que irte evidentemente me iría contigo- manifestó el muchacho a su novia.

- Lo se – expreso esta- pero no creo que Itachi-san ni Kabuto-san te lo permitan- dijo triste.

El moreno detuvo su caminar haciendo que ella se detuviese de igual forma.

- Te he dicho que no me importa lo que Itachi u otras personas pretendan- le recordó.

- Yo lo se, pero el viaje seria muy caro y si no puedes pagártelo, no quiero irme sin ti- objeto la chica.

- Aunque me deshereden y no tenga con que irme o mantenerte, trabajare duro para obtener el dinero- le explico.

- Sasuke-kun- y se lanzo mas a sus brazos- juntos buscaremos un trabajo para pagar el viaje- agrego.

- No quisiera que tú laborases en tu estado, para eso estoy yo- expreso el chico.

- No me quedare de brazos cruzados, echada en una cama mientras tu te esfuerzas solo, no puedo permitirlo, ademas tu tienes aun que estudiar para tus examenes finales- dijo decidida, el la miro sorprendido, cada vez lo hacia mas, al notar como ella lo amaba, sonrió levemente y la observo con ternura.

- Sakura…gracias- la abrazo contra si.

--------------ooooooooooooooo--------------ooooooooooooooo---------------oooooooooooooooo---------------ooooooooooooooo

**Fin del capitulo 13.**

**Espero les haya agradado y no les haya parecido aburrido y me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un review.**

**Se acerca el final de la historia.**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Cual será la actitud de la madre de Sakura, cuando se entere del asuntito de su hija.**

**Y aun peor cual que será la reacción de Itachi cuando lo sepa.**

**¿Será que desheredaran a Sasuke?**

**¿Pein cambiara de actitud o le hará la vida imposible a Sasuke?**

**¿A que abra vuelto Deidara?**


End file.
